Pasiones Encadenadas
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Candy White había salido de su pueblo dispuesta a conquistar Nueva York, iba en busca de emociones, aventuras... y sexo. ¿Lo conseguirá? Terry Grandchester un tiburón de Wall Street, jamás había conocido a una mujer de campo como Candy. ¿Podrá darle el lo que ella busca? Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

Chicas hermosas les traigo otra adaptación con el guapo de Terry, espero les gusten esta historia y la lean espero sus comentarios.

**Summary:** Candy White había salido de su pueblo dispuesta a conquistar Nueva York, iba en busca de emociones, aventuras... y sexo. ¿Lo conseguirá? Terry Grandchester un tiburón de Wall Street, jamás había conocido a una mujer de campo como Candy. ¿Podrá darle el lo que ella busca? Adaptación.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Pasiones Encadenadas**

**Argumento**

A veces, una sola noche no es suficiente Candy White había salido de su pequeño pueblo dispuesta a comerse Nueva York. Iba en busca de emociones, aventuras... y sexo. Su primer objetivo fue el atractivo Terry Grandchester, un tiburón de Wall Street el problema fue que, una vez que lo tuvo en la cama, no quería dejarlo marchar.

Terry Grandchester jamás había conocido a una mujer de campo tan sexy y desinhibida como Candy, pero sabía que para ella no era más que el primero en su lista de futuras conquistas. Lo único que podía hacer era convencerla de que él era todo lo que ella deseaba... y de que no necesitaba a nadie más. ¿Lo lograra?

**Prologo**

Se había quedado en una mala situación.

Candy White agarró otra copa de champán y se propuso sacarle el mayor partido posible a la situación.

Ya no podría compartir un piso de soltera en Nueva York con su mejor amiga, Annie. Tendría que experimentar ella sola el tipo de vida que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando.

Durante seis meses había albergado la secreta esperanza de que Annie cancelara su boda. Pero aquella mañana todo el pueblo de Lakewood, en Chicago, se había congregado en la iglesia para asistir al enlace de Annie y Archie Cornwell.

En el Grange Hall, donde se celebró el banquete, Candy se dio cuenta de lo acertada que había sido la elección de su amiga. Nadie mejor que Archie para aplacar los ánimos de esa pelinegra temperamental y mandona.

Annie le había prometido a Candy que seguiría estando en Nueva York para ella, pero Candy sabía que no sería como lo planearon en el instituto. No era culpa de Annie. Había dejado su pueblo natal tres años y medio atrás, decidida a probar Suerte en la gran ciudad y con los hombres, mientras que Candy era mucho más precavida, y además estaba atada por las obligaciones familiares, que no se atrevía a ignorar. Mientras se esforzaba por estudiar a distancia en la universidad, su amiga conoció a Archie durante un viaje navideño a Saks. A pesar de su esmoquin y su apartamento en Manhatan, Archie resultó ser un tipo afable y divertido, al que le gustaba la cerveza y el baile. Candy estaba convencida de que había enamorado a Annie por su sencillez más que por ser un agente de Bolsa.

Pero no por ello dejaba de ser un agente de Bolsa y Candy se preguntaba qué pensaría de aquel banquete en el Grange Hall, con manteles desechables y serpentinas de colores.

Annie había querido que los invitados estuvieran cómodos, y por eso habían servido ensalada de gelatina y champán rosado en vez de caviar y Dom Perignon. Habían usado una cinta de música en vez de una banda de Chicago, y para los regalos bolsas de tul de M & M en lugar de bolsas doradas de Godiva. Archie parecía estar de acuerdo con todo, pero a Candy la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro.

Los padres de Archie eran de un pequeño pueblo de Indiana, por lo que seguramente se sentirían como en casa y por Suerte, Terry Grandchester, el padrino de Archie, no había asistido por culpa de la varicela, según había informado Archie, la familia de Terry estaba forrada.

-¡Eh, Candy, es la hora de la danza irlandesa! -la llamo Archie desde la pista de baile-. ¿Te animas?

Su hermano John se echó a reír.

-¿Quién ha dicho que sea capaz de bailar la danza irlandesa?

-Yo lo he dicho -respondió ella dándole un golpe en el brazo.

Apenas se acordaba de los pasos de baile que dio en el Pizza Palace con un par de cervezas de más, pero podía hacerlo. Había visto el vídeo de Ríverdance al menos cien veces y mientras trabajaba en el granero solía zapatear con fuerza para desahogarse de la frustración sexual.

-Oye, hermanita, ver un vídeo no es lo mismo que...

-Aguánteme esto -le tendió la copa a John-. Y prepárate para quedarte pasmado -había tomado el champán suficiente para cobrar seguridad y lo bastante poco para que no afectara a su equilibrio.

John se mostraba tan arrogante porque en el último minuto había tenido que desempeñar el papel de padrino. Gracias a unos cuantos imperdibles había podido lucir el esmoquin confeccionado para Terry.

Ver a un joven de diecisiete años con su primer traje podía ser realmente ridículo.

Su hermana menor, Karen, de apenas de tres años, batió las palmas.

-i Vamos, Candy!

-¡Lo haré! -dijo Candy, y miró con orgullo a su hermanita. Adoraba a la pequeña, aunque fuese ella la causa que la había mantenido en Lakewood esos tres años de más. Su madre no podría haberse ocupado sola de otra hija, sobre todo con cinco niños más que no llegaban a los catorce años y con un marido que apenas ganaba lo suficiente para mantenerlos.

-¡Apuesto diez dólares a que no puede hacerlo! -gritó Charlie Withman- ¿Alguien acepta?

-Vas a perder, Charlie -Candy pensó que lo hacía por rencor, ya que había roto con él seis meses atrás.

Le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa, y cuando ella se imaginó que por fin recorrerían doscientos kilómetros hasta un motel, se encontró con los asientos traseros de su coche tapizados.

Aquella noche se juró que jamás se acostaría, con él ni con nadie, en el asiento trasero de un coche.

Para las chicas solteras de Lakewood eso era lo mismo que adoptar el celibato, pero Nueva York era otra cosa. Era una vida completamente nueva y Candy se moría de impaciencia por vivirla.

-Yo acepto, Charlie -dijo Archie-. Si Candy dice que puede, entonces es que puede.

-Apuesto otros diez a que sí puede -dijo Annie, y le hizo a Candy un gesto de ánimo con el pulgar.

Candy les sonrió mientras la música de violines empezaba a sonar. Desde que estaba en el instituto San Pablo con Annie su lema había sido: «Finge hasta que lo consigas». Todavía no le había fallado, así que se levantó la falda, bailo y dio todo lo que tenía.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Pasiones Encadenadas**

**Capitulo**** 1**

Seis meses después...

-Oh, Archie tienes la barbilla manchada de salsa -Annie se inclinó hacia su marido y- lo limpió suavemente con una servilleta.

Archie... Terry Tomó un bocado de su estofado de carne y dio gracias a Dios por ser un hombre soltero. Los diminutivos solo eran la punta del iceberg del matrimonio. Archie se había vuelto loco cuando conoció a Annie un año atrás.

Se habían acabado los partidos de tenis, las noches de baloncesto, los partidos de fútbol, la cerveza...

Después de llevar seis meses casados, Archie empezaba a comportarse como un ser normal, aunque Terry dudaba de que llegase a ser normal del todo.

Aunque de vez en cuando retomaban algunas de las antiguas actividades, no podía compararse a los viejos tiempos. Annie se había convertido en el centro de su mundo y lo había vuelto débil y vulnerable. El matrimonio era una aventura muy arriesgada. Archie podía parecer feliz, pero era porque estaba tan arrullado por el dulce sonido de las tranquilas aguas conyugales que no podía oír el estruendo de las cataratas hacia las que se dirigía.

-Tal vez me la haya manchado a propósito para ver si eras capaz de relamerla tú

-le dijo Archie a su mujer.

Terry dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa.

-¿Están seguros de que no prefieren quedarse solos? -cuando aceptó la invitación a cenar no se había dado cuenta de que estaban celebrando sus primeros seis meses de casados. A Terry nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que la gente celebrase los semestres, pero entonces descubrió que ellos dos lo celebraban cada mes.

Todo aquello era extraño para él. No recordaba que sus padres hubieran celebrado nunca un aniversario. Cómo iban a hacerlo, con su madre viviendo en París y su padre en la mansión al norte del estado. Mucho tiempo atrás Terry había oído la frase «matrimonio de conveniencia», y había comprobado que casi todas las parejas ricas lo llevaban a cabo.

Se preguntaba cuántas de esas parejas habrían empezado como Annie y Archie. No eran precisamente ricos, pero el divorcio llegaba a todas las capas de la sociedad, Terry deseó que no acabaran igual que sus padres pero no se atrevía a asegurarlo.

-Ya nos quedaremos luego a solas -Annie le hizo un guiño a Archie-. Además, esta noche te hemos invitado porque tenemos una sorpresa especial para ti.

-¿Ah, sí? -no podía imaginarse de qué se trataba. Ya sabía lo del bebé, teniendo en cuenta que Annie iba por el sexto mes de embarazo-. ¿Gemelos?

Archie se echó a reír.

-No, a menos que uno esté escondido.

-No, no son gemelos -dijo Annie-. ¡Ya tenemos el álbum de la boda!

-¿En serio? -Terry intentó parecer entusiasmado. Las fotos de boda lo ponían nervioso, con tantas caras sonrientes y optimistas.

-Como no pudiste asistir, hemos pensado que te gustaría ver las fotos -sugirió Annie.

-Son fotos muy, bonitas -dijo Archie-. El hermano de Candy, parece medio decente con tu esmoquin.

-Sí, bueno, siento lo de la varicela -se disculpó Terry-. ¿Quién se lo habría esperado? -la había contraído a los treinta y un años porque de niño había estado tan protegido que había sido imposible que algo le pasara. Aunque todavía se preguntaba si había sido una gracia del destino para ahorrarle una ceremonia matrimonial.

-Candy aparece en muchas de las fotos -dijo Annie-. Y ya que se muda a la ciudad el mes que viene, he pensado que podrías sentir curiosidad.

-¿Eh? -Terry se puso en alerta. No tenía la mínima curiosidad, pero sospechaba que Annie le iba a dar una razón para tenerla.

-Tengo que hacerte una confesión -Annie apartó el plato y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa.

-¿Una confesión? -las sirenas sonaron en su cabeza. Odiaba las confesiones.

-Tenía la esperanza de que cuidarás de Candy los primeros días de su estancia.

Terry estaba pensando en una manera cortes de mandarla al infierno, cuando Archie intervino:

-¿De qué estás hablando, Annie? No me habías contado nada de eso.

-No te conté nada porque temía que le dieras demasiada importancia.

-Es lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

-Eso -dijo Terry- Archie y yo prometimos hace muchos años que jamás nos tenderíamos una trampa el uno al otro.

-Tranquilo, amigo -dijo Archie-. Le dije que nada de trampas. ¿Verdad que sí, Annie?

-Sí, me lo dijiste.

-¿Lo ves? -Archie seguía preocupado-. Se lo dije. -Esto no es ninguna trampa -replicó Annie-. Necesito que alguien cuide de ella, al menos durante un tiempo. Te estaría eternamente agradecida, Terry.

-Eso suena como una trampa -le dijo su marido.

-Pues no lo es, porque Candy odia los compromisos tanto como Terry, después de haber criado a todos sus hermanos.

-Oh, bueno, eso tiene sentido -Archie pareció más aliviado-. ¿Cuántos hermanos y hermanas tiene? Son tantos que nunca los puedo contar a todos.

-Seis -respondió Annie- Candy es la séptima, y siempre le han endosado la labor de cuidarlos. Está hasta el gorro de labores domésticas.

-Siete niños -para Terry era algo inconcebible-. ¿Es por su religión o qué?

-Es porque en Lakewood no hay, mucho más que hacer -le dijo su amigo.

-Sí, pero se puede hacer y no sufrir las consecuencias.

-En Lakewood no -Archie señaló la barriga redonda de Annie.

-Oh, por amor de Dios -exclamó Annie-. En Lakewood también conocemos los métodos anticonceptivos. A los padres de Candy les encantan los niños y no pudieron resistirse a la tentación de tener unos cuantos. Además, no les gusta nada que Candy se venga a Nueva York. Seguramente tenían la esperanza de que su hija se casara con algún granjero local y se quedase en el pueblo.

-Parece que sus oraciones no fueron oídas -dijo Terry.

-Claro que no, ya que se muda la semana que viene. Menos mal que hay una vacante en Babcok y Trimball, o también tendría que preocuparme de su situación laboral.

-En mi opinión ya has hecho bastante al procurarle ese puesto de Relaciones Públicas -dijo Archie- No veo por qué tienes que pedirle a Terry que...

-No lo entiendes. Candy y yo somos amigas desde tercero. Siempre habíamos soñado con vivir juntas en Nueva York. En principio iba a ser yo quien estuviese con ella, pero no creo que le guste mucho tener como acompañante a una mujer casada y embarazada.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo -dijo Archie-. Pero ¿por qué no puedes pedirle el favor a alguien del trabajo? A alguna mujer...

-No se me ocurre nadie. Es un tema muy delicado. Candy nunca ha cruzado el lago Michigan y nunca ha salido con alguien que no fuera un granjero. Lleva tanto tiempo esperando venir aquí que temo su imprudencia.

Terry se relajó un poco. -¿Nunca ha salido de Chicago? Annie negó con la cabeza.

-Lo máximo que Candy ha estado en una gran ciudad fue el fin de semana que pasamos en Chicago en nuestro segundo año de carrera. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

-Supongo que sí -de modo que Candy era una chica rústica... Tal vez no fuera un desafío, después de todo.

Annie le acercó la fuente.

-Tómate la última porción, Terry. Y aquí tienes más patatas y zanahorias.

-Gracias -Terry aceptó la fuente y supo que también acabaría aceptando la propuesta. Archie Cornwell era el mejor amigo que había tenido en su vida, alguien a quien no parecía importarle la riqueza de Terry. Pero no iba a ponerlo tan fácil-. Debo decir que a mí me sigue pareciendo una trampa.

-¿Cómo puede ser una trampa si Candy no tiene el menor interés en encontrar un novio fijo? – preguntó Annie- Tranquilo, no será tan malo como parece. Hasta Archie puede decirte lo encantadora que es, ¿verdad, Archie?

-Sí, pero...

-Vamos a ver esas fotos -dijo Annie, y salió de la habitación.

-Sé sincero -le dijo Terry a Archie en voz baja-. ¿Es muy fea? Sabes que no me importaría, pero sería bueno saberlo de antemano. Supongo que lo haré, pero...

-No es fea en absoluto, aunque tampoco diría que es tu tipo. A ti te gustan altas y refinadas, y ella es... bueno, más bien bajita y alegre.

-Pero si no es una trampa no importa si es mi tipo o no.

-Eso es.

-¿Tú crees que es una trampa? -Annie dice: que no lo es.

Terry sabía que Archie no traicionaría a Annie, así que no insistió. Podía manejar a una chica campestre de Chicago incluso con una mano atada a la espalda.

-De acuerdo, entonces es una chica alegre. Supongo que es un buen rasgo para alguien que se dedica a las Relaciones Públicas.

-Claro -Archie pareció contento de dejar el tema de la trampa-. Lo hará muy bien. Annie es una auténtica arrolladora en conseguir lo que quiere, pero Candy lo consigue haciéndote reír.

«Igual que tú», pensó Terry, y se sintió mejor. Aquella mujer sería la versión femenina de Archie.

-Tiene el pelo rubio y rizado, unos hoyuelos adorables y le encanta hablar. No hay nada que la haga callar.

-Es una espina en el trasero, ¿verdad? -Terry se preocupó otra vez-. Puedes decírmelo.

-No, no es ninguna espina, a menos que te cruces en su objetivo. Bajo esa encantadora sonrisa puede ser extremadamente cabezota. Figúrate, Annie había encargado rosas rojas para los ramos de la boda, y cuando llegaron las flores resultaron ser rosas blancas. Annie se preocupó mucho y estuvo a punto de montar en cólera, pero Candy le prometió que conseguiría cambiarlas sin armar un escándalo. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero cuando el órgano empezó a sonar todos los ramos de la boda eran de rosas rojas.

-Aquí está el álbum -Annie apareció con un libro forrado de piel del tamaño de un diccionario enciclopédico.

Terry se armó de paciencia. Había docena de fotos y verlas todas era como comerse un gran plato de galletas saladas sin una buena taza de café. Si al menos tuviera la certeza de que aquel despliegue de pompa y alegría iba a tener un final feliz... Pero no era así, por lo que todo le parecía una monumental pérdida de tiempo y dinero.

-Aquí está, caminando por el pasillo.

Terry miró obediente la foto que Annie le indicaba, y vio a una mujer que definitivamente parecía demasiado dulce para él. Le recordaba a la princesa de un cuento de hadas y él ya había abandonado las fantasías azules mucho tiempo atrás. Llevaba un vestido color lavanda con mangas vaporosas, una corona de flores en la cabeza y tal y como Archie le había dicho, tenía el cabello rubio y rizado y unos simpáticos hoyuelos.

No tenía el aspecto de ser una mujer que se muriera por vivir en la gran ciudad. Tal vez Annie hubiera sobreestimado su imprudencia.

-¿Ves lo guapa que es? -Annie la señaló con el dedo-. No te será muy duro acompañarla por unos días, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que no -dijo Terry, y observó la foto con más detenimiento. La chica era definitivamente alegre, con esa sonrisa que provocaba más sonrisas. Terry se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba sonriendo y se puso serio.

-Te gustará- dijo Annie -. Es muy fácil tratar con ella. Y le gusta mucho hablar.

-Eso ha dicho Archie, una auténtica parlanchina, pero siempre era mejor eso que un silencio incómodo.

Además, tenía que admitir que le gustaba el modo en que caminaba, con los hombros hacia atrás y la cabeza muy alta. Tenía unos pechos voluptuosos y una cintura estrecha, pero no pudo apreciar sus piernas porque el vestido le llegaba hasta los tobillos. No era que su físico le importase, pero el aspecto la ayudaría en su nueva vida social.

-¿Lo harás? -preguntó Annie.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendré que cuidarla?

-Oh, no sé. Una semana, tal vez dos...

Terry asintió. Ya estaba convencido de que Candy no presentaba ninguna amenaza a su preciada vida de soltero. Si no se había dejado seducir por mujeres que hablaban tres idiomas y que vestían ropa de diseñador, no tendría el menor problema en tratar con alguien con briznas de heno en el pelo.

-¿Y dices que llega el próximo jueves?

-Eso es. El jueves -Annie hojeó el á y yo la ayudaremos durante el fin de semana a buscar piso -miró a Terry-. Si pudieras venir el sábado, sería un modo discreto de presentaros. Luego, podrías encargar una pizza por la noche y conocerse un poco más.

-Está bien -Terry se fijó en una foto que debía de haber sido tomada durante el baile del banquete-. ¿Es esta?

Annie se echó a reír.

-Sí, esa es Candy En aquel momento todos teníamos unas cuantas copas de champán en el cuerpo y Archie la sacó a bailar una danza irlandesa. Hubo quien apostó a que no era capaz.

-Y no lo era -dijo Archie riendo-, pero el chico de la apuesta estaba tan concentrado mirando sus piernas que no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo fatal, así que Annie y yo ganamos.

Viendo la foto Terry no pudo decir si Candy sabía bailar o no, pero de lo que no había duda era que tenía unas piernas muy... tentadoras. No era extraño que un tipo se hubiera quedado perplejo al admirarlas. Terry sintió un estremecimiento que no quería sentir.

De repente se sintió inseguro de sí mismo y comprendió la preocupación de Annie por que Candy estuviera sola en Nueva York.

¡Nueva York! Candy sonrió a Annie y a Archie y los tres subieron al ascensor de su primer apartamento.

Las pocas cosas que la acompañaban de Lakewood estaban apiladas a sus pies y en la pequeña furgoneta que Archie había alquilado. Sin poder evitarlo, se puso a cantar New York, New York.

-Vamos -le dijo a Annie-. Canta conmigo.

Annie obedeció, mientras Archie ponía una mueca. Estuvieron cantando hasta el cuarto piso.

-Pensaron en los vecinos -les dijo Archie.

-Oh, lo entenderán -respondió Candy-. Una chica se muda a su primer apartamento en Nueva York una sola vez en la vida.

-Tiene razón -corroboró Annie-. Crecimos juntas con esta canción. Era nuestro ritual particular cada vez que nos imaginábamos viviendo en la Gran Manzana.

-Y por eso hay que cantarla ahora –añadió Candy-. Para convencerme de que estoy aquí.

-Vale, pero luego no me vengas llorando si alguien te denuncia en tu primer día.

Candy miró hacia las otras puertas de la planta. Tal vez Archie tenía razón. Era la primera vez que vivía en un edificio y no sería muy tranquilo si todos los vecinos salieran del ascensor cantando a pleno pulmón.

-¡Lo siento! -gritó-. ¡Es mi primer día! ¡Desde hoy no armaré tanto ruido! -se volvió hacia Archie-.

¿Qué tal?

-Oh, eso ha estado mucho mejor -respondió él con una sonrisa.

-Seguramente no haya nadie en casa a estas horas -dijo Annie-. ¿Dónde tienes la llave?

-Aquí -Candy se descolgó su vistosa mochila y sacó la llave de un bolsillo. Le dio un beso sonoro y la introdujo en la cerradura.

-¿Es ese otro ritual? -preguntó Archie.

-No exactamente. Pero hay que comprender el significado. Es la primera llave que tengo que abre un sitio que es mío y solo mío -giró la llave y abrió la puerta-. ¡Taran!... Brrr!. Hace frío aquí dentro.

Vamos a calentarlo un poco -corrió hacia el termostato y subió la temperatura.

Pero ¿y qué si era frío y triste en aquella mañana gris de enero? En cuanto ascendiera en su nuevo empleo lo amueblaría a su gusto. De momento ya contaba con la pieza más importante del mobiliario, que se la llevarían en un par de horas. El día anterior, además de la nueva mochila, había comprado una cama.

¡Y menuda cama! Una enorme alcoba con dosel y columnas. Al verla había cerrado los ojos y la había cargado a su cuenta, junto a las sábanas negras de satén al mullido edredón.

«¡Supera esto, Charlie Withman!»», pensó con malicia. Se acabaron los asientos traseros de los coches.

Su próximo romance sería en una cama de verdad.

-Ya verás qué agradable te resulta cuando estés instalada -le aseguró Annie.

-Claro que sí -dijo Candy volviendo a la realidad, mientras Archie entraba con las bolsas-. Gracias, Archie

-le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Realmente, Archie era un pedazo de pan y Annie había hecho lo correcto casándose con él. Miró a su amiga y su abultada barriga. Deberías sentarte. No tengo sillas pero puedes usar esa bolsa. Seguro que aguanta tu peso.

-Gracias, muchas gracias -dijo Annie en tono irónico-. Recuérdame que te hable así cuando te llegue el turno.

-¡Oh, Annie, no lo decía en ese sentido! Sabes muy bien que el embarazo te sienta de maravilla.

¿Verdad que está preciosa, Archie?

-Sí. Ella no piensa lo mismo, pero lo está.

-Está bien, está bien -dijo Annie-. Estoy preciosa... y hambrienta. Archie, ¿me harías el favor de subirme un par de sándwiches? Mientras tanto, nosotras buscaremos platos -se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el suelo.

-Eso -confirmó Candy-. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Mi primera comida en mi primer día, en mi primer apartamento...

-¿Quieres que traiga champán? -le preguntó Archie.

-No, porque Annie no puede beber y así no es divertido. Pero podrías traer algunas cervezas. ¿Te importa que bebamos cerveza sin ti, Annie?

-Un poco, pero no tanto como si bebierais champán. Me conformaré con un descafeinado con leche.

-Te lo traeré, y cerveza para nosotros -dijo Archie-. Seguramente a Terry también le apetezca. -¿Terry? – a Candy, el nombre le resultaba familiar pero no conseguía acordarse-. ¿Quién es Terry?

-¿Todavía no le has dicho nada? -le preguntó Archie a su mujer.

-Pensaba hacerlo en cuanto salieras por la puerta -respondió Annie-. Esto es cosa de chicas.

-Pero ¿qué pasa con lo que le dijiste a Terry? Esto no es...

-Los sándwiches, Archie.

Archie se encogió de hombros. -Vale, solo estaba diciendo que...

-Para mí, de embutido con pan de centeno -dijo Annie-. ¿Candy?

-Para mí también -Candy estaba impaciente. Los brillantes ojos de su amiga dejaban claro que tenía un plan. Y una vez que Annie tenía un plan, nadie era capaz de detenerla.

-De acuerdo, ya me voy -dijo Archie.

En cuanto las dos se quedaron solas, Candy se quitó el abrigo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a Annie.

-Vale, suéltalo.

-El otro día se me ocurrió una idea genial. -Y tiene que ver con ese Terry, ¿verdad?

-Exacto. Terry iba a ser el padrino de Archie en la boda ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí, sí... Terry Grandchester. Tuvimos que cambiar su nombre por el de John en el último minuto.

Varicela. Es el chico de padres tan ricos, ¿verdad?

-El mismo -Annie se abrazó las rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante- Candy, es encantador. Tiene la sonrisa de un niño, pero en lo demás es todo un hombre. Trabaja con Archie, y es uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Espera -Candy le puso una mano en el brazo-. Esto suena al discurso que me sueltas cada vez que intentas emparejarme con alguien. Yo no quiero salir con ese amigo de Archie. ¿Qué pasa si está buscando a una novia formal... o a una futura esposa?

-Terry no. Es...

-Bueno, pero aun así sigue siendo el amigo de Archie. Lo que yo quiero es salir ahí fuera y conocer a un montón de desconocidos -le sacudió el brazo a Annie para enfatizar su intención-. ¿Te das cuenta de que en toda mi vida apenas he conocido a nuevas personas? Así no hay misterio ni nada. He hecho una lista... Quiero saber -lo que es una cita con alguien de Wall Street…

-Ese es Terry.

-Y con un artista, con alguien de la construcción, con un bombero, y...

-Sí, pero eso pensábamos hacerlo juntas.

-¡Ajá! Estás celosa porque has acabado con Archie antes de probar todo lo demás.

-En absoluto. Estoy, preocupada de que salgas sola ahí afuera.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

-Estaré bien. Yo soy, cuatro años mayor. Y más sabía.

-Yo diría que solo mayor.

-Eh, ¿estás diciendo que no puedo desenvolverme por mi cuenta en Nueva York?

-Estoy diciendo que es un gran paso y que no conviene precipitarse y también estoy diciendo que no pasará nada porque pases la primera semana con Terry. Te enseñará los lugares que debes evitar hasta que sepas orientarte por ti misma.

Candy la miró con recelo.

-No irás a convertirte en mi madre ahora que estás casada, ¿verdad?

-No -Annie se echó a reír-. Terry es el tipo de hombre que ninguna madre recomendaría a su hija. Es condenadamente guapo, sexy, como nadie y no tiene la menor intención de comprometerse con ninguna mujer.

-¿En serio? -aquello empezaba a resultar interesante. Tal vez aquel hombre pudiera ser el tipo de Wall Street, siempre y cuando dejaran claras las reglas desde el principio. Ella quería conocer a la mayor cantidad posible de hombres, y tenía que asegurarse de que ese Terry lo entendiera-. ¿Seguro que no está buscando a una esposa? Has dicho que es el mejor amigo de Archie...

-Sí, y tienen ideas muy parecidas en casi todo, pero no piensan lo mismo del matrimonio. Terry nunca nos lo diría a la cara, pero creo que está esperando a que Archie y yo reconozcamos nuestra equivocación.

-¡Pero si están hechos el uno para el otro! ¿Por qué cree esa tontería?

-Supongo que por culpa de sus padres y sus amigos de la alta sociedad. Aunque sus padres están casados, no viven juntos.

-Ah... -Candy apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas-. Pero no debería generalizar sobre los matrimonios solo porque uno haya fallado.

-Tal vez, pero es el que mejor conoce Terry. Y hay que reconocer que hay- muchas parejas desgraciadas. En cualquier caso, para Terry el matrimonio es la perdición y por eso cree que lo mejor es no casarse nunca.

-Eso es muy triste.

-¿Lo es? No todo el mundo necesita casarse. Tú, por ejemplo, tampoco quieres.

-A corto plazo no, pero eso no significa que no acabe haciéndolo -le sonrió a Annie-. Después de haber experimentado lo suficiente.

-Oye sé que quieres investigar por tu cuenta, pero creo que te vendría bien contar con la ayuda de Terry al principio. Es el acompañante perfecto y además está buenísimo.

-No sé. Es como ir acompañada de una niñera. Yo... -un zumbido resonó en el apartamento-. ¡Mi timbre! -se puso en pie de un salto-. Es la primera vez que suena en mi primer día en mi primer apartamento.

Sé que debe de ser Archie con los sándwiches, pero aun así es muy emocionante -corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Mira primero por la mirilla! -le recordó Annie.

-Oh, sí, claro. Debería hacerlo aunque crea que es Archie, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, puede tratarse de un ladrón o de un loco.

Sonrió y echó un vistazo por la mirilla. Entonces dio un salto hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa, Candy?

-No es Archie -no reconocía al visitante, pero era realmente guapo.

-¿Tiene el pelo negro y los ojos azules?

-Si

-Entonces es Terry.

-¿Mi escolta? -volvió a mirar por la mirilla. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros, una sudadera gris, una parka azul marino y uno zapatos deportivos. Un conjunto muy atractivo.

-¿No vas a abrirle? -preguntó Annie.

-Si -Candy giró el pomo con expectación. Su primera visita masculina en su primer día en su primer apartamento en Nueva York-. Sí, creo que voy a hacerlo.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Pasiones Encadenadas**

**Capitulo 2**

La puerta se abrió y, Terry se encontró cara a cara con Candy White, de Lakewood, Chicago. Parecía una niña a quien le hubieran prometido un viaje a Disneyworld. Su expresión era inocente y vulnerable, como correspondía a alguien que hubiera nacido en un pueblo perdido.

Pero con lo que no había contado era con su repentino deseo de querer protegerla, lo cual había esperado Annie.

Al verla de cerca le parecía una chica sencilla más que una princesa. Tenía la nariz pecosa y los ojos grandes y verdes. Apenas llevaba maquillaje y su aspecto, con vaqueros y un jersey de Mets, era muy saludable. Solo le faltaban las coletas.

En cierto modo, Terry sintió envidia. No podía recordar la última vez que había esperado el futuro con tanta emoción. Aunque estaba claro que aquella joven iba a llevarse una gran desilusión con la vida real. Él no la conocía, pero tuvo la ridícula necesidad de decirle que volviera a Chicago.

-Tú debes de ser Terry -le dijo ella-. Annie me ha dicho que quieres ser mi escolta por una temporada, hasta que me acostumbre a la gran ciudad.

Terry no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

-¿Te has sentido ofendida?

-Un poco -respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Oh, claro que no -intervino Annie-. En el fondo esta...

-¡Ya está aquí la comida! -interrumpió Archie, que llegaba en ese momento-. Candy, tienes que aprender a no quedarte parada en el rellano con la puerta abierta. Hola, Terry. Te he traído un sándwich, y he comprando tres clases de cerveza importada.

-¿Tres clases? ¿Pero has visto la minúscula nevera de Candy? -preguntó Annie. Le quitó la bolsa de la comida y la puso en el mostrador que separaba la cocina del salón-. No tendrá espacio para nada más si metes toda esa cerveza.

-Puedo guardar la cerveza en el armario -dijo Candy-. Vamos a ver... Nos hacen falta platos -se puso a buscar en las bolsas.

-Tómate una cerveza, amigo -Archie abrió una botella y se la pasó a que reducir el inventario para que Candy pueda guardar la carne y las verduras.

-Gracias -Terry agradeció la distracción de la cerveza. Hasta ese momento solo se había fijado en lo bien que le quedaban los vaqueros a Candy. De acuerdo, tal vez sintiera un mínimo interés, pero podría manejarlo.

-No creo que cocine mucho -dijo Candy-. Prefiero la comida para llevar -miró a Terry por encima del hombro-. En Lakewood hay que conducir cuarenta kilómetros hasta el McDonald's más cercano... Vaya, no encuentro los platos. Creía que estaban en esta caja, pero...

-Olvida los platos -dijo Archie-. Podemos usar las servilletas y tener cuidado de no manchar.

-Por mí de acuerdo -aceptó Terry. Recordó que hasta Archie, que había empezado en Nueva York sin nada, tenía más recursos que aquella chica.

En pocos minutos se encontró sentado en el suelo de madera, frente a una caja que hacía las veces de mesa. Archie también se sentó en el suelo, pero Annie se quedó sentada en otra caja.

-Supongo que debo ir buscando una mesa y algunas sillas -dijo Candy.

-Yo tengo una mesita y unas sillas plegables que te puedo prestar -ofreció Terry. Enseguida se sorprendió de haber hecho semejante propuesta. No era el mejor modo de mantener la relación libre de líos.

Pero al verla tan falta de muebles no pudo evitarlo. Él tenía mucho más de lo que necesitaba.

-Estupendo -dijo ella-. Me he gastado todo lo que tenía en la cama, así que prefiero no comprar nada durante un tiempo.

De modo que aquella era su prioridad, pensó Terry con un hormigueo de excitación. Era una reacción normal... Casi todos los hombres se excitarían ante una mujer que se gastaba todo su dinero en una cama.

-Hablando de camas, ¿cuándo se supone que van a traértela? -preguntó Archie.

Candy miró su reloj. -Pronto.

-Espero que me ayudes -le dijo Archie a Terry-. En el almacén nos cobraban un suplemento por armarla, así que le dije a Candy que podríamos hacerlo tú y yo. Creo que Candy tiene las herramientas necesarias.

-Con mucho gusto -dijo Terry. No tenía ni idea de cómo se montaba una cama, pero nunca se lo había dicho a Archie. En sus diez años de amistad habían bebido litros y litros de cerveza, habían jugado al tenis y habían visto incontables partidos de fútbol. Pero jamás habían trabajado juntos con herramientas.

Podría haberlo reconocido en ese mismo instante, pero temió que una chica como Candy, que venía preparada con su caja de herramientas, pudiera pensar mal de él por no tener esa habilidad masculina.

De modo que permaneció callado. Además, solo era una cama, por amor de Dios una base de metal o de madera, un colchón y unas sábanas. Seguramente harían falta más músculos que destreza, y él tenía los músculos necesarios, gracias a las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio con Archie.

-Mientras ustedes se ocupan de la cama, nosotras desempaquetaremos el resto de las cosas –dijo Annie-. Antes de que se den cuenta todo estará en su sitio.

-Todo -repitió Candy-. No sé si te has fijado, Terry, pero desde la ventana, si te asomas un poco, se pueden ver a lo lejos los árboles de Central Park. Ahora no tienen hojas, como es natural, pero en primavera será impresionante.

-Sí, lo será -Terry pensó en su propio apartamento, que estaba a solo una manzana de Central Park.

Decidió que era mejor no mencionarlo. Nunca había tenido que trabajar por dinero, gracias al fondo de fideicomiso que disfrutaba desde los veintiún años. Pero después de estar diez años trabajando en Wall Street, había ganado lo suficiente para comprarse el apartamento sin necesitar el dinero del fondo, de lo cual se sentía muy orgulloso.

Pero sabía que no era el mismo orgullo de Archie y Annie. Ellos no habían tenido la misma seguridad económica que él, pero aun así habían triunfado. En Nueva York no había proezas fáciles.

-Escucha -dijo Candy-. ¿Lo oyen?

-¿Oír qué? -Annie Tomó un sorbo de café.

-El tráfico. Autobuses, taxis, limusinas, camiones, furgonetas de reparto... Hasta hoy que es sábado hay tráfico. Incluso de noche.

Archie suspiró.

-Sí, pero no puedes hacer nada, me temo. La única alternativa es vivir en las afueras, lo que significa una gran distancia que recorrer cada día.

-Puedo ayudarte a poner algunas cortinas -sugirió Annie-. Eso amortiguará un poco el ruido.

-Te acostumbrarás -le aseguró Terry. Pensaba que ella estaría acostumbrada al canto de los pájaros y, de los grillos. Seguramente sentiría nostalgia en cuanto apagara las luces y solo oyera el ruido de los coches-. Yo, por ejemplo, no me he dado cuenta hasta que lo has mencionado.

-Es verdad -dijo Archie-. Dentro de poco ni siquiera lo notarás.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa.

-No quiero acostumbrarme. ¡Me encanta! ¿No hay gente que sueña con vivir junto al mar para escuchar las olas? Pues soñaba con vivir en Nueva York y oír el tráfico.

Terry la miró con incredulidad. -¿Lo dices en serio? -Completamente.

-Esto sí que es nuevo para mí -dijo él-. Sé que a mucha gente no le importa el ruido, o que incluso llegan a acostumbrarse, pero nunca he conocido a nadie a quien le guste.

-No he dicho que me guste. He dicho que me encanta. ¿Has pasado mucho tiempo en un pueblo? –le preguntó a Terry.

-Por supuesto -había estado en los pueblecitos de la campiña francesa y de la costa española, en las aldeas de Suiza, en las pequeñas ciudades del norte de California... Él mismo se había criado en un pueblo en el estado de Nueva York, pero era un pueblo con muchas distracciones.

-Entonces respóndeme con sinceridad. Si tuvieras que elegir un sitio para vivir, ¿sería un pequeño pueblo donde nunca ocurre nada y donde conoces a todo el mundo, o sería en una gran ciudad como esta, donde tienes la posibilidad de conocer a gente nueva cada día?

-La ciudad -respondió él, pero no creía que sus razones fueran las mismas que las de Candy. En el pueblo donde se crió no conocía a casi nadie, pero todos sabían quién era él. El nombre de Grandchester causaba toda clase de reacciones, y muy, pocas de ellas eran buenas. La gente se mostraba indiferente, envidiosa o antipática. Solo unos pocos eran capaces de ver más allá de su dinero.

-Ahí lo tienes -dijo Candy.

-Yo escogería ambos lugares -comentó Archie-. Mi sueño es tener el dinero suficiente para comprar una casa en un pueblecito e ir al trabajo en tren.

-Pero esa no es la clase de pueblo de dónde venimos Candy y yo -observó Annie-. La gente de nuestro pueblo no trabaja en la ciudad. Es completamente diferente.

-Completamente -Candy Tomó un trago de cerveza-. En Lakewood todo el mundo trabaja, vive y juega al bingo en el mismo pueblo. Nadie se desplaza a diario a ninguna parte.

-Pero Lakewood no está tan mal -dijo Archie-. He pasado muy buenos momentos allí.

-Como demuestra mi estado actual -Annie se dio una palmadita en la abultada barriga.

-Y además -continuó Archie-, un ritmo de vida más tranquilo es agradable para variar.

-Exacto -dijo Candy-. Para variar. Pero prueba a vivir de esa manera durante veintiséis años. Estoy hasta el gorro de los campos de trigo.

-Oh, vamos, Candy -Archie le sonrió-. Hacerlo en el asiento trasero de un coche es una costumbre tan americana como el pastel de manzana. Lo tiene todo: el placer prohibido, la falta de espacio, la emoción por ser descubierto... Es fantástico, ¿verdad, Terry?

-Eh... sí -Terry jamás lo había hecho con una chica en el asiento trasero de un coche, pero deseó haberlo hecho para poder sentirse como un tipo normal en vez de como un niño rico que había perdido su virginidad en un hotel de lujo.

Pensó en cuánta gente lo habría hecho con Candy en Lakewood. Tal vez en aquellos momentos alguien estuviera sentado en un tractor arando el trigo, y añorando las curvas de su pequeño cuerpo.

Bueno, tal vez no estuviera arando en pleno mes de enero. Terry no sabía nada sobre el trabajo de una granja, pero el arado era imposible con la tierra congelada. Quizá ese chico con el corazón destrozado estuviera dando de comer a las gallinas.

En cualquier caso, no pudo evitar imaginarse a Candy haciendo el amor en el asiento trasero de un coche.

Y era un pensamiento peligrosamente excitante. El timbre volvió a sonar y Candy se levantó.

-¡Mi cama! -gritó mientras corría hacia la puerta.

-Mira antes por la mirilla -le recordó Annie.

-Vale... Oh, ¡Son los tipos que traen mi cama! Me muero de impaciencia.

Terry miró a Annie.

-¿Es siempre así? -le preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Así cómo? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes tan... efusiva.

-Oh, está más entusiasmada que de costumbre porque acaba de mudarse. Pero, sí, es así de efusiva – lo miró a los ojos-. ¿Crees que podrás aguantar su ritmo?

Candy no podía creerse que un hombre como Terry estuviera en su dormitorio en su primer día en Nueva York Cierto era que estaba allí para ayudar a Archie a armar la cama, pero eso no le quitaba emoción a sus fantasías.

-Te gusta -le dijo Annie mientras fregaba a mano los platos. Habían decidido no usar el lavavajillas porque era demasiado pequeño.

-Y tú sabías que me gustaría -respondió Candy mientras se subía al mostrador para limpiar las estanterías. Por lo visto, también iba a necesitar un taburete-. Me recuerda al póster que tengo de Harrison Ford en Armas de mujer.

-Pues deberías verlo con un traje... Oh, chica.

-No creo que debas hacer comentarios como ese estando casada y embarazada -le dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

-Eh, nada me prohíbe mirar.

-Vamos, admite que estás un poco celosa porque yo esté empezando.

-De eso nada.

-Claro que sí -pasó un paño seco por la estanterí mueres de impaciencia por conocer los detalles de mis inminentes aventuras.

-Sé que no me crees, pero disfruto mucho más en la cama con Archie de lo que nunca he disfrutado como chica soltera.

-Tienes razón, no te creo -Candy terminó de limpiar los estantes y se bajó del mostrador-. Cuando te casas es como si te «flashearan» con uno de esos aparatos de Men in Black. Toda tu vida sexual anterior es borrada de tu mente.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Es solo que...

Un golpe seco salió del dormitorio, seguido de una maldición.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver a los chicos -dijo Candy.

Antes de que entrase en el dormitorio, Archie salió con un aspecto de frustración.

-Es imposible.

-Tiene razón -corroboró Terry, que salía con un destornillador en la mano-. Es imposible.

-¿Queréis decir que las piezas no encajan?

-Las piezas encajan –dijo Archie-. Pero la cama es demasiado grande para la habitación. Lo hemos probado de varias maneras, pero es inútil.

-Déjame ver -Candy entró en el cuarto. Era cierto. El cabecero estaba medio subido a la pared-. No puedo creérmelo. Esto es un dormitorio. ¿Cómo es posible que no quepa una cama?

-Una cama puede, pero no está cama -recalcó Archie-. Por lo menos caben seis personas, Candy. ¿Por qué tuviste que escoger algo tan enorme?

-Porque en el almacén parecía preciosa; por eso -Candy no iba a responder con sinceridad con Terry allí. Había comprado esa cama porque era todo lo contrario al asiento trasero de un coche. Nunca le faltaría espacio para hacer el amor. A Archie y a Terry les podía gustar hacerlo en un sitio tan estrecho, pero a ella no. Annie se acercó y echó un vistazo.

-Tal vez deberías llamar al almacén y preguntar si tienen otra más pequeña.

-No, no quiero otra más pequeña -respondió Candy- con firmeza-. La pondré en la salita -todos la miraron sorprendidos, pero ninguno trató de convencerla-. ¿Pueden ponerla contra la pared de la derecha? Así podré contemplar los árboles de Central Park.

-Claro -dijo Archie-. Terry, ¿me alcanzas la llave inglesa?

A Candy le encantaba ver a los hombres con herramientas. Hubiera podido hacerlo ella misma, pero le hubiera costado mucho trabajo, porque las piezas eran muy pesadas. Además, de esa manera aquella noche podría pensar que Terry, un guapo semental de Wall Street, había apretado los tornillos. Y también recordaría el aspecto tan apetitoso de su trasero cuando se inclinó para buscar la llave inglesa.

-Te he pillado mirando - le susurró Annie.

-Me gustaría pasarle la lengua por todo el cuerpo. . . -estaba encantada de que le costase tanto encontrar la llave inglesa.

-Nadie te lo impide.

-No creo que quiera a una chica recién salida de una granja. Seguramente esté acostumbrado a la sofisticación... - se quedó perpleja cuando Terry sacó unas pinzas y se las tendió a Archie.

Archie miró la herramienta que le ofrecía y negó con la cabeza. Hizo un dibujo en el aire y Terry volvió a guardarla. Hurgó un poco más en la caja y finalmente encontró la llave inglesa. Archie asintió y la tomó.

Candy intercambió una mirada con Annie. Aquello necesitaba un análisis inmediato.

Annie señaló con la cabeza hacia el dormitorio, donde podrían hablar en privado.

-Vamos, Candy -dijo en voz alta-. Te ayudaré a colgar la ropa en el armario.

-Magnífico -respondió ella, y la siguió hasta el cuarto-. ¿Has visto? Terry no sabe distinguir entre una llave inglesa y unas pinzas.

-Y más que eso, no quería que supieras que no sabía. Creo que tu opinión le importa mucho.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? -el corazón de Candy empezó a latir con fuerza.

-¿Tengo que decírtelo?

-No estoy preparada para esto -dijo ella apretando una mano contra el estómago.

-¿Por qué no? Pensé que te morías de ganas por empezar a probar a los hombres de Nueva York.

-Sí, pero no quiero estropearlo con un tipo como Terry. Puede que no sepa distinguir las herramientas, pero está acostumbrado a mujeres más refinadas que yo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a nuestro lema? «Finge hasta que lo consigas». Yo podría ayudarte. Solíamos ser muy buenas con los planes de seducción...

-No, no, no -Candy agitó las manos horrorizada. Podía fingir que sabía bailar una danza irlandesa, pero no estaba preparada para ser una chica de Nueva York. Aún no.

-Vamos, Candy. ¿Qué puedes perder?

-¡Mi orgullo! Además, es muy tarde. Ya ha visto lo que soy: una chica pueblerina de Chicago.

-No hay nada vulgar en ti, y lo sabes muy bien. -En el interior puede que no, pero tengo un aspecto muy corriente. Ya sabes lo importante que es la primera impresión. Nunca podría convencerlo de que no soy una chica de pueblo.

-Creo que merece la pena intentarlo -dijo Annie con el ceño fruncido.

-Y yo creo que es imposible. Puede ser mi amigo durante dos semanas, si eso va a hacer que te sientas mejor. Pero nada más. Ya ha conocido a la versión anterior de Candy White. No podría convencerlo de la posterior

-¡Eh, es solo un hombre! Bríndale algunas de sus fantasías y se olvidará de todo lo demás.

-La primera vez que pruebe con eso quiero que sea con alguien que desconozca mi origen. Alguien que no sepa que soy de Lakewood, en Chicago, donde hay que conducir cuarenta kilómetros para ir a un McDonald's. Annie se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras. Que sea solo tu amigo.

-Bien- durante un instante se sintió irritada con Annie por haberle presentado tan pronto a Terry. Pero pronto se le pasó la irritación. Su amiga solo trataba de ayudarla.

Su plan había sufrido un contratiempo, pero Annie no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. De momento ya le había presentado a Terry, y sabía que alguien como Candy, tan llena de vitalidad y sensualidad, era lo que él necesitaba para desprenderse de su coraza.

Annie lo tenía muy claro. Por mucho que lo negara, Terry necesitaba una esposa y una familia. Y Candy podía salir con todos los hombres de Nueva York, pero jamás conocería a nadie mejor que Terry.

Además, Annie había pasado por la vida de soltera que Candy anhelaba, y no era lo que su amiga se imaginaba La búsqueda podía ser muy dolorosa y traumática, y Annie deseaba haber conocido a Archie mucho antes. Quería evitarle a Candy el mismo sufrimiento.

Y también quería vengarse. Candy se habla burlado de ella cuando empezó a salir con Archie. Era el momento de demostrarle que también ella podía enamorarse. Y nadie mejor que Terry para ese propósito.

Candy estaba convencida de que no iba a caer en el mismo error que ella. Pero iba a hacerlo, pensó Annie con una sonrisa. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Pasiones Encadenadas**

**Capitulo 3**

-Me ha visto hacer el ridículo con las herramientas -le dijo Terry a Archie. Nunca se había sentido tan torpe delante de una mujer. Y lo peor era que se suponía que no debía importarle.

-No es tan grave -dijo Archie mientras terminaba de fijar las piezas del cabecero.

-Para mí no puede ser más grave. Demonios, es la primera mujer que conozco que tiene su propia caja de herramientas.

-Bueno, tú debes de ser el primer hombre con portafolios que ella conoce. Además, ¿qué te importa lo que piense de ti?

-Tienes razón -no le quedaba más opción que mentir-. No me importa.

-Estupendo. Por un momento, parecía importarte mucho. Ahora, aguanta esto mientras termino de fijar la estructura.

-De acuerdo -Terry se movió hacia el extremo de la base-. Pero si voy a ser yo quien la proteja en la gran ciudad, no creo que me dé una buena imagen siendo tan inútil con las herramientas.

-Te preocupas demasiado. No creo que piense mal de ti por eso.

-Sí, seguro que tienes razón. Además, no importa si piensa mal o no - la conversación empezaba a incomodarlo. Era mejor hablar de la cama, con aquellos postes tallados que se elevaban más de dos metros. Había algo fálico en ellos-. Esta cama es inmensa.

-Como ya he dicho, no sé por qué tuvo que comprar esta monstruosidad.

-¿Para celebrar orgías? -preguntó sin pensar.

-Dios, espero que no. Annie perdería los estribos si supiera que Candy tiene pensado algo así.

-Entonces esperemos que no - Terry era demasiado conservador para pensar en parejas múltiples, y sin embargo se preguntaba qué secretos esconderían aquellos rizos rubios.

-Supongo que habrá que comprenderla -dijo Archie-. Ha vivido toda su vida compartiendo el mismo dormitorio con sus hermanas. ¿Qué clase de vida es esa para una veinteañera?

-Frustrante - reconoció Terry. Pensar en Candy como en una bestia sexual lo ponía nervioso.

-El pueblo de Lakewood no ofrece muchas oportunidades para practicar el sexo fuera del matrimonio -siguió Archie-. Solo están los caminos desiertos y poco más. No hay pensiones, ni moteles, ni siquiera un camping. Y aunque lo hubiera, nadie podría hospedarse en ellos sin que lo supiera todo el pueblo.

-Suena a algo terrible. No se parece en nada a ningún pueblo que haya visto.

-No, pero así son los pueblos del interior, amigo Annie y yo pasamos nuestra noche de bodas en el viejo dormitorio de Candy. Había tanto ruido, con maderas crujiendo, gatos, perros y trampas para ratones, que acabamos en una carretera desierta en medio del campo.

-Increíble -en el mundo bien de los ricos no existían semejantes controles. En cuanto Terry tuvo edad suficiente para conducir, se le proveyó de un coche y de toda la libertad posible. Sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados para prestarle atención.

-Es gracioso pensar que nuestro primer hijo ha sido concebido en el asiento trasero de un Dodge – dijo Archie-. Es como volver a los días del instituto, o mejor dicho, a las noches. Los viernes por la noche, después del partido de fútbol, era el mejor momento. Supongo que igual que para ti.

Terry miró por la puerta para asegurarse de que las mujeres seguían en el dormitorio.

-Nunca me he acostado con una chica en un coche -confesó.

-Vamos, no bromees.

-Lo digo en serio.

-¿Ni siquiera en una limusina?

-Por Dios, claro que no. ¿Con Eleanor y el chófer delante?

-Cielos, no me lo hubiera creído de ti, con Eleanor o sin ella -Archie siguió trabajando-. Annie y yo hemos pensando muchas veces en alquilar una limusina. Sería mucho más espaciosa que el viejo Dodge.

-Nunca he salido con nadie a quien le gustara la idea -era mejor excusarse con eso, en vez de reconocer que nunca había considerado la posibilidad.

-Lastima, aunque ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco hasta que apareció Annie. Tal vez, por haber vivido en un pueblo, tenía una imaginación sexual desbordada.

-Sí, tal vez -volvió a pensar en Candy. Seguramente estaría encantada de hacerlo en una limusina, pero no iba a ser él quien lo comprobara.

-En cualquier caso, le doy gracias a Dios por haberme dado a Annie. Sé que no te gusta pensar en el matrimonio, pero es fantástico, amigo. Realmente fantástico.

-Me alegro por ti -le dijo con sinceridad, pero no estaba seguro de que Archie siguiera pensando igual al cabo de un año.

Terry se quedó pensando en la farsa de sus padres mientras veía trabajar a Archie. Al cabo de un rato creyó saber cómo se hacía y le pidió que le dejara usar la llave inglesa.

-Adelante -respondió Archie, y le tendió la herramienta.

Terry imitó los movimientos que había visto y comprobó con satisfacción que los tornillos giraban en la dirección deseada.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que hacer esto fuera tan divertido?

Archie se echó a reír.

-Ahora tenemos que subir el dosel y fijar las tablillas superiores. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

-¿Cómo voy a subir tan alto? -preguntó Terry. Archie señaló un par de cajas.

-Por lo que pesan deben de contener libros. -De acuerdo -Terry apiló las cajas y se subió con cuidado-.

Pásame una de las tablillas -deseó que Candy apareciera en esos momentos y viera que era él quien tenía la llave inglesa en la mano-. Ahora que he visto cómo se hace no parece tan complicado, pero es muy, embarazoso para un hombre de treinta y un años no haber hecho antes nada parecido.

-¿Por qué? -Terry lo observó con los brazos cruzados-. La gente aprende por necesidad y a ti no te hizo falta. Estoy seguro de que si Candy tiene una caja de herramientas es por ser la hija mayor. Su padre tuvo que enseñarle para que pudiera ayudar en casa, igual que hizo mi padre conmigo.

Terry movió las cajas de lugar y volvió a subirse.

-Mi padre solo me enseñó a leer los valores de la Bolsa.

-Lo que te ha hecho ganar mucho más dinero que si te hubiera enseñado a distinguir entre unas pinzas y una llave inglesa, créeme.

-Sí, pero no sé ni cambiar un enchufe.

-Cuando conduces un Mercedes no se supone que tengas que cambiar tú mismo los enchufes. Ni siquiera que tengas que abrir el cofre. Imagina a cuántos ingenieros alemanes arruinarías si aprendieras a hacer chapuzas.

-Puede que me haga con una Harley y punto - Terry empezó a fijar la última esquina de la cama.

-Vamos a dejar el tema, ¿quieres? Me parece que la cerveza y la llave inglesa se te han subido a la cabeza.

-¿Te preocupa verme con una Harley? -le preguntó Terry con una sonrisa.

-Me preocupa que te partas la crisma intentando emular a Sylvester Stallone en una Harley. Esos cacharros son más peligrosos de lo que parecen.

-Puede -cuando Terry bajó al suelo, una de las cajas se volcó y dejó escapar varios libros-. Vaya, tenías razón con el contenido de estas cajas.

Se agachó para recogerlos y entonces se fijó en los títulos: Las fantasías eróticas de la mujer moderna; Placeres orgásmicos y aventuras sexuales para la mujer atrevida.

-¿Terry? -lo llamó Archie-. ¿Vas a ponerte a leer o piensas ayudarme a colocar el colchón?

Terry volvió a guardar los libros y cerró la caja.

-No son solo libros -dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Son libros de sexo.

-Entonces los tiene en la habitación adecuada - dijo Archie riendo.

-Supongo que sí -Terry intentó mostrarse tan despreocupado como Archie, pero no pudo apartar esos libros de su cabeza. Aparte del Playboy, nunca había leído nada sobre sexo. Y tampoco sus novias.

Comprar un libro de esos era lo mismo que admitir que no se sabía nada del tema. Y él sí que sabía.

-Vamos -lo animó Archie-. Ayúdame a colocar estos muelles.

-¿Alguna vez has leído libros de esos?

-He hojeado un par de ellos que tiene Annie.

-¿Y has aprendido algo nuevo?

Archie se encogió de hombros.

-Algunas cosas.

-Solo preguntaba -Terry no era tonto, y sabía que Archie los había leído hasta la última página.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez.

-De acuerdo -por suerte la colocación de los muelles requería más fuerza que cerebro. Terry tenía el cerebro saturado por los pensamientos de una joven que había llegado a la ciudad en busca de vida sexual. Pero si alguien no cuidaba de ella, seguramente acabaría metida en problemas.

Terry pensó en ello mientras él y Archie se esforzaban con el grueso colchón a prueba de sexo.

Finalmente, tras unas cuantas maldiciones bien elegidas, el colchón estuvo colocado. La cama estaba lista.

Terry se quedó de pie junto a Archie mirando el resultado y preguntándose qué hacer.

-Yo también tengo una cama, pero esta parece mucho mayor.

-Creo que es por estos postes macizos -dijo Archie-. Además, la salita no es mucho más grande que el dormitorio. Candy ha tenido suerte de que estos apartamentos tengan el techo alto. Esta cama está pensada para la suite del Ritz.

-¡Ya está! ¡Viva!

Terry se volvió y vio cómo Candy se acercaba corriendo a la cama, se quitaba los zapatos y se tiraba sobre el colchón.

-¡Perfecta! -se tumbó de espaldas y estiró los brazos-. Me encanta. Sabía que me encantaría; lo sabía.

Terry sintió una punzada de deseo que se obligó a reprimir. Si alguien como él, tan frío y sosegado, tenía una reacción semejante hacia Candy; ¿qué sería de alguien más descontrolado?

-Aquí está muy bien -comentó Annie-. No es muy convencional, pero, después de todo, estamos en Nueva York.

-Será motivo de charla, eso seguro -dijo Archie. Terry no pensaba que la charla fuera el propósito de Candy, pero no podía negar que era un mensaje explícito. Con una cama así en la salita no podía invitar a un hombre a tomar café y esperar que tan solo bebieran café.

-Gracias a los dos por armármela -dijo ella sentándose con las piernas cruzadas-. Es preciosa.

-No hay de qué -respondió Terry-. Encantado de poder ayudar.

-Desde aquí puedo ver los árboles de Central Park. Y por la noche podré ver las luces. De esa manera me acordaré de que estoy en Nueva York cada vez que abra los ojos y justo antes de cerrarlos.

-Que era justo lo que tú querías -dijo Annie, y miró su reloj. ¡Vaya! Tenemos que irnos, Archie.

A Terry le entró el pánico. No podía quedarse a solas con Candy. Todavía no.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó Archie sorprendido. -¿No te acuerdas? Paty, mi compañera de trabajo, me va a prestar una cuna, y quedamos en ir a recogerla antes de las tres.

-Yo también debería irme -dijo Terry-. Tengo que. ..

-¿Hoy? -Archie parecía confuso-. No sabía que era hoy.

Annie se acercó y le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

-No importa. Menos mal que lo he recordado a tiempo. ¿Quieres traer los abrigos, cariño? Terry, no te sientas obligado a marcharte.

Candy saltó de la cama.

-¿les hace falta ayuda con la cuna? Puedo devolverles el favor de la cama.

-Claro -dijo Terry-. Buena idea. Vayan los tres a buscar la cuna.

-Ya nos las arreglaremos -dijo Annie-. Candy, siento que no tengamos tiempo de poner el dosel. Sé lo mucho que deseabas verlo.

Archie empezó a quitarse el abrigo otra vez.

-Terry y yo podemos hacerlo en un minuto. Vamos a...

-No podemos -lo interrumpió Annie-. Si no salimos ahora mismo no veremos a Paty, y no podemos hacerle eso, ya que nos va prestar una reliquia familiar.

-No, claro -Archie volvió a ponerse el abrigo-. Pero ¿estás segura de que era hoy? Hubiera jurado que...

-Es hoy -insistió su mujer, y miró a Terry-. Seguro que Candy y tú pueden poner el dosel.

-Oh, no -dijo Candy-. Terry ya ha hecho bastante. El dosel puede esperar, o puedo ponerlo yo misma.

Terry se la imaginó subida a unas cajas tambaleantes y cayendo al suelo. Podía hacerse daño. Entonces pensó en lo entusiasmada que se había mostrado al ver la cama. Alguien así merecía tener el resultado completo.

Además, era ridículo marcharse del apartamento como si no pudiera manejar la situación. ¿Y qué si tenía una colección de libros eróticos? Eso no significaba que fueran a estrenar la cama.

-Pueden irse -les dijo a Annie y a Archie-. Yo me quedaré y la ayudaré con el dosel.

-De verdad que no es necesario -dijo Candy. -Por mí no hay ningún problema.

-De acuerdo, pues en ese caso nos iremos -dijo Archie. Agarró las llaves de la furgoneta y se encaminó hacia la puerta- Candy, por favor, si necesitas algo, llámame. El teléfono funciona, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo comprobé ayer, cuando vine a recoger las llaves.

-Hasta el lunes, Archie -se despidió Terry.

-Hasta el lunes, Annie -se despidió Candy.

-Hasta el lunes -repitió Annie, y cerró la puerta.

-Estás tramando algo -le dijo Archie a Annie cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -Annie se echó el pelo hacia atrás y puso una expresión inocente.

-Porque pareces muy satisfecha de ti misma, y sigo creyendo que debíamos recoger la cuna mañana.

¿Estás intentando juntar a Terry y a Candy? Quiero decir... ¿emparejarlos?

-Oh, tal vez... Un poquito -decidió contarle la verdad a medias.

-¡Annie! Sabes que Terry no quiere ni oír hablar de una relación. Y además, sabes que él y yo habíamos acordado que nunca...

-Oh, ya sé cuál es vuestro ridículo acuerdo. Y no importa, porque no eres tú quien va a hacerlo, sino yo. Archie la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No puedo creer que vayas a hacer algo así.

-Oh, vamos, no es el fin del mundo. Además, Terry es el tipo perfecto para una relación. Es encantador, rico y muy guapo.

-Nunca me dijiste que te pareciera guapo.

-Porque no es tan guapo como tú -le tomó la cara entre las manos y lo miró a los ojos-. Tú eres más guapo que un cachorrito de dálmata.

A Archie le encantaban aquellas expresiones de chica de campo. No pudo mantener el ceño fruncido.

-No creas que hablándome con ese tono me vas a desviar del tema -le dijo sin mucha convicción-.

¿Qué vas a hacerle a mi amigo?

-Nada que no le guste -le pasó los dedos por el pelo, sabiendo que también le gustaba-. Oye, Candy está buscando a un hombre que sea como él, así que ¿qué hay de malo en presentarle a alguien de confianza?

-Llevas mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a esto, ¿verdad?

-Más o menos -no dijo que tenía la esperanza de emparejarlos desde el día de su boda.

Archie negó con la cabeza.

-Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. De hecho, ya me olí algo extraño cuando propusiste que Terry le hiciera compañía a Candy. Se lo podrías haber pedido a Shauna o a Ellen, pero no. Tenía que ser Terry.

Me pareció sospechoso desde el principio, pero no hice caso de mi instinto.

-Oh, Archie -le acarició suavemente la mejilla-. ¿Qué hay de malo?

-Que estás rompiendo nuestro acuerdo -soltó un suspiro de resignación-. El lunes tendré que contárselo todo.

Annie sonrió.

-Seguro que ya lo sabe y no le importa. ¿No te has fijado en cómo la miraba?

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo la miraba?

-Hombres... Nunca os fijan en lo que importa - dijo ella mientras salían del ascensor.

-No creo que la estuviese mirando de ninguna manera -insistió Archie-. Y tengo que advertirle sobre la trampa -abrió la puerta del portal para que Annie pasara.

-No creo que sea necesario.

-Sí que lo es -la rodeó con un brazo mientras se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo-. Esto es cosa de hombres. Una cuestión de honor.

-Está bien, ve y cuéntale que has violado su precioso código. Pero respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿no crees que él y Candy podrían pasarlo muy bien juntos? Archie dudó un momento antes de responder.

-No lo creo. Por eso nunca nos hemos tendido esta clase de trampas. Nunca se sabe si la gente se llevará bien o no.

-¡Claro que sí! Piensa en ello. Terry siempre está saliendo con esas mujeres tan sofisticadas que gozarían de la aprobación de sus padres. No sé tú, pero yo las encuentro a todas igual de aburridas. Y creo que Terry piensa lo mismo.

-Supongo que sí. Está claro que Terry nunca se ha deshecho en alabanzas sobre alguien.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estropearle ahora la oportunidad de divertirse un poco?

Archie frunció el ceño, pensativo.

-Tengo que pensar en esto. No me gusta la idea de traicionar a mi amigo.

-¿Ni aunque sea por su bien?

Archie guardó silencio mientras conducía entre el tráfico de la tarde.

-¿Estás segura de que Candy no busca nada permanente?

-Completamente segura.

-Bien, eso ya es algo, porque ya sabes lo que piensa Terry de las mujeres con planes de compromiso.

-Lo sé, y por eso creo que esto es perfecto -Annie cantó victoria en silencio-. Los dos tienen el mismo objetivo... Una breve aventura sin lazos ni cadenas.

-Bueno, ya veré el lunes cómo está Terry. Si no se huele nada sospechoso, tal vez no le diga nada.

-Haz lo que creas conveniente, cariño -Annie se sentía generosa. Si todo salía tan bien como ese día, no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Candy sabía que tendría que habérselo esperado. Annie se había marchado con Archie, esperando que las chispas ardieran entre Terry y ella.

Y las chispas empezaban a arder. La combinación de aquel tipo tan atractivo de Wall Street y su cama de ensueño era suficiente para encenderla por dentro. Pero lo que le había dicho a Annie iba en serio; su primera aventura sexual sería con un neoyorquino que no supiera nada de ella. Y Terry sabía demasiado para ser un buen candidato.

-Creo que Annie ha preparado todo esto a propósito -dijo él.

-Yo también lo creo. Pero tranquilo. No tengo las miras puestas en ti -era curioso cómo al decir eso en voz alta conseguía creérselo. Si él no era un amante potencial, ella sí corría el riesgo de serlo.

-Oh -él pareció un poco decepcionado-. Bueno, eso está bien, porque...

-Lo sé. Annie me dijo que eres muy liberal. Igual que yo -estaba decidida a que no la afectase su decepción.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

-No creo que «liberal», sea la palabra que mejor me defina.

-Entonces, ¿cuál sería? -«Precavido».

-Ah... -deseó que no lo hubiera dicho. La gente de Lakewood adoraba la precaución. Pero después de veintiséis años soportándola, lo único que quería era destruirla. La declaración de Terry era como un torero agitando la muleta roja frente a un toro-. Supongo que por eso quería Annie que fueras mi escolta.

-Seguramente.

Candy volvió a la cama y se apoyó en el colchón. Solo llevaba dos horas con el mueble y ya le encantaba...

Igual que le encantaba tirar de alguien que se definiría a sí mismo como «precavido».

-Y también podría decirte que su intención es que yo te seduzca a ti.

**Continuara…**

Niñas hermosas mil disculpas por el retraso pero para compensarlas les subí dos capítulos esperare no volver a retrasarme y gracias también por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, le agradezco de corazón sus reviews a LizCarter, Friditas, Edeny Grandchester, gadamigrandchest, Shareli Grandchester, me han animado mucho para continuar, procurare actualizar cada tercer día sin falta, también mil gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Pasiones Encadenadas**

**Capitulo 4**

Candy observó con satisfacción cómo Terry se quedaba con la boca abierta. Luego, lo vio bajar la vista a las cajas y se preguntó si habría indagado en su contenido.

-Pero puedes estar tranquilo -dijo ella-, porque no voy a seducirte.

-¿Por qué no? Quiero decir... claro que no. Acabamos de conocernos -mantuvo la vista en las cajas.

-Las has registrado -se atrevió a decir ella finalmente.

-¡Pero no a propósito! -se puso tan rojo como un tomate-. Usé las cajas como escalera y una de ellas se volcó. Tuve que volver a meter los libros.

-Oye, si vas a ser mi escolta tenemos que dejar las cosas claras. Lo que yo quiero es empaparme de la atmósfera de la gran ciudad, y eso incluye un montón de citas con un montón de hombres diferentes.

Quiero ampliar mi visión del mundo, expandir mis horizontes, apreciar la variedad de...

-Hablando de eso, me gustaría señalar que si traes aquí a un hombre, va a dar por supuestas algunas cosas.

-Si traigo aquí a un hombre será porque quiero acostarme con él... a excepción de ti, claro.

-Bien -parecía estar inquieto-. Porque en cuanto vea esa... -señaló la cama con la mano-, no podrás hablar con él de otra cosa que no sea de sexo.

-Pero es que no quiero hablar de ninguna otra cosa. Ese hombre será uno de los elegidos para aumentar mi experiencia.

-¡Genial! Porque con una cama tan grande en medio de la salita no se podrá hablar de nada.

-Terry, ¿alguna vez te has acostado con una chica en el asiento trasero de un coche?

-No, yo...

-¡Por supuesto que no! Annie dijo que tu familia es más rica que la reina Isabel... ¡Vaya! Eso ha sido de mal gusto, ¿verdad? No quería ofenderte, de verdad que no.

-No me has ofendido. Mi familia es más rica que la reina Isabel. Nunca me he montado en un utilitario a solas con una chica.

-No te has perdido gran cosa -dijo ella con un resoplido-. Bueno, el sexo es una cosa, pero hacerlo en un pequeño utilitario no es la mejor forma de disfrutarlo. Siempre hay alguien que sale con una torcedura o con un chichón. En invierno corres el peligro de congelarte, y en verano no puedes bajar las ventanas sin que los mosquitos te coman vivo. Y luego siempre está la posibilidad de que en el momento sublime aparezca la policía y te ilumine con una linterna. Eso basta para enfriar los ánimos más caldeados.

-Puedo imaginármelo.

-Por eso quería la cama más grande que pudiera encontrar.

Él le sostuvo la mirada por un largo momento.

-Lo único que digo es que eres consciente del mensaje que dejas implícito con la cama aquí. Aquellos ojos azules eran letales. Candy deseó otra vez que Annie no se lo hubiera presentado tan pronto. Le habría gustado conocerlo algunas semanas después, cuando ya se hubiera organizado.

-Y como mi ángel de la guarda, tu obligación es advertirme de los mensajes que dé. Lo entiendo.

¿Quieres comprobar mi vestuario?

-Eh... supongo que podría echar un vistazo, pero no podré hacerme una idea de cómo te queda la ropa a menos que te la vea puesta. Quiero decir, en una percha no tiene forma ni...

-¡Vamos, déjate de bromas! -dijo ella sonriendo. Annie tenía razón: era un tipo agradable y concienzudo-.

No te preocupes, Terry. Tendré mucho cuidado con las visitas. Y en cuanto al dosel, no tienes por qué ayudarme. Seguro que tienes otras cosas que hacer para esta tarde.

-No hay problema; puedo quedarme a ayudar - miró a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde está?

-En esa caja. Pero lo digo en serio; puedo hacerlo yo sola. Prefiero reservarte para esta noche.

-¿Perdón?

-Oh, lo siento -se sintió como una idiota-. Había pensado que esta noche empezarías con tu labor de escolta. Pero seguramente tengas una cita, considerando que es sábado y demás. No importa.

-Eh, no, no tengo ninguna cita. Me parece bien empezar esta noche.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! -en el fondo no le importaba quién la acompañase aquella noche. Se moría de ganas por pasear por la Quinta Avenida, Tomar una copa en cualquier club de jazz., o subir a la Estatua de la Libertad para maravillarse con la vista nocturna.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer? -le preguntó él.

-¡Todo! -apenas podía esperar-. Quiero ir a algún club donde toquen el piano o donde haya representaciones...

¡Oh, seguro que hay una pista de hielo en el Rockefeller Center!

-¿Te apetece ver algo en Broadway?

-Sí, pero esta noche no. Duraría demasiado tiempo, y además, a estas horas no será posible conseguir entradas para algo que merezca la pena.

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo puedo conseguir las entradas.

-Sí, bueno, y pagar un brazo y una pierna por ellas. Eso acabaría con mi presupuesto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No tenía intención de que pagaras tú.

Candy se dio cuenta de que había otro punto que aclarar.

-Es muy amable por tu parte, pero seré yo quien pague lo mío. He pasado años ahorrando para la diversión neoyorquina. La semana pasada llevé diez bolsas de monedas al banco. Mientras no gaste el dinero en una cena en Four Seasons, me debería durar una temporada.

-Candy, eso es absurdo. Durante las dos próximas semanas seré yo quien corra con los gastos. Así podrás emplear el dinero en comprar muebles o lo que necesites.

Ella cruzó los brazos al pecho. No le gustaba que etiquetasen sus planes de diversión como «absurdos».

-Lo que de verdad necesito es pasármelo bien en la ciudad. El único mueble que me hace falta para ello ya está aquí. Sé que ahorrar dinero en una bolsa puede sonarle ridículo a un hombre con tantos recursos como tú, pero me ha encantado hacerlo. Ahora llega el turno de mi recompensa y el dinero va a cumplir la función que tengo pensada.

-Pero...

-Tú ya has hecho bastante anulando tus posibles citas para hoy y lo justo es que sea yo quien te invite.

De hecho, eso es lo que voy, a hacer.

-De eso nada. Si accedo a esto es por hacerles un favor a unos amigos.

-De acuerdo -aceptó ella. Un estremecimiento de placer le recorrió el cuerpo al oír su declaración.

Terry no solo era guapo y agradable, sino muy sexy.

Por desgracia, seguro que a ella la veía como a una palurda. Era tarde para cambiar la primera impresión, pero tal vez pudiera impresionarlo si le mostraba la cama terminada, con el dosel y las sábanas puestas.

Naturalmente, nunca se acostaría con ella en esa cama, pero sería gratificante saber que lo había esperado.

Y para ello tenía que mandarlo a casa y pedirle que volviera a las pocas horas, cuando la cama tuviera el efecto deseado.

-Si vamos a salir esta noche, me gustaría Tomar un baño primero -dijo ella-. Así que no hace falta que nos molestemos con el dosel.

-¿Por qué no lo ponemos y lo dejamos todo listo?

-No importa. No creo que esta noche vaya a meter a nadie en la cama.

-¡En eso estoy de acuerdo! Y ya que estamos con las reglas, aquí va otra: si sales de este apartamento conmigo, tendrás que volver conmigo. Nada de traer a ningún extraño.

-¡Pues claro que no! Que sea una chica de campo no significa que no tenga educación. Si conozco a algún candidato, nos limitaremos a intercambiar los teléfonos. Y si me pregunta por ti le diré que eres gay.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que piense que soy esa clase de chica que va quedando con otros hombres mientras sale con uno.

-Entonces haz el favor de decir que soy tu hermano o tu primo -le clavó su penetrante mirada-. Nueva York es más pequeña de lo que crees.

-No parecemos parientes -observó ella.

-No importa. Dilo de todas formas.

-Como quieras, si insistes...

El suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

-¿Sabes? Para serte sincero te diré que no me seduce mucho la idea de parecer un chulo mientras tú te dedicas a pedir números de teléfono.

Ella dudó por un instante.

-Tal vez debamos olvidar todo esto -mientras más pensaba en pasar la noche con él, menos preparado lo veía para cumplir con su papel. Parecía empeñado en poner todas las restricciones posibles. Y ella había esperado su aventura demasiado tiempo como para tolerar cualquier obstáculo-. Seguro que Annie lo entenderá, si te digo que no nos llevamos bien. Sabe lo difícil que puedo ser a veces, así que solo me culpará a mí.

El negó con la cabeza.

-No, esto ya no tiene nada que ver con Annie. Ahora que te he conocido, no puedo dejar que vayas sola por Nueva York en tu primera noche de sábado. Y no te molestes en decirme que te quedarás en casa porque no te creeré.

-Claro que quiero salir -reconoció ella-. Llegue el jueves por la noche y pasé todo el viernes en la agencia. Annie y Archie me llevaron a cenar, pero ella estaba muy cansada, así que nos fuimos temprano a su casa. Me pasé despierta casi toda la noche, deseando salir y explorar la ciudad.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? -se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros.

-¿Qué trato? -como cualquier mujer, era muy sensible ante aquella postura tan masculina.

-En esta primera noche no buscarás ninguna cita ni intercambiarás el teléfono con nadie. Yo seré tu única compañía, te enseñaré la ciudad y mañana volveremos a negociar las condiciones.

-De acuerdo -le gustaba la idea de ser su única cita.

-¿Seguro que no quieres colocar el dosel?

-Seguro.

-Bien, entonces te recogeré a las ocho.

-Estaré lista -iba a recogerla a las ocho. Eso demostraba que ya estaba en la gran ciudad. En Lakewood las citas empezaban mucho más temprano. Y también acababan mucho antes, ya que todo cerraba antes de las diez. A cualquier chica que alargase la hora se la consideraba automáticamente una ninfómana.

-¿Tienes un buen abrigo?

-Por supuesto -puso una mueca al pensar en su horrorosa chaqueta. Quería esperar a ver la última moda antes de comprarse un buen abrigo de diseño. Y tendría que esperar también a recuperarse del gasto de la cama.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, hasta luego -recogió su abrigó, le sonrió y salió por la puerta.

Cinco horas más tarde, Terry llamó con un silbido a un taxi y le dio al conductor la dirección de Candy.

En el bolsillo llevaba cuidadosamente doblado el itinerario que seguirían esa noche. Le había costado toda la tarde hacerlo y estaba orgulloso del resultado. No se le presentaba todos los días la oportunidad de enseñar su ciudad favorita.

A él no le gustaba especialmente lo novedoso, pero con Candy estaba descubriendo lo emocionante que podía ser. En el rato que habían permanecido separados había tenido tiempo para analizar el efecto que una mujer así le producía. Annie era muy ingenua al pensar que acabarían juntos, pero era innegable que existía cierta química entre los dos.

Era una lástima que Candy fuese amiga de Annie y de Archie. Si la hubiera conocido por su cuenta habría sido la compañera perfecta. Nunca hubiera imaginado que una chica de campo le interesase, pero tenía que reconocer que su falta de sofisticación lo excitaba. Se moría de impaciencia por ver su reacción al programa que había preparado.

También se la imaginaba saltando en la danzantica alcoba. Podía imaginárselo con preocupante facilidad. Tenía que esforzarse por olvidarlo si no quería poner en peligro su amistad con Annie y con Archie. Especialmente con Archie.

Tal vez fuera el momento de buscar a otro amigo soltero con quien salir, pero no quería precipitarse.

Los amigos como Archie no aparecían muy a menudo. La realidad era que no asumía el nuevo rol matrimonial de Archie.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente al edificio de Candy, Terry estaba temblando de emoción. Se palpó el bolsillo para comprobar que el itinerario seguía allí, y le dijo al taxista que esperara. El creciente importe del taxímetro le haría salir cuanto antes del apartamento.

En el ascensor se preguntó si hubiera sido más rápido subir por las escaleras. Había llegado puntual, pero temía que ella lo estuviese esperando en el rellano, con el abrigo puesto y pateando el Suelo con impaciencia.

Salió corriendo en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y llamó al timbre por segunda vez aquel día. La primera vez se había sentido impaciente y un poco irritado con Annie. En esos momentos solo sentía impaciencia, pero por una razón distinta. Su respiración era diferente, y hasta los latidos de su corazón eran diferentes.

Tal y como se esperaba, Candy no tardó en abrirle la puerta. Pero no se había puesto aún el abrigo. De hecho, no se había puesto casi nada. Su falda negra era muy corta y ajustada, y dejaba ver unas piernas cubiertas con medias que le recordaron la foto de la boda.

Se forzó a no mirarle las piernas y alzó la vista. Entonces descubrió que el jersey negro era igualmente ceñido, y que se ajustaba a unos apetitosos pechos y a una cintura tan estrecha que podría abarcarla con las dos manos. Estaba... lista para la acción, pensó él mientras tragaba saliva.

-Vamos, entra -le agarró la mano y lo hizo pasar-. Quiero enseñarte la cama.

Terry no quería ver la cama. Solo quería irse de allí lo antes posible, pero ello lo arrastraba hacia el interior en penumbra.

Hasta entonces no se habían tocado y la experiencia le resultó deliciosa. Su mano era cálida, suave y eléctrica. Pero el tacto no fue nada en comparación con la escena que había preparado.

Las velas chisporroteaban en los pequeños bordes de las ventanas y sobre las cajas que había colocado como mesitas de noche. No había otra luz en la salita, por lo que los rincones sin amueblar se ocultaban en las sombras y la cama aparecía en toda su gloria.

Había conseguido montar el dosel ella sola. La pesada tela color marfil cubría el techo de la cama y separaba el interior con una cortina, dando el aspecto de una tienda árabe. Los almohadones y las sábanas eran de negro satén, y estaban dobladas hacia fuera insinuando una invitación.

-¿Qué te parece?

¿Parecer? Ningún hombre podría pensar ante semejante exhibición de fantasía sexual. Pero sí podía reaccionar y Terry esperó que su abrigo (de piel pudiera cubrir lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿Verdad que es preciosa? -volvió a preguntar ella.

-Es... um... muy... bonita.

-Es lo que siempre había soñado. Quería que vieras el resultado final. Así que dime, ¿qué te parece como hombre? ¿Lo ves demasiado femenino y recargado? Porque no quiero que a un hombre le cueste relajarse en esta cama.

-Yo, eh... -tuvo que aclararse la garganta, y entonces cometió el error de mirarla para responderle.

Candy estaba apoyada en el mostrador de la cocina americana. La luz de las velas se reflejaba en sus rizos parecía enfatizar las curvas que mostraban la falda y el jersey.

-Estás dudando -dijo ella decepcionada-. Así que hay algo que no he hecho bien. ¿Qué es?

-No, nada... Es una cama estupenda.

-¿En serio? -la sonrisa le iluminó el rostro-. ¿De verdad lo crees?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres quitarte los zapatos y probarla? No me importa que arrugues las sabanas.

Terry se preguntó si sería tan ingenua como para pedirle algo así sin segundas intenciones. En cualquier caso, por nada del mundo se tumbaría en esa cama.

-¡Vamos, Terry! Yo ya la he probado, y te garantizo que es lo más cómodo que verás en tu vida. Seguí mi instinto al comprarla y ahí esta... Es perfecta.

Había otra razón que no recordaba y que le impedía aceptar la invitación. Era una sensación incómoda que... ¡El taxi! Lo había olvidado por completo.

Con un repentino alivio le dijo que el taxi estaba esperando en la calle.

-¡Oh!, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes? -corrió por la habitación soplando las velas.

-No importa. Es solo que... -dejó de hablar cuando ella apagó la última vela. ha casa quedó completamente a oscuras, salvo por la débil luz que entraba por la ventana.

-¡Vaya! Parece que me he precipitado -dijo ella con una risita- Espera a que encuentre el interruptor Terry no estaba dispuesto a quedarse a oscuras con aquella amenaza sexual. Avanzó a tientas hacia la puerta. Tendría que haber un interruptor en...

Los dos chocaron entre ellos y los dos gritaron asustados. El brazo de Terry le tocó el pecho y la pierna se enredó con las suyas. Tuvo que sujetarla para guardar el equilibrio.

-¡Lo siento! -se disculpó ella riendo-. Iba hacia la puerta.

-Yo también -la soltó cuando ambos se enderezaron, pero no lo bastante pronto como para evitar que la sangre le hirviera de deseo y lo conmocionara un apretón en la ingle.

Se quedó de pie intentando sofocar la necesidad. Siempre había sido muy bueno en eso, gracias al entrenamiento en reprimir las emociones que recibió de niño. Sus padres creían que las emociones eran muy poco oportunas, y aquello demostraba que tenían razón.

-Vale, acabo de encontrar un interruptor. Veamos qué enciende.

Se oyó un clic y una bombilla se encendió sobre la puerta, creando un efecto de foco en torno a Candy.

Ella sonrió y alzó los brazos.

-Les presentamos a... ¡Rose Lee!

Terry se quedó con la boca seca. Era preciosa, demonios. Demasiado hermosa para ignorarla.

-Bueno, ya está bien de tonterías -dijo ella- Voy por mi bolsa y nos iremos.

Él asintió. Se había quedado fascinado por la imagen bajo la luz. Se preguntó cómo era posible que Archie no hubiera apreciado su belleza.

Su amigo solo había dicho que era muy alegre. Pero claro, no se podía esperar otra cosa, estaba casado. Ella corrió hacia lo que originalmente fue el dormitorio y volvió enseguida con una pequeña mochila negra. De algún modo él consiguió llevarla hasta la puerta sin decirle que había cambiado de opinión y que quería probar la cama. En cuanto saliera del apartamento estaría a salvo. Ese era su único objetivo. Huir de aquel enorme lecho de pasión y de aquellos focos que convertían a Candy en una bailarina de striptease de ensueño.

**Continuara…**

**Hermosas mil gracias le agradezco de corazón por leerme y sus reviews a ****Usagi Grandchester,**** LizCarter, Friditas, gadamigrandchest, ****nekito1 mil gracias****, les platico también para las que me piden historias con los otros galanes, ya está en línea El Destructor con Stear y Paty es la cuarta adaptación de la serie de Vikingos espero le den una oportunidad y la lean, ya terminando El Destructor les subiré la ultima de esta saga con Archie, también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P**

**Mis queridas LizCarter, Friditas, gadamigrandchest al igual creo que se le puede disculpar a Terry cualquier cosa pero bien sabemos que hay una herramienta que cualquier hombre debe saber utilizar y sino cualquiera de nosotras nos ofrecemos a ensenarle o no? Cuídense mucho un abrazo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Pasiones Encadenadas**

**Capitulo 5**

Mientras bajaban en el ascensor Candy miraba con envidia el lujoso abrigo de piel de Terry. Lo hacía parecer oscuro y misterioso, como un espía. Y era lo que ella quería, en cuanto pudiese permitírselo.

Se acabaron las ropas sencillas. Sería una mujer elegante, enigmática y peligrosa.

Pero lo primero había sido la cama, y esperaba no haberse excedido.

-En serio, Terry, quiero que me digas lo que piensas de la cama. Si crees que las sábanas son escandalosas, las cambiaré por otras que no griten «¡sexo!». Tal vez sea demasiado obvio.

Él se aclaró la garganta y ella notó que lo había hecho varias veces, -No estarás pillando un resfriado, ¿verdad? Porque no quiero obligarte a salir si no te encuentras bien.

-Me encuentro muy bien -le aseguró él-. ¿Por qué crees que estoy enfermo?

-Bueno, estás muy callado, y no haces más que toser y aclararte la garganta. Hasta me ha parecido notar que tienes la voz un poco rasposa. Deja que te toque la frente.

Él se apartó para evitar que lo tocara.

-No tengo fiebre.

-Pues no me lo creo. No te muevas -intentó ponerle la mano en la frente y él siguió resistiéndose- A Annie y a Archie no les gustaría que te sacara a la calle si estás enfermo.

Finalmente, él la agarró por las muñecas. -No estoy enfermo, ¿de acuerdo?

Oooh... A ella le encantaba que un hombre se hiciera dueño de la situación. Era tan sexy, y sus manos eran tan fuertes... Igual que las de los granjeros con los que había crecido. Pero seguro que él no era tan torpe como ellos.

-¿Si te sintieras mal me lo dirías?

-Sí, te lo diría -dejó escapar un breve suspiro y la soltó.

Ella lamentó perder el contacto. Aquel tacto le había hecho desear más. Un hombre como Terry sabía cómo acariciar a una mujer. Tembló solo de pensarlo.

-¿Tienes frío? -le preguntó él-. ¡Santo Dios! No has traído ningún abrigo. No me explico cómo no me he dado cuenta -el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, pero él volvió a pulsar el botón del cuarto piso-. Tenemos que subir por tu abrigo. Ahí fuera hace frío.

-No quiero mi abrigo -pulsó el botón de bajada, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Cómo que no lo quieres? No puedes salir sin nada.

Ella puso una mueca de exasperación.

-He venido a Nueva York para huir de los consejos paternales. Tengo veintiséis años y saldré sin un abrigo si me da la gana -se había probado la chaqueta, pero, tal y como se temía, le daba un aspecto horrible.

-No puedes hablar en serio -dijo él-. ¡No llevas casi nada! Mírame a mí; voy con calcetines, camisa, chaqueta y un abrigo. Y tú solo vas con medias de nylon, una minifalda y un jersey fino.

¡Qué estupendo que se hubiera fijado con tanta atención en su ropa! Candy se preguntó si lo habría impresionado.

A menos que estuviera equivocada, creía haber visto un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos...

Perfecto.

-El único modo de sobrevivir ahí fuera es con un buen abrigo, largo y cálido.

-No tengo ningún buen abrigo largo y cálido.

-Pero algo tendrás. Nadie viene a Nueva York en enero sin algo de abrigo.

-Sí, tengo algo, y es horrible. Me niego a salir en mi primera noche con una chaqueta naranja y azul.

Antes prefiero salir desnuda.

Él volvió a aclararse la garganta.

-¿Lo ves? Estás enfermo.

-No, no; no lo estoy -dijo él curvando los labios. Ella comprobó horrorizada cómo se estaba reprimiendo la risa. Oh, Dios... sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad. Al gran hombre de ciudad lo divertía que la palurda de pueblo prefiriera pasearse desnuda antes que exhibir su horrible chaqueta por Nueva York.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y ella solo pudo pensar en escapar.

-¿Sabes qué? No tengo ganas de salir. Estoy rendida. Supongo que será por un efecto retardado del jet lag Lo mejor será que me vaya a la cama. Buenas noches.

Él la agarró por el brazo antes de que llegara a la puerta.

-Espera.

Candy sintió de nuevo aquella deliciosa conexión. Pero ya no era lo mismo. No podía excitarse sexualmente con un hombre que se reía de ella en secreto. Quizá también había pensado que la cama era ridícula. Por eso carraspeaba tanto. Lo que hacía era intentar controlar su risa.

Cuando lo conoció le había parecido un caballero medieval con un estricto código de honor. Por lo visto aquel código impedía que una dama saliera sin abrigo, lo cual era de agradecer, pero lo había estropeado todo por su sonrisa desdeñosa.

Aunque en aquellos momentos ya no sonreía, y sus azules ojos parecían preocupados.

-Si esto es por el abrigo...

-¿El abrigo? -ella hizo un gesto con la mano-. No, claro que no. Me duele la cabeza.

-Seguro que tienes aspirinas en casa -él siguió con la mano en su brazo- . Vamos adentro.

A pesar de todo, a ella le encantaba la seguridad con la que le sujetaba el brazo. El jersey era tan fino que podía sentir las puntas de los dedos a través del tejido. La sensación le provocó tanto calor en el cuerpo que cualquier abrigo hubiera sobrado.

En cuanto él empezó a tirar de ella por el pasillo, la invadió un sentimiento de culpa.

-No me duele la cabeza -reconoció-. Es por el asunto del abrigo. Sé que te resulta ridículo, pero no soportaría salir con esa chaqueta. Tendría que haberlo previsto hace semanas, cuando fantaseaba sobre este momento. Pero no lo hice, y ahora no puedo comprarme un abrigo nuevo porque me lo he gastado todo en la cama, lo cual también te parecerá ridículo. -No, de ninguna manera.

-Está bien -se preguntó si él se habría dado cuenta de que le estaba deslizando el pulgar por el antebrazo.

Seguramente solo fuera un acto reflejo. Puedes decírmelo. Me llevará un tiempo convertirme en una mujer sofisticada de la gran ciudad. Tiempo y dinero. De momento no puedo permitirme un abrigo como el tuyo, así que prefiero no llevar nada. No tendré frío si me muevo deprisa.

Él parpadeó de asombro.

-¿Te gusta este abrigo?

-Me encanta. Es como si tuviera escrito el nombre de Nueva York.

-Entonces la solución es muy simple -le soltó el brazo y empezó a quitarse el abrigo.

-Eh, ¿qué estás haciendo? -Prestarte mi abrigo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -lo agarró por el cuello para impedir que se lo quitara-. ¡No lo hagas!

Él se detuvo.

-¿Temes parecer ridícula? Sé que te quedará un poco grande, pero puedes subirte las mangas. De largo te quedará bien, ya que a mí solo me llega por las rodillas.

-No temo parecer ridícula -al agarrarlo por el cuello comprobó la suavidad de la piel.

-Entonces póntelo -dijo él quitándose el abrigo, y se lo tendió.

Ella cerró los puños.

-Esa no es la solución. Tú te quedarás sin abrigo, créeme si te digo que no aceptarás mi chaqueta. –No importa. Nos pasaremos por mi apartamento y me pondré otro. Además, así podrás ver la mesita y las sillas plegables. Adelante, quítate la mochila y, pruébatelo -lo sostuvo por los hombros y lo sacudió.

-No estoy segura... -en realidad, se moría de ganas por introducir sus brazos en las mangas.

-Es lo mejor. Date la vuelta y póntelo.

Ella se rindió a la tentación. Dejó la mochila en el Suelo y se dio la vuelta. Con un movimiento tan suave que le hizo contener la respiración, él le puso el abrigo. La sensación fue comparable a la de un orgasmo. El forro acariciaba el dorso de sus manos, y el olor a loción y a cuero hizo que le temblaran las rodillas.

Él la rodeó y la miró de frente.

-No está mal. Déjame que te suba las mangas.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras él le doblaba las mangas con un cuidado exquisito. Cualquier hombre que prestara tanta atención en arremangar un abrigo, sabría cómo excitar el cuerpo de una mujer.

-Átate el cinturón y recoge tu mochila.

Candy abrió los ojos y lo vio mirarla con una expresión de ternura. Entonces supo que además de ser un amante experto, debía de ser dulce y cariñoso.

La idea la hizo temblar de emoción y le costó mucho trabajo atarse el cinturón. Sin dejar de temblar, se agachó para recoger la mochila y se la colgó a la espalda.

-Vámonos -la Tomó del brazo y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor.

Aunque ella no podía sentir el tacto de su mano a través de la piel, estaba encantada de que la tocase con tanta despreocupación. No significaba nada, desde luego, pero algún que otro roce amistoso haría la noche más emocionante.

Y luego estaba la oportunidad de ver su apartamento. Se moría de curiosidad por saber cómo vivía un soltero en Nueva York. Así sabría cómo preparar el escenario adecuado cuando invitase a uno a su casa. Tenía que ver la cama de Terry para comprobar si la suya propia era de mal gusto.

Cuando salieron a la calle el aire gélido la azotó en la cara. Terry tenía razón. Sin un buen abrigo se habría congelado en pocos segundos. Sintió otro remordimiento cuando vio el taxi y pensó en el tiempo que lo había hecho esperar.

-¡Yo pagaré a medias la factura del taxi! -gritó para hacerse oír por encima del viento y del tráfico.

-Ya lo veremos -le dijo al oído mientras le abría la puerta.

Al sentir el aliento contra su piel por poco se derritió, pero entonces recordó que si le había susurrado al oído era para no ponerse a gritar como ella. Y si su voz sonaba tan sexy era porque así debía de sonar cuando hablaba en voz baja.

El taxi se internó en el denso tráfico nocturno, y se dirigió hacia el apartamento de Terry como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte. A Candy le encantaba aquella alocada forma de conducir. Era lo que había visto en las películas, y la hubiera decepcionado ver lo contrario.

Terry sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta e hizo una llamada. Candy oyó con emoción cómo hacía una reserva para cenar... ¡Para cenar! No se le había ocurrido semejante posibilidad cuando quedaron para salir a las ocho.

-Espero que puedas aguantar un poco -le dijo él-. He reservado mesa para las nueve.

-Estupendo -respondió con una sonrisa. Se prometió que nunca sabría nada del sándwich que se había Tomado una hora antes.

-¿Adónde iremos? -su deseo era ir a un sitio famoso como el 21 o Elaine's pero su cartera decía lo contrario.

-Es un pequeño restaurante tailandés. Tiene muy buena fama, y la sopa de limón es excelente.

-Suena genial -cosmopolita y étnico a la vez, pensó con satisfacción. Y aunque la sopa de limón le pareciera algo repugnante, se la comería sin dudarlo.

-Creo que te gustará. El dueño es un cliente mío. Hace un par de meses le facilité un buen aprovisionamiento, y desde entonces no hace más que insistir en que vaya a cenar con una pareja.

Candy lo miró con recelo; sospechaba que aquello fuera una farsa para que ella no tuviese que pagar.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Completamente -respondió él con una sonrisa-. Pero reconozco que acepté su invitación para que tu cartera no se viera muy afectada. Sé que quieres pagar los gastos, pero no creo que tengas ni la más remota idea de lo caro que puede ser el entretenimiento en esta ciudad.

-Ya me lo advirtió Annie -estar sentada a su lado, absorbiendo el dulce misterio de su sonrisa, era más entretenido que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer en Lakewood. No le importaba nada el dinero-. Pero no tendrías que llevarme a mí a ese sitio. Deberías haber aceptado la invitación con una cita de verdad.

-Esto es una cita de verdad.

-Oh -sintió un estremecimiento. Era muy emocionante oírlo decir aquello.

-Y además, quiero compartirlo con alguien que sepa apreciarlo. No quiero llevar a nadie que lo vea como una simple comida en un restaurante tailandés.

-Créeme, yo no lo veré así -esperó que no sirvieran pulpo o sushi, pero se prometió que comería cualquier cosas que le pusieran delante, incluso gusanos fritos. Tenía que demostrarle a Terry que no se había equivocado invitándola a ella.

-Ya hemos llegado.

Ella miró por la ventanilla y tragó saliva. El edificio tenía un conserje.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, no -le dijo con una sonrisa, Todo es perfecto.

Terry estaba en serios problemas. Todo lo referente a aquella mujer lo fascinaba, y el deseo de llevársela a la cama crecía por momentos. Y saber que ella buscaba esa clase de experiencia hacía mucho más difícil luchar contra la tentación, Y esa cama... cielos, realmente pedía a gritos que en ella se desatara un apasionado encuentro sexual.

Mientras la ayudaba a salir del taxi, observó ensimismado lo bien que le quedaba su abrigo. Cuando se lo prestó había creído solucionar un problema, pero en vez de eso se encontraba con un problema mayor.

La visión de una rodilla desnuda entre los faldones lo torturaba sin remedio.

Tal vez fuera por los libros que había visto en su casa o tal vez por cómo había sido su última aventura, que había terminado dos meses atrás por mutuo aburrimiento.

Pero en Candy nada podía resultar aburrido. Todo lo contrario. No podía apartar los ojos de ella y mantuvo su mano sujeta cuando salieron del taxi y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. El tacto le resultaba delicioso.

Nunca había pensado antes en eso, pero no todas las mujeres sabían cómo estrechar las manos. Candy sí sabía. Su apretón era firme, pero no demasiado fuerte, y sus dedos lo tocaban como si estuviera encajando dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Estaba claro que sabía cómo mover su cuerpo y no solo por haberlo leído en libros de seducción. Parecía tener un talento innato.

Saludó a Leonard, el conserje, con la cortesía automática que le habían inculcado desde que nació, y entraron en el vestíbulo.

-Un conserje -susurró Candy con admiración-. Nunca he atravesado una puerta sostenida por un conserje.

-Es un buen hombre. Su hija está intentando ser bailarina en Broadway -a Terry lo sorprendió poder hablar, cuando solo podía pensar en el cuerpo de Candy y en colmo iba a reprimirse para no seducirla.

Era muy bueno en la seducción, pero no podía hacerlo por las razones que se repetía una y otra vez.

Además, era la primera noche de Candy en Nueva York y seguramente no querría pasarla en el apartamento de un hombre. No era el recuerdo que había estado esperando tantos años.

-¡Mira el ascensor! Puedo ver mi cara reflejada en el metal. ¿Lo pulen a diario?

-Creo que dos veces al día -entraron los dos solos en el ascensor.

-Huele estupendamente a cera -dijo ella Tomando una profunda inspiración.

-Seguramente también le den cera dos veces al día -se estaba convirtiendo en un maníaco del sexo.

Nunca había pensado en untar de cera dos cuerpos desnudos...

La verdad era que nunca había probado nada nuevo en lo referente al sexo. La única novedad era cambiar de pareja muy a menudo y siempre con mujeres de la misma clase. Empezaba a preguntarse en secreto si su sexualidad sería la de un hombre normal.

Para convencerse le bastaba con una simple mirada a Candy. Entonces se sentía como un adolescente con las hormonas disparadas. Candy era completamente distinta a sus anteriores citas. Incluso olía de un modo diferente. Quizá él asociara un perfume de cien dólares el frasco con el aburrimiento sexual.

Candy olía a vainilla, y él deseaba saborear cada centímetro de su piel.

-Hasta los ascensores son un regalo para mí -lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes brillando de entusiasmo-.

Creo que son tan sexuales... con ese cilindro subiendo y bajando por el hueco...

A Terry se le aceleró el corazón.

-Yo... eh... nunca lo había pensado así. -Algún día tendré que hacerlo en un ascensor.

Si seguía hablando así, aquel día estaría a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Eso está bien?

-¿Lo has hecho tu alguna vez?

-No -por lo visto se había perdido casi todo. -Supongo que estarás tan acostumbrado a usar ascensores que nunca se te ha ocurrido. Tienes que perdonarme por imaginar estas locuras. Y no te reprimas si tienes que llamarme la atención. Eso mejorara mis modales, y así no pareceré una palurda cuando empiece a salir con chicos de ciudad.

-Entonces, ¿esto qué hacemos no es salir? -se sentía un poco ofendido por el comentario.

-No, esto no cuenta. Apenas me he sacudido las briznas de heno del pelo, así que aún estás con la chica de campo que soy. Pero dame un poco de tiempo y seré como cualquier mujer de Nueva York.

Él no supo qué responderle. Quería decirle que no cambiara, que siendo como era lo excitaba más que cualquier otra mujer...

Por suerte, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron a tiempo y le evitaron dar una respuesta. Saber que ella no lo consideraba como un candidato para el sexo tal vez pudiera apagar su excitación y así podrían entrar en su apartamento por el abrigo y nada más.

Contaba con eso.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Pasiones Encadenadas**

**Capitulo 6**

Candy lo estaba pasando mejor que en toda su vida. Mientras caminaba junto a Terry por el pasillo, se felicitó a sí misma por decidir que él sería su primera conquista. La visita a su apartamento era una misión de investigación. No era probable que en el futuro saliera con alguien más rico que Terry, de modo que ningún hombre podría impresionarla con un apartamento más lujoso.

-Aprecio mucho que te hayas ofrecido a ayudarme -le dijo mientras él sacaba la llave del bolsillo-.

Annie estuvo acertada al sugerirlo.

-Encantado de servir de ayuda -abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar.

Candy pasó a un vestíbulo en el que se veía una mesa antigua con una pequeña estatua de mármol. Era de una mujer desnuda, con el pelo alborotado por un viento invisible.

Desde luego, a nadie de Lakewood le habría gustado una cosa así en la entrada.

-Me gusta -dijo ella señalando la estatua.

-A mí también. La compré en París. La escultora aún no es famosa, pero creo que lo será.

-¿La compraste en París? -Candy soltó un suspiro-. Qué elegante Suena eso. Algún día yo también podré hacerlo.

-¿Antes o después de hacer el amor en un ascensor? -paso a su lado y abrió la puerta de un pequeño armario.

-No te estarás burlando de mí, ¿verdad?

-No -descolgó un abrigo gris de una percha-. Es solo que nunca he conocido a nadie con tantos planes como tú.

-Eso es porque nunca has conocido a nadie que haya pasado toda su vida en un pueblo perdido de Estados Unidos.

-Es duro imaginárselo -se puso el abrigo y se lo ajustó sobre sus anchos hombros.

A Candy le encantaba ver a un hombre apuesto con un abrigo elegante. En Lakewood no veía más que gruesas chaquetas acolchadas.

-¿Lista?

A pesar de la reserva y del taxímetro, Candy no quería irse sin ver el resto del apartamento. Pero no debía mostrar mucho interés. No era propio de una chica de ciudad.

-¿Me enseñas la mesa y las sillas plegables?

-Oh, por supuesto -se quitó el abrigo y pasó bajo un arco a su izquierda-. Por aquí. Están en el armario del dormitorio.

Oh, Dios, el dormitorio... Echó un rápido vistazo a la salita mientras la atravesaban. Estaba llena de antigüedades y las ventanas ofrecían una vista espectacular, pero daba la impresión de que nadie vivía allí. La pantalla que cubría la chimenea no tenía ni una mota de hollín.

El dormitorio tampoco parecía muy hogareño, pero al menos había un libro bocabajo en una de las lujosas mesitas de nogal. Estrategias de mercado para el próximo milenio. No era una lectura muy estimulante para la noche.

-¿Conocías a la escultora? ¿A la mujer que hizo la estatua del vestíbulo?

-Sí... sí, la conocí -dejó el abrigo sobre la cama. Por el modo como lo dijo, Candy supo que se había acostado con ella. Se quitó la mochila y el abrigo y los dejó también sobre la cama.

-¿Era simpática?

-Sí, muy, simpática -abrió las puertas de un gran armario y encendió una luz.

Sí, definitivamente se había acostado con ella. Candy se preguntó si la escultora sería como la estatua de mármol. Y encima hablando francés... No podía competir con una mujer así, ni tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo.

Mientras él buscaba en el armario, ella cerró los ojos y se lo imaginó saliendo de la ducha, desnudo, dispuesto a seducir a una mujer en aquella habitación.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos la imagen se esfumó. El diseño de la cama era sensual, pero el edredón y las sábanas tenían un aspecto demasiado práctico y formal.

Y luego estaba el libro de Economía y un maletín de cuero sobre un pequeño escritorio. También había un ordenador portátil.

Un par de corbatas descansaban en el respaldo de una silla, como si ninguna lo hubiera convencido. A Candy se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez hubiera estado frente al espejo, preguntándose qué iba a ponerse esa noche. Eso tranquilizó un poco la agonía por su propio vestuario.

Pero aparte de las corbatas no había muchos más signos de vida en el dormitorio. Aunque si una escultora francesa estuviera en la cama con Terry, ambos desnudos, la cosa cambiaría radicalmente.

-Tú también debes de tener muchos planes.

-¿Como cuáles? -preguntó él desde el armario.

-Oh, viajes a París, por ejemplo.

-Debería volver por allí. La última vez que estuve fue hace dos años.

¿Dos años? Entonces la aventura no debió de ser deslumbrante...

-Tengo que mover algunas cosas para sacar la mesa. Dame un minuto.

-Claro -así tenía más tiempo para examinar la habitación.

Era mayor que su salita; el tipo de dormitorio para el que estaba hecha su alcoba. A través de una puerta doble vio un elegante cuarto de baño, propio de una revista de decoración.

Una cómoda de nogal ocupaba una esquina de la habitación, y sobre ella había una foto enmarcada.

Se acercó para verla de cerca. En ella aparecían tres personas en lo que parecía la cubierta de un yate.

El hombre y la mujer parecían sacados de un anuncio de colonia. Los dos sostenían por las manos a un sonriente niño de cinco o seis años que debía de ser Terry.

Así que aquella era la pareja multimillonaria que le había inculcado el odio al matrimonio. …

-Aquí están la mesa y las sillas.

Ella se volvió con una expresión de culpa.

-Solo estaba...

-Eh, es normal mirar las fotos de una habitación -dejó una caja sobre la cama.

La única foto de la habitación... pensó ella.

-Eras un niño muy guapo.

-Según mi madre era una espina en el trasero.

-¿Solo uno? Tendría que haber tenido siete.

-Seguramente lo fui. Tuve un tutor privado hasta que me mandaron al colegio, así que de niño no tuve muchos amigos. Un niño aburrido puede dar muchos problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Bueno, me di cuenta de que la criada y el mayordomo hablaban mucho en privado, así que me figuré que eran espías. Quería atraparlos en alguna declaración sospechosa, o mejor aún, descifrar su código secreto. Por ejemplo, si decían que había que limpiar las lámparas, mi significado era que tenían los planes de los misiles.

Candy sonrió comprensiva.

-Yo solía creer que el campo de trigo de mi padre era una pista de aterrizaje para alienígenas y que estos se transformaban en la gente de Lakewood. ¿Vas a decirme que eras un chico problemático por creer en fantasías?

-No exactamente. Yo fui un poco más lejos y me propuse grabar sus conversaciones en una cinta.

-Oh -apartó los abrigos y se sentó en la cama para escucharlo-. Supongo que a los criados no les hizo ninguna gracia, ¿verdad?

-Nunca se dieron cuenta -dijo él apoyándose en la cómoda-. Pero parece que tenían alguna aventura, Porque en la cinta se oían gemidos, jadeos y algunas palabras que nunca había oído.

Candy sintió una punzada de alerta sexual.

-Vaya. ¿Supiste de qué se trataba?

-Al principio no -la miró con una sonrisa-. Pero me lo imaginé muy pronto. Tenía once años y era muy curioso.

-Sí, a esa edad es normal -estaba fascinada por el brillo de sensualidad que ardía en sus ojos.

-Cuando me imaginé de qué se trataba, escuché la cinta tantas veces que al final mi madre me descubrió. Yo no quería que despidieran a los criados por mi culpa, así que le dije que había pedido la cinta de un catálogo. Se puso como una fiera al creer que había comprado material pornográfico.

Candy estaba emocionada por el sacrificio que había hecho por los criados.

-¿Y tu madre nunca supo nada de esa aventura?

-No lo creo. No se despidió a nadie.

-Tuvo que ser muy duro saber lo que estaban haciendo y luego verlos trabajar como si nada.

-Muy duro. Y además, la criada era preciosa. Ocupó un lugar destacado en mis fantasías de adolescente.

Pero se fue antes de que yo alcanzara la edad necesaria.

El grado de lujuria del dormitorio se había incrementado con aquellas declaraciones.

-Seguro que todavía está en tu subconsciente -dijo ella. Había leído mucho sobre las fantasías masculinas.

No podía evitarlo, pero la historia la estaba excitando-. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Mary Jane.

Un nombre perfecto para una criada.

-¿Cómo era?

Vio cómo su expresión se suavizaba y cómo separaba ligeramente los labios.

Dios... seguro que estaba pensando en Mary Jane.

-Cuéntame -deseaba saber cómo era esa mujer que tanto lo había marcado.

-Tenía una cintura muy estrecha, acentuada por su uniforme blanquinegro. Llevaba la falda muy corta, dejando ver unas piernas fabulosas. Siempre se abrochaba los botones hasta el cuello, pero en la parte del pecho parecían estar a punto de saltar.

-Y tú deseabas que saltaran.

-Sí.

Aquella afirmación, más que cualquier otra palabra o suspiro, le provocó a Candy un violento espasmo de sensualidad.

-¿Tenía el pelo largo o corto?

-Por los hombros, rizado... y grandes ojos verdes. Todavía recuerdo esos ojos.

-¿De qué color eran sus cabellos? -la mención de los ojos verdes y del pelo rizado la había dejado atónita.

-Rubio -dijo mirándola con ojos muy abiertos. A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Soy... crees que me parezco a ella?

-No -se apresuró a responder- Tu pelo es muy parecido, así como el color de tus ojos. Y también tienes una estupenda figura, pero en general...

-En general no soy bonita -bajó la mirada y deseó no haber sido tan curiosa.

-Oh, sí, claro eres bonita. Demasiado tarde.

No quería mirarlo y ver la compasión en sus ojos.

-Lo dices porque crees tener que hacerlo.

-No, lo digo porque lo eres -le dijo con plena convicción.

El tono de su voz le hizo levantar la cabeza. Al mirarlo a los ojos se quedó sin respiración. No se lo decía para ser amable. Se lo decía porque lo creía.

-Y la verdad es que te pareces mucho a Mary Jane - añadió-. Eso explica por qué yo... -se calló y negó con la cabeza-. No importa.

-¿Por qué tú qué? -el corazón volvió a latirle con fuerza.

-Por qué tuve esa reacción al verte por primera vez.

-¿Una reacción sexual?

-Sí

-Oh... -tenía el corazón desbocado.

-Pero sería un grave error que llegáramos a algo.

-Estoy de acuerdo -al menos, era lo que intentaba creerse. Se preguntó cuál sería su reacción si la viera con un uniforme de criada. Y se preguntó también si podría resistir la tentación de comprobarlo.

-Me refiero a que Archie es mi mejor amigo y Annie es tu mejor amiga. Sería una situación muy complicada.

-Claro -entonces se le ocurrió la idea de la cinta grabadora. Si se acostaban juntos fingiendo ser ella la criada, podría grabarlo en una cinta y ponérsela otra vez. Si le gustaba, tal vez podría intentar algo más, como sexo telefónico.

-Entonces todo está aclarado.

-Así es -no iba a confesarle sus intenciones-. No importa si me parezco o no a tu criada. No vamos a hacer nada por respeto a Annie y a Archie -él no sabía que Annie estaría encantada con la idea y que se ocuparía ella misma de alquilarle el uniforme de criada.

-Correcto -lo dijo no muy convencido. Parecía estar a la expectativa de verla dudar a ella y acompañarla en la cama.

Era tentador, pero tenían que salir cuanto antes del dormitorio. Candy necesitaba tiempo para pensar en la sorpresa del uniforme.

Entonces recordó la reserva en el restaurante y el taxi que los estaba esperando.

-¡Terry, tenemos que irnos! -miró el reloj que había junto a la cama-. Llegamos tarde a la reservación, y no quiero ni pensar en lo que marcará ya el taxímetro.

-Oh, Dios, lo siento -exclamó él sobresaltado. Seguro que te estás muriendo de hambre.

-Ni que lo digas – (hambre de sexo salvaje).

-Entonces vámonos.

-Sí, vámonos.

Se pusieron los abrigos, salieron del apartamento y se metieron en el ascensor antes de que Candy se diera cuenta de que no había mirado la mesa y las sillas.

-La mesa me ha parecido muy buena -dijo, suponiendo que era cierto. Terry no tendría ninguna pieza defectuosa en su lujoso apartamento.

-Al menos todo cabe en una caja. Puedo llevártela mañana.

Demasiado pronto. Necesitaba más tiempo para analizar la situación. Seducirlo o no, esa era la cuestión.

Si finalmente decidía seducirlo necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.

Tenía que hablarlo con Annie y luego conseguir un uniforme de criada. No podría estar lista antes del lunes.

-Me encantaría tener la mesa tan pronto, pero mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer y seguramente no esté en casa.

-Oh -pareció decepcionado pero se encogió de hombros-. Cuando quieras.

Demonios, tenía que andarse con cuidado si no quería perderlo. Tal vez pudiera preparar la seducción parca el día siguiente por la noche. Había que darse prisa.

Después de todo, aquello era Nueva York, por lo que tendría que haber alguna tienda de disfraces que abriera los domingos. Annie la ayudaría a encontrarla.

No estaba convencida del todo. Temía que a la mañana siguiente se le hubiera pasado la excitación y su proyecto le pareciera irrealizable. Tenía que comprometerse ya.

-Quizá esté en casa sobre las siete. ¿Te resulta muy tarde?

-No, me parece bien. O si quieres podemos esperar al próximo fin de semana -o había perdido todo interés en ella o era un maestro en el disimulo.

El próximo fin de semana sería muy tarde. Seis días por medio bastarían para que él se olvidara de su parecido con Mary Jane.

No podía dejarlo escapar Tenía que acostarse con él y así tachar al «semental de Wall Street» de su larga lista de candidatos. Y por lo que había dicho Annie, Terry era el tipo perfecto para una aventura pasajera.

-Si pudieras venir a las siete podríamos encargar una pizza o algo así.

-¿No vas a cocinar nada para servirlo en tu nueva mesa? -le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No, eso sería una costumbre propia de Lakewood. En Nueva York hay, que encargar la comida -si seguía adelante con el plan de la criada, estaría demasiado ocupada como para ponerse a cocinar.

Tembló de anticipación. Sus fantasías en la gran ciudad estaban a punto de comenzar.

**Continuara…**

Hermosas mil disculpas por el atraso tuve algunos problemillas pero cada que suceda algo así le subiré dos capítulos y les prometo evitar los retrasos y de corazón les doy las gracias por seguirme y por sus reviews a Edeny Grandchester, LizCarte, KarinaGZ, anaalondra28, de nuevo gracias por leer y envíen su comentarios vale, también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P


	8. Chapter 8

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Pasiones Encadenadas**

**Capitulo 7**

Durante la cena, Terry comió sin apenas saborear la comida. No podía dejar de pensar en la similitud que había entre Candy y Mary Jane, y en cierto modo lo aliviaba comprobar que su excitación estaba relacionada con su antigua obsesión por la criada.

Pero tenía que controlarse mejor, por lo que se esforzó en mantener una conversación inofensiva, hablando de su trabajo y del de Candy, mientras seguía comparándola con Mary Jane. Tenía que reconocer que Candy era más guapa. Su boca era más grande, sus ojos más verdes, su barbilla más suave y su voz más encantadora- Verla comer también le resultaba familiar. De joven solía merodear por la cocina cuando Mary Jane estaba comiendo. Nunca fue muy discreto, por lo que todos en la casa, incluida ella, debían de saber lo que sentía. Era un pensamiento muy embarazoso, pero gracias a la edad y a la experiencia fue capaz de esconder su reacción a las mujeres. Seguro que Candy percibía la química que había entre ellos, pero no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que lo excitaba.

Candy votó por saltarse el postre, y como era su primera noche, él aceptó su decisión, aunque no le gustaba la idea de dejar el restaurante. Llegaba el momento de enseñarle los clubes nocturnos y tal vez tuviera que bailar con ella. No solo eso; le estaría enseñando dónde conseguir a los candidatos para su carrera sexual.

Las calles estaban atestadas de coches y peatones. Conseguir un taxi sería una tarea complicada, lo cual agradaba a Terry.

Tiempo atrás había aprendido que las mujeres admiraban al hombre que conseguía un taxi cuando parecía imposible. Para Terry aquello equivalía a la caza del mamut en la Prehistoria. Por eso había perfeccionado la técnica. No quiso pedir uno por teléfono desde el restaurante porque hubiera sido un tramposo.

-¿No es genial? -dijo Candy-. Adoro el tráfico. Terry no pudo evitar una sonrisa, porque también a él le gustaban.

-Nunca te faltarán en Nueva York. Ahora, si me esperas aquí en la puerta, donde no hace tanto frío, yo iré a buscar un taxi la adrenalina le recorrió las venas mientras se dirigía hacia la calzada.

«Yo,Tarzán, conseguir taxi a Jane».

Ella corrió a su lado.

-Quiero hacerlo yo.

-¿Conseguir un taxi? Candy, a esta hora es muy difícil...

-He estado practicando.

-¿Cómo? No creo que haya taxis en Lakewood.

-He aprendido a silbar.

Antes de que pudiera detenerla, lo adelantó, se llevó dos dedos a la boca y soltó un estridente silbido.

Enseguida, un taxi se paró en el bordillo.

-¿Lo ves? -se volvió hacia Terry con expresión triunfante. iHe conseguido uno!

-Estupendo -dijo él ocultando su decepción. Tendría que haberse figurado que ella era capaz de silbar así de fuerte. No en vano, tenía su propia caja de herramientas-. Ahora será mejor que entres antes de... no había terminado la frase cuando un hombre de mediana edad apareció detrás de Candy y abrió la puerta del coche.

Terry apartó a Candy y agarró la puerta. -Lo siento. Este es nuestro taxi.

El hombre miró a Terry con el ceño fruncido. -Yo creo que no.

Terry volvió a sentir la adrenalina. Candy había conseguido el taxi, pero él iba a luchar por mantenerlo.

Le atizó al hombre su mirada más amenazante.

-Sí, lo es. Así que...

-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó Candy metiéndose entre los dos.

-A Times Square.

-No me importa ir hasta allí. Podemos compartirlo,

-Candy, espera un momento -Terry quería derrotar al enemigo, no llevarlo con ellos-. No vamos a...

-¿Te llamas Candy? -el hombre sonrió-. Igual que mi madre, Candy Flanagan.

-¿Entonces tu apellido es Flanagan?

-Sí, me llamo Guillermo Flanagan.

Terry se sintió transportado a otro universo. En el mundo donde vivía la gente no se ponía a charlar con quien intentaba robar un taxi. Estaba a medias entre la irritación y la fascinación, pero la fascinación ganaba terreno.

-Yo soy Candy White -le tendió la mano-. Encantada de, conocerte. Este es Terry Grandchester. Nosotros...

-¡Eh, ustedes! -gritó el taxista-. ¿Dentro o fuera?

-Dentro -respondió Candy. Se deslizó en el asiento trasero-. Vamos, Guillermo y Terry. Hay mucho espacio.

-Por mí de acuerdo -dijo Guillermo.

A Terry no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como había planeado. Su plan era Tomar un taxi hasta la Quinta Avenida y desde allí pasear hasta Rockefeller Center para ver la pista de hielo. Después pensaba ir a Times Square y a los clubes nocturnos.

Su fallo había sido no explicarle el itinerario a Candy. Tendría que esperar hasta que se libraran del extraño, quien estaba sentado entre los dos. A Terry no le gustaba nada que el muslo de Candy estuviera pegado al de un desconocido, aunque el hombre tuviera edad suficiente para ser su padre y no tuviera el menor interés en ligar con ella.

-¿Adónde? -preguntó el taxista.

-Times Square -respondió Terry. Se recostó en el asiento con los brazos cruzados y oyó cómo Candy hacía un nuevo amigo. Iba a tener que hablar seriamente con ella.

El taxi los dejó a una manzana del centro de Times Square, y pagaron la cuenta entre los tres. Terry insistió en pagar la parte de Candy, pero ella no aceptó, ya que él había pagado una fortuna por tener a un taxi esperando en la puerta de su piso, Una vez que Guillermo se despidió, Terry se dispuso a explicarle el itinerario, pero Candy levantó los brazos y señaló los letreros luminosos de la Torre Allied.

-¡Mira eso! -exclamó, expulsando una nube de aliento en el gélido aire nocturno.

Él estaba mirando, desde luego. Candy parecía tan encantadora que tuvo el alocado deseo de besarla.

Las luces se reflejaban en sus cabellos rizados, y el viento le enrojecía las mejillas, dándole un aspecto mucho más inocente de lo que en verdad era. Terry se preguntó cuántos chicos la habrían besado en el pueblo. Seguro que ninguno la había besado en medio de Times Square.

Ella estaba tan entusiasmada con la vista que no se dio cuenta de su intención. Además, no iba a besarla. De ningún modo.

-Tengo que pellizcarme para saber que no estoy soñando. ¡Lo que hubiera dado por estar aquí en Año Nuevo! Pero no podía irme de Lakewood entonces ¿Tú viniste?

-No -había celebrado la Nochevieja en una elegante fiesta con una elegante mujer Kaquiln lo hubiera invitado a pasar las primeras horas del año en su cama, pero él no creía que acostarse con una mujer que apenas le importaba fuera una buena forma de celebrarlo. Desde entonces no se habían vuelto a ver.

-Pues el año que viene yo sí que voy a estar aquí -dijo ella-. Lo prometo.

-Estoy seguro -se preguntó con quién estaría y sintió una punzada de celos-. Candy, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar. En esta ciudad tienes que tener mucho cuidado con la gente.

-Lo sé -siguió embelesada por las . Si tú no hubieras estado para protegerme, no habría invitado a Guillermo a compartir el taxi.

-Bueno, eso está bien -apretó los puños en los bolsillos para reprimir el deseo de abrazarla y besarla.

-Sabía que no dejarías que nada me ocurriera.

-Sí, pero aun así tienes que ser consciente del peligro -dijo con más severidad de la que en realidad sentía. Saber que confiaba en él era muy halagador, y también muy tentador. Empezaba a ver que Candy era especial, y que ser su protector era un privilegio.

-Tendré más cuidado con las personas -le aseguró ella-. Annie me lo advirtió -sus miradas se encontraron y en ese momento pareció que el viento y el tráfico se detenían-. De todas formas, me gustó mucho que intentarás impedirle que se quedara con el taxi. Hiciste que me entraran escalofríos.

Él tragó saliva mientras el deseo lo inquietaba desde el interior.

-Seguramente te sacudió una corriente de aire - intentó bromear con el asunto, pero la idea de que pudiera haberla excitado sexualmente le aceleraba el corazón.

-Ahora no hay corriente -se arrimó a él sin apartar la mirada-.Y sigo sintiendo escalofríos.

Él sintió un estremecimiento de necesidad por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Sientes escalofríos? -le preguntó ella suavemente.

Terry no fue consciente de sacar las manos de los bolsillos, pero de pronto se encontró abrazándola, apretándola contra él tanto como se lo permitía el grueso abrigo.

-Sí -susurró, e inclinó la cabeza.

Candy le echó los brazos al cuello y lo recibió de puntillas. No se le ocurría otra forma mejor de entrar en Nueva York que besar a un hombre tan guapo como Terry en medio de Times Square.

Quería que el beso fuera espectacular, de modo que volcó todo su entusiasmo. Terry soltó un gemido e introdujo la lengua en su boca. Lo hizo sin pérdida de tiempo, para demostrarle lo que quería de ella.

Y ella aflojó la mandíbula para hacerle saber que podía tomarlo.

Se dijo a sí misma que era la emoción por estar en Times Square lo que la hacía temblar de emoción.

Cualquier otro hombre apuesto de ciudad le habría provocado la misma reacción, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Podía relajarse y disfrutar.

Pero «disfrutar» no bastaba para describirlo que le estaba pasando. Mientras más intenso y profundo se hacia el beso, más húmeda quedaba su ropa interior. El ruido de las bocinas no era nada comparado a los latidos de su corazón.

El entrelazó los dedos en sus cabellos y le hizo inclinar la cabeza para probar con un ángulo mejor.

Ella gimió y lo abrazó por la cintura. Quería sentir su erección, pero había demasiada ropa entre ellos.

Sin que supiera cómo, notó que su abrigo se aflojaba y que él metía la mano en el interior. A ella no le importó que sus dedos estuvieran fríos cuando los deslizó por debajo del jersey y le acarició la piel desnuda. Cuando los dedos llegaron al cierre trasero del sujetador, un fuerte temblor la sacudió.

Pero entonces él retiró la mano y se apartó para mirarla con perplejidad.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-¿Construir un recuerdo? -preguntó ella con dificultad.

Lentamente, él le soltó el pelo y volvió a abrocharle el abrigo.

-Yo... olvidé dónde estábamos.

-Yo no.

Él tragó saliva.

-Pues tendrías que haberme detenido. No quería ponerte en esta situación tan embarazosa. Yo...

-¿Embarazosa? Para mí ha sido impresionante.

-El beso ha estado muy bien, pero no acostumbro a comportarme así en público -dijo mientras le ataba el cinturón del abrigo.

-Yo tampoco -encontró divertida su incomodidad-. Este tipo de cosas no se hacen en Lakewood, aunque recuerdo que una vez nos pillaron a la una de la mañana en la plaza del pueblo.

-En primer lugar, no tendría que haberte besado -parecía estar muy preocupado consigo mismo-. Ni meter la mano por tu abrigo.

-Y por debajo del jersey... -añadió ella. Se sentía orgullosa de lo que había provocado.

-Lo siento mucho -se puso rojo como un tomate-. De verdad. No sé lo que me ha pasado. -Puro deseo.

-No volverá a ocurrir.

«¿Quieres apostar a que sí?», pensó ella. Después de un beso así, estaba decidida a llevar a cabo sus planes. La ciudad le daría la inspiración necesaria.

Tal vez no fuera demasiado melosa en su acercamiento, pero no pasaba nada. Terry era el sujeto perfecto con quien practicar.

Después del incidente del beso, Terry se mostró mucho más precavido. Sabía que no podía arriesgarse a una situación similar, de modo que evitó cualquier posible contacto cuando fueron caminando hacia la Quinta Avenida.

El gélido aire nocturno tendría que haber enfriado sus ánimos, pero no fue así. Y Candy tampoco ayudaba, contándole la historia del beso en la plaza de Lakewood. Pensó en pedirle que no le diera detalles, pero entonces hubiera parecido muy vulnerable, por lo que recorrió varias manzanas luchando contra una erección.

Finalmente llegaron a la Quinta Avenida y su relato acabó. Terry propuso ver los escaparates, con la esperanza de que aquello terminara de calmarlo.

Pero nunca había visto escaparates con Candy. En cuanto llegaron a la zona comercial, ella enganchó su brazo al suyo y él pudo sentir la curva de su pecho.

-¡Oh, mira eso! -exclamó deteniéndose frente a una cristalera.

Tendria que habérselo esperado. Estaba señalando un vistoso camisón.

-Sí, ya lo veo -murmuró, intentando pensar en algo que no fuera en la imagen de Candy con camisón o en la imagen de Candy desnuda en su alcoba.

-Es exactamente lo que necesito Terry dudaba que se estuviera refiriendo al camisón de abuelita que llevaba un alto maniquí junto a la ventana. No, seguro que tenía puesto el ojo en uno más corto de satén negro.

-Ajá -murmuró, decidido a no imaginársela con aquella prenda.

-Apuesto a que no sabes de qué estoy hablando. Él la miró brevemente a los ojos. No era conveniente mantener el contacto visual.

-Supongo que necesitas un camisón.

-No. Bueno, sí, necesito varios. Pero lo que realmente necesito es ese biombo. O un biombo cualquiera, ya que no creo que me vendan el del escaparate.

-Oh -era cada vez más consciente del modo en que ella le sostenía el brazo pegado a su seno. Y se preguntaba por qué demonios tenía que oler tan condenadamente bien.

-¿No vas a preguntarme por qué necesito un biombo?

Temía preguntarlo, pero debía mostrarse frío y sereno.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuestión de logística. Ahora que he transformado mi salita en un dormitorio, necesito un rincón donde cambiarme de ropa.

-¿No puedes hacerlo en el dormitorio vacío? -Sí, pero no sería impactante ni sexy. Imagina si llevo a alguien a casa.

Terry prefería no imaginarse nada.

-Imagina que le digo que se sirva una copa en la cocina mientras yo me pongo algo más cómodo - continuó ella-. Pero si tengo que cambiarme en el dormitorio, tendría que pasar por la cocina para volver a la salita. No tendría ninguna gracia.

-Quizá -no le gustaba pensar en que se pusiera algo más cómodo con algún cretino esperando en la cocina. Tampoco podía imaginar por qué lo molestaba tanto. A fin de cuentas, para eso había ido Candy a Nueva York.

-La solución es un biombo en un rincón de la salita -dijo ella-. Puedo dejar una de tus sillas detrás y colgar en el respaldo la lencería que tenga pensada para la ocasión.

-Ajá -se preguntó de dónde sacaría esas ideas de seducción propias de Cleopatra.

-No pareces muy entusiasmado. ¿No crees que sería muy sexy que me desnudara tras el biombo mientras le cuento cómo me ha ido el día? Podría incluso colgar una media por encima para acentuar el efecto -lo miró con atención-. ¿Por qué frunces el ceño? ¿Te parece una idea tan mala?

-No es mala idea -dijo él intentando neutralizar su expresión.

-No, pero ¿es una buena idea? Puedes ser sincero. Si Suena ridículo no debería hacerlo. Intenta imaginarte a ti mismo en la escena.

-De acuerdo -intentaba no imaginarse precisamente eso.

-¿Y bien? ¿Crees que te excitaría oír a tu pareja mientras se desnuda tras un biombo?

Veinte segundos más allí parado y tendría que besarla de nuevo.

-Sí, me excitaría. Y ahora, ¿podemos seguir? -lo preguntó como si lo estuviera suplicando. Candy estaba haciendo estragos en su autodisciplina, y eso no le gustaba.

-Por supuesto -le respondió ella con una sonrisa, y ambos siguieron caminando.

Si fuera tan listo como le gustaba pensar que era, le pediría que siguieran el itinerario marcado. Pero tenía la sospecha de que ella estaba trazando su propio itinerario en aquella cabeza tan apasionada. Y no se parecía nada al suyo.

Cualquier cosa podía suceder.

**Continuara…**

Queridas amigas de corazón les doy las gracias por seguirme y por sus reviews a Friditas, KarinaGZ, LizCarter, MiluxD y también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Mis niñas ya regrese, muchas de mis queridas amigas ya saben la razón de mi desaparición, pero para las que no solo les quiero pedir una disculpa por el retraso, la razón fue que estuve internada yo padezco de hipoglucemia son bajas de azúcar y de presión lo contrario a los diabéticos, además de un problema cardiaco tuve una crisis y aunque estaba consiente y yo me sentía bien, los doctores no me dejaban escapar de aquel lugar y conectada algunos aparatos, no me dejaban utilizar mi celular mucho menos la lap, esa es la historia pero aquí ando ya poniendo todo al corriente y subiéndoles dos historias mas una de mi querido Albert (Calle Dublin) y la otra del guapo de Terry (A merced de la pasión), espero las lean y les den la oportunidad ya saben espero comentarios cuidence mucho las quiero :P

P.D. Por el atraso les dejo otro capitulo besos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Pasiones Encadenadas**

**Capitulo 8**

Candy se sintió orgullosa de su habilidad para desconcertar a Terry con su conversación sobre biombos y desnudos. Solo llevaba tres días en Nueva York y ya había encendido la libido de un macizo de Wall Street. ¡Genial!

La confianza en su sexualidad duró hasta que al fin la llevó a un club nocturno. Fue entonces cuando volvió a sentirse como una palurda, al ver cómo la gente bailaba al son de una música nunca oída con anterioridad y bebía brebajes desconocidos. Por Suerte Terry pidió champán por los dos. Si la hubiera dejado, ella habría cometido la imprudencia de pedir un refresco de cola.

Su pelo no iba peinado a la moda y ni el color ni la forma de las uñas eran los adecuados. También recordó que no se había repasado el pintalabios desde el beso en Times Square. Debía de tener el mismo aspecto que si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe.

-Algo va mal -le dijo Terry-. No estás rebosante de alegría en tu primera visita a un club nocturno.

-Será porque estoy, rebosante de inseguridad.

-¿Tú? -preguntó él sorprendido-. ¿Por qué? -Yo... oh, no importa -era mejor no explicarle a un hombre cuestiones de uñas y peinados. -¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio?

-¡No, este está muy bien! De verdad, es genial - ningún otro sitio la haría sentirse mejor, y además, no podían desaprovechar la cara botella de champán que él había pedido.

-Te he traído aquí porque es el lugar preferido de la gente de la Street… Así las posibilidades de encontrar a un tipo decente serán mayores.

-Gracias -apuró la copa y él volvió a llenársela. Terry había usado la palabra «Street» para referirse a Wall Street, pero afortunadamente ella había visto demasiadas series de televisión. Sin embargo, no podía confiarse. Debía aumentar su vocabulario urbano.

Por desgracia nunca podría adquirir el acento, lo que de verdad representaba a la ciudad de sus sueños. El colmo de sus fantasías seria escuchar ese acento en dulces palabras al oído mientras estuvieran en la cama.

-Me sorprende tu reacción a este lugar -dijo Terry-. Pensé que me arrastrarías a la pista de baile. –Es que tengo sed -Tomó otro trago y dejó la copa por la mitad. Cuanto antes se acabaran la botella antes se irían. De ningún modo iba a bailar en público hasta que hubiera perfeccionado sus movimientos y su vestuario-. ¿Tú no estás sediento después de toda esa caminata? -vio que Terry apenas había tocado su vaso

-Está claro que no tanto como tú -respondió él, y dio un pequeño sorbo.

Entonces a ella la asaltó otra terrible duda: ¿sería indecoroso beber el champán a grandes tragos?

Sintió que se ponía colorada.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? -le preguntó Terry con preocupación-. ¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Fue como si el local entero diera vueltas a su alrededor.

-Tal vez seas alérgica al champán. Te estás poniendo roja.

-Estoy bien -qué humillante era todo. Estar sentada en un club de lo más selecto, con el pelo hecho un desastre, sin maquillar y la cara como un Tomate-. Creo que voy a ir al baño -dijo agarrando la mochila. Él se apartó de la mesa al instante.

-¿Te encuentras mal? Puedo llevarte ahora mismo a una clínica...

-¡No! Enseguida vuelvo -se levantó tan rápidamente que chocó contra él cuando intentaba ayudarla con la silla. Si no la hubiera agarrado hubiera caído de bruces al Suelo.

Avanzó sin ningún sentido de la orientación, y acabó en la pequeña cocina del club. Un camarero la miró de mala manera y ella murmuró la pregunta.

-Bajando las escaleras a la izquierda -respondió fríamente.

Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió llegar hasta las escaleras y bajó al sótano. Era obvio que no toleraba bien el champán.

Como era de esperar, los baños estaban llenos de las mismas glamurosas damas que había visto arriba.

Aquello no contribuyó a aumentar su ego, y se juró que no se mostraría en público hasta que hubiera mejorado su imagen.

Finalmente y como por arte de magia, se encontró sola en los baños. Se miró al espejo y soltó un gemido. Su aspecto era lamentable. Los rizos le caían sobre el rostro y no tenia ni una gota de maquillaje. Lo único que podía hacer era mojarse el pelo y echárselo hacia atrás. No era gran cosa, pero al menos así tenía la cara despejada.

-¿Candy? -alguien llamó a la puerta-. ¿Estás ahí? «¡Terry!».

-Estoy bien -respondió en voz alta-. No entres.

-Desde luego que voy a entrar -abrió la puerta y la miró con preocupación-. ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

-¡Nada! Solo...

-Pues claro que algo te ha pasado -entró en el baño y cerró la puerta-. Y no vas a salir hasta que me lo cuentes. Annie me pidió que cuidara de ti y no puedo hacerlo si te pones mal y no me lo cuentas. ¿Has vomitado y por eso te has mojado el pelo?

Ella pensó en fingir que estaba mal, solo para escapar de la humillante situación.

-Maldita sea... -Terry soltó un resoplido-. No tendría que haberte hecho caminar con un aire tan frío.

Estarás muerta de cansancio y seguramente no estés acostumbrada a lo que pedimos para cenar. No creo que tengan comida tailandesa en Lakewood. Y para rematarlo he pedido champán sin preguntarte antes si te producía alguna reacción alérgica. Menudo perro guardián he sido.

A Candy se le encogió el corazón. Terry era tan adorablemente atento...

-Terry, estoy bien -se enderezó frente a él para demostrárselo-. No estoy enferma. Nunca lo he estado.

Soy una chica fuerte de Chicago. Puede que estés acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres más delicadas, pero yo no soy una de ellas, así que deja de preocuparte. No has hecho nada malo.

-Entonces, ¿qué le pasa a tu pelo?

En uno de sus libros había leído un encuentro sexual en un baño de señoras. En Lakewood jamás se hubiera atrevido, pero Nueva York era otra historia. Aunque tal vez fuera demasiado pronto para hacerlo con Terry.

Lo miró a los ojos y decidió que al menos podía explicarle lo del pelo.

-Cuando entré en el pub me di cuenta de que no iba a la moda neoyorquina. Me sentí insegura y vine a los baños para intentar mejorar mi imagen.

Terry la miró perplejo. Entonces se le formaron arrugas en torno a los ojos mientras se le curvaban los labios.

-No te atrevas a reírte -le advirtió ella.

-Por supuesto que no -su voz sonaba sospechosamente ronca.

-Te estás riendo.

-No me estoy riendo -se aclaró la garganta-.Y a propósito, me gusta tu peinado.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Bueno, ¿qué es lo próximo que quieres hacer? Candy quiso borrarle la alegre sonrisa del rostro.

Tal vez no fuera demasiado pronto para el sexo. El champán le daría el valor necesario. No podía compararse a las demás mujeres del pub, pero al menos era la única que había en los baños.

Se acercó a él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en un baño de señoras?

-No, nunca -la excitación le brillaba en los ojos, pero le agarró las manos como si quisiera apartarla-.

Y no creo que sea una buena idea.

-Sí, lo crees -levantó la pelvis y lo presionó con ella donde podía hacer más daño-. Quieres hacerlo y lo sabes.

-Puede entrar alguien -su voz era tensa, como si le costara mantener el control, pero en vez de apartarle los brazos empezó a acariciarla con suavidad.

-Nos preocuparemos de eso cuando ocurra -viendo el calor en sus ojos, no le importaba nada su aspecto de palurda. Ella tenía un as en la manga: su parecido con Mary Jane-. Te desafío a besarme – le susurró mientras le inclinaba la cabeza.

Él le permitió que lo condujera hasta su boca. Su cuerpo estaba listo, pero su cabeza se resistía a seguirlo.

-Deberíamos irnos.

-Sí, dentro de un minuto -se irguió para recibirlo, y notó su creciente erección. Aquello le provocó un torrente de humedad entre los muslos.

Cuando sus bocas estuvieron lo bastante cerca, sacó la lengua y le lamió los labios.

-Sabes bien -le susurró-. A champán -el corazón le latía desbocado.

-Candy... -tragó saliva-. Esto es...

-Divertido -le rozó los labios con los suyos y volvió a lamerlos-. Emocionante.

-Disparatado -dijo con la respiración entrecortada

-Vamos - lo incitó mientras le mordisqueaba el labio-. Bésame. Sé que puedes.

Con un gemido de rendición, Terry aceptó el beso que le ofrecía. Le invadió la boca con la lengua, mientras el deseo los hacía apretarse más. Sí, pensó ella, había sido una buena idea...

Pero entonces él le apretó los brazos y separó la boca unos centímetros.

-Deja de menearte así -dijo respirando con dificultad.

-Házmelo -hizo girar la pelvis contra el bulto de su entrepierna.

-Candy... por favor... para.

-Te gusta -ya fuera en Nueva York o en Chicago, los hombres eran siempre iguales-. Suéltame -le ordenó.

-Deja de moverte así.

-Lo haré -retiró la pelvis y él le soltó los brazos. Ella le dedicó su sonrisa más seductora. Realmente aquel iba a ser un recuerdo para toda la vida.

Él carraspeó y se ajustó el nudo de la corbata, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Deberíamos irnos ya -dijo, pero no había convicción alguna en su voz.

-No quieres irte. Estas inmerso en esta pequeña fantasía con los ojos ardiendo de pasión, le agarró la cremallera de los pantalones.

-¡Candy! le cubrió la mano con la suya.

-Estás deseando que lo haga, se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

-Yo...

-Haré que te sientas muy, muy bien... Él negó con la cabeza. No podía hablar.

-Sí. Déjame hacerlo -al fin había visto la sumisión en sus ojos, y cuando le bajó la cremallera y se arrodilló frente a él, no la detuvo.

El corazón la golpeaba en el pecho cuando liberó el miembro de los calzoncillos de algodón. Estaba erecto y duro, caliente y suave al tacto, con la pasión latiéndole en las venas marcadas. La sedosa capa de vello le acarició la palma de la mano cuando le tomó los testículos. Aspiró con fuerza para inhalar la embriagadora fragancia de la excitación masculina. Había merecido la pena esperar tanto tiempo.

Los gemidos de placer que le provocó la excitaron tanto como la sensación de estar acariciándolo.

Entonces le pasó la lengua por el extremo, y saboreó una deliciosa mezcla dulce y salada, como el primer sorbo de un tequila. Notó que su respiración se hacía más dificultosa, y rodeando la base del eje con los dedos, lo condujo lentamente hacia su boca.

Un delicioso estremecimiento le vibró entre las piernas mientras probaba su gran medida la anticipación de sentir su embestida dentro de ella era increíblemente placentera. Pasó la lengua por la superficie inferior de su sexo, haciéndolo temblar aún más. Ahuecó las mejillas y ejerció una suave succión mientras seguía acariciándolo con la lengua.

Él llegó enseguida al orgasmo. Apretó la mandíbula para ahogar el explosivo grito de liberación final.

En ese momento el pomo de la puerta giró.

-Está cerrada -dijo una mujer desde fuera-. ¿Cómo es posible? Dentro hay, tres baños.

Candy se tragó el líquido y retiró lentamente la boca.

-Deberíamos avisar al encargado -dijo otra mujer-. No pueden cerrar la puerta.

Terry tenía los ojos cerrados y se esforzaba por recuperar la respiración. Candy se puso en pie, le guardó el flácido miembro en los calzoncillos y le subió la cremallera.

-Llama a la puerta -dijo la primera mujer. Tres fuertes golpes hicieron vibrar la hoja.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -preguntó la segunda mujer.

Candy temblaba un poco, y tenía la ropa interior empapada. Había estado a punto de tener un orgasmo ella también.

El pomo giró de nuevo.

-Vale, vamos a buscar a alguien -dijo la primera mujer-. Esto es absurdo.

Citando los pasos se alejaron, Terry abrió los ojos y miró a Candy. Parecía un hombre que hubiera estado al borde de la muerte.

-Podemos salir mientras van a buscar al encargado -propuso ella.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar y asintió.

-Para ello tendrás que apartarte.

-Oh... -murmuró él, y se apartó de la puerta. Candy recogió su mochila de la encimera y abrió la puerta con cuidado. El pasillo estaba vacío.

-No hay moros en la costa. Vamos.

Salió y Terry la siguió. Consiguieron regresar a su mesa sin el menor incidente, pero como él no se sentó, ella tampoco lo hizo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando se pusieron los abrigos ni cuando Tomaron un taxi de vuelta a casa. Mientras los efectos del champán se disipaban, Candy se preguntó si habría cometido en error fatal al seguir sus impulsos de esa manera. Tal vez lo hubiera estropeado todo.

-Me temo que ahora tendrás una mala opinión de mí, le susurró cuando el taxi se detuvo delante de su edificio.

-Eres tú quien debe de pensar mal de mí. No puedo creer que esto haya ocurrido.

-Pero fui yo quien empezó -y se sentía orgullosa por ello-. Además, si me permites decirlo, soy muy buena en la sedu...

-Y yo soy muy bueno en el autocontrol -se inclinó sobre el asiento delantero-. Espere aquí -le dijo al conductor, y abrió la puerta del taxi-. Enseguida vuelvo.

-Terry, no tienes por qué acompañarme a la puerta.

-Sí -la ayudó a salir del hombre con el que salgas debe acompañarte a la puerta y asegurarse de que llegas a casa sana y salva.

-¿Alguna vez te ha dicho alguien que eres muy mandón?

-Sí, Archie siempre me lo dice -la siguió al portal y entró con ella en el ascensor.

-Pues tiene razón. Eres muy mandón. Mucho más que Annie.

-Hablando de Annie... -se aclaró la garganta y se rascó la nuca-. Maldita sea, Candy, me siento despreciable por haberme aprovechado de ti. Archie y Annie me pidieron que...

-¿Aprovecharte? -lo interrumpió con irritación-. ¿Cómo demonios te has aprovechado de mí?

-¡Habías tomado demasiado champán! ¡Y fui yo quien lo encargó!

-¡No he tomado tanto! Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo

-Pero era yo quien tenía que cuidar de ti, y por mi culpa han estado a punto de arrestarnos.

-Pero no ha sucedido así, le gustaba que no la viera como a una fulana, pero no que le asignara el papel de víctima.

-No tendría que haber permitido que sucediera. Ella se preguntó de dónde habría sacado la idea de que había sido él el responsable.

-Mira, no sé cómo me describió Annie cuando te pidió que cuidaras de mí, pero ya soy mayorcita y...

-Me advirtió que eras muy, impulsiva, de modo que tendría que haber estado preparado para algo así.

Pero he sido incapaz.

«Impulsiva»... Tendría que hablar con Annie sobre eso. Era lo mismo que llamarla «irresponsable».

-Sabes que no nos hubieran arrestado.

-¿Cómo que no? Seguro que hay, leyes contra el sexo en público.

-No nos hubieran descubierto -el ascensor llegó a la cuarta planta y los dos salieron-. Estabas apoyado contra la puerta. Para cuando alguien hubiera entrado, ya habríamos estado recompuestos, y yo podría haber dado una explicación creíble.

-No me imagino cómo podrías explicar mi presencia en un baño de señoras.

-Eso es fácil. Habría dicho que oíste un golpe y que entraste para comprobar si estaba bien. O que no podía cerrar el grifo del lavabo. O que vi un bicho y me puse a gritar...

-Está bien, está bien -soltó un suspiro-. Ya veo que eres mejor que yo inventando historias. Pero no estoy acostumbrado a perder el control, y me pone... nervioso.

Oh, no tendría que haber dicho eso, pensó Candy. Porque para ella era el desafío que necesitaba. No podía esperar a ponerlo nervioso de nuevo. Una y otra vez. Le serviría de práctica para sus futuras aventuras en la gran ciudad.

-Pero ahora has vuelto a recuperar el control, ¿verdad? le preguntó con voz inocente.

-Sí.

Ella metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

-¿Quieres pasar? -sabía que no lo haría, pero era divertido tentarlo.

-Eh... tal vez en otra ocasión -dijo él dando un paso atrás.

-No hay nada que temer si has recuperado el control. Me encantaría prepararte una copa.

-Gracias, pero... eh... ¡el taxi! -exclamó con alivio-. Está esperando abajo.

-De acuerdo, fingió sentirse decepcionada. Se metió la llave en el bolsillo del abrigo que le había dejado y encontró un pedazo de papel-. ¿Qué es esto?

-El itinerario de esta noche.

-¿En serio? -lo desdobló y leyó la lista de actividades. Era conmovedor, pero un poco infantil-. No lo hemos hecho por orden, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Y hay al menos una cosa que no figura aquí y que hemos hecho -le dijo con una sonrisa sugerente. Él se puso colorado.

-Candy, ¿podemos olvidarlo? ¿Pretender que nunca ha sucedido?

-Podemos intentarlo -murmuró ella-, pensando en la lista que iba a hacer-. ¿Te veré mañana?

-Sí. Traeré la mesa, las sillas y una pizza.

-Genial.

-¿Cómo te gusta la pizza? -le preguntó de camino al ascensor-.

-Sorpréndeme. Me encantará cualquier cosa que me ofrezcas.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Pasiones Encadenadas**

**Capitulo 9**

Terry durmió como un tronco durante cuatro horas, hasta que despertó listo para... algo. La parte de su anatomía que lo había traicionado la noche anterior clamaba de nuevo atención exclusiva. Hacía mucho que no se despertaba en ese estado, como un adolescente obsesionado por el sexo.

Se levantó de la cama, agradecido de que el gimnasio estuviera abierto las veinticuatro horas.

Mientras se vestía tropezó más de una vez con la mesa plegable. Menos mal que pronto se libraría de aquel trasto.

Casi todos los muebles de la casa se los había elegido un decorador profesional y por alguna razón había asumido que a Terry le gustarían las antigüedades. En el fondo estaba acostumbrado, ya que había crecido entre ellas, pero aquella mañana le resultaban muy pesadas.

Sí, esa mañana toda su vida le parecía pesada y anticuada en comparación a las horas que había pasado con Candy. Ella representaba el aire de la modernidad, y sería bueno tenerla cerca siempre y cuando no perdiera el control.

Pero había sido incapaz de hacerlo y lo había dejado, literalmente, en manos de Candy Soltó un gruñido de remordimiento y de frustración sexual, y agarró una chamarra de camino a la puerta. Recordó que el único abrigo que Candy poseía era una chaqueta, mientras que él tenía ropa para cada ocasión.

Además, disponía de un bar bien provisto, y toda una colección de porcelana china y de cubiertos de plata. Y las sábanas combinaban a la perfección con el color crema elegido por el decorador.

Sí, Terry Grandchester estaba preparado para todo, salvo para una cosa... Estar encerrado en un lavabo de señoras con Candy White.

Mientras caminaba por el garaje hacia su Mercedes, sabía que nunca podría olvidar lo sucedido. Aún podía sentir el tacto de sus dedos, el calor de sus labios alrededor de...

Había sido la experiencia sexual más increíble de su vida, más incluso que la pérdida de la virginidad, pero no podía olvidar que había eludido su responsabilidad.

Se sentó en el asiento forrado de cuero del coche e intentó recordar el momento en que había perdido el control. Había creído que atraparla en el baño era una buena manera de descubrir qué le pasaba, pero mientras él pensaba en una suave intimidación, ella lo había visto como una oportunidad sexual.

Arrancó el motor. No estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo. No habría pasado nada si no hubiera tenido el deseo oculto en un rincón de su cabeza. Desde el beso en Times Square todo su cuerpo pedía más y de nada habían servido los gritos de su conciencia.

Había infravalorado la amenaza de Candy, pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error. La próxima vez que corriera el peligro de desviarse, sabría rectificar a tiempo.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba detenido con el motor en marcha. Pensar en Candy acaparaba toda su concentración. Salió del garaje y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio. No podía seguir soñando despierto Pero Candy era alguien especial y no solo por el deseo que despertaba en él. Al verla con el pelo mojado había tenido ganas de reír, pero al mismo tiempo sentía admiración por ella. Se había presentado en Nueva York sin nada. Hacía falta mucho valor para eso.

Tal vez por eso había sido incapaz de resistirse. Y, Dios, cómo usaba la lengua... Si no hubiera sido ella, habría sido el mejor recuerdo de su vida. ¡Pero se suponía que debía cuidarla, demonios!

Desde ese momento en adelante, lo haría.

Candy se despertó muy temprano, antes de que las luces del alba se asomaran entre dos altos edificios.

Se levantó a prepararse un poco de café y se lo bebió mientras desempaquetaba sus libros de sexo.

Necesitaba instrucciones si quería tener éxito esa noche.

También necesitaba hablar con Annie, pero no quería llamar antes de las nueve y media, para no dar la impresión de ser «impulsiva». Cada vez que recordaba la palabra, apretaba la mandíbula. Su amiga le debía una explicación.

A las ocho buscó en la guía alguna panadería que repartiera a domicilio rosquillas calientes con crema. A las ocho y media ya se le había pasado el mal humor y estaba dispuesta a perdonar a Annie.

A las nueve y cuarto sonó el teléfono. Se preguntó si sería Terry y el corazón se le aceleró. Si era él, no quería parecer muy animada. Era preferible aparentar que estaba medio dormida y ligeramente irritada.

-¿Estabas durmiendo? -le preguntó Annie.

-¡Oh, eres tú!

-¡Pues claro que soy yo! Terry y Archie se han ido a jugar al tenis y no conoces a nadie más en la ciudad.

-¿Tenis? -prefería imaginarse a Terry sentado en un lóbrego café y echándola de menos. Pero no podía estar pensando mucho en ella si se había ido a jugar al tenis.

-Sí, suelen ir a jugar los domingos por la mañana.

-¿Cómo has visto a Terry? -sujetó el auricular entre la barbilla y el hombro y alargó una mano hacia el tarro de mermelada de frambuesa.

-Por eso te llamo -dijo Annie-. Parecía muy distraído, como ausente.

-Estupendo -se lamió el dedo y sonrió.

-¿Por qué estupendo? ¿No se han llevado bien?

-Si, teniendo en cuenta que le dijiste que yo era muy impulsiva -se volvió a untar el dedo de mermelada.

-¿Y? Tú eres muy impulsiva.

-Soy espontánea -dejó la mermelada de frambuesa y alcanzó la de arándanos-. Hay una diferencia, Annie -volvió a sentarse en la cama deshecha.

-Si tú lo dices... ¿Y a qué llamas tú «llevarse bien»?

Candy se echó a reír, incapaz de mantener por más tiempo los detalles jugosos. Annie era la única persona en el mundo con quien podía compartir su triunfo.

-¿Recuerdas el libro que tengo que habla sobre los encuentros sexuales en lugares poco frecuentes?

-¿Qué me estás diciendo? -exclamó Annie.

Candy sonrió al imaginar su expresión.

-¿Recuerdas la escena del cuarto de baño?

-Oh... Dios mío. No lo habrás hecho...

-Lo hice -era maravilloso estar tumbada sobre las sábanas de satén, lamiendo mermelada de arándanos y contándole a su mejor amiga su aventura sexual-. Imagínate, bajé al baño a retocarme el maquillaje.

Había bebido más champán de la cuenta, así que al demorarme demasiado, él bajó a buscarme.

-No puedo creerlo -la voz de Annie temblaba por la emoción-. ¿Lo atrajiste hasta allí?

-No. Él estaba convencido de que yo estaba enferma. Entró en los baños y me dijo que no podría salir hasta que le contara la verdad. Y en vez de eso... - hizo una pausa para intensificar el efecto- lo convencí para que me dejara jugar con su bastón.

-¡No!

-Annie, fue increíble. Deberías probarlo con Archie alguna vez.

-¡Increíble! ¡En un lavabo de señoras con Terry Grandchester! Seguro que nunca le habían hecho nada parecido.

-Por el modo en que respondió, yo diría que no. Se mostró muy arrepentido.

-Me lo imagino -dijo Annie riendo-. Sus antepasados llegaron a América en el Mayflower, y nunca ha superado del todo esa vena puritana. Candy, ¿esto significa lo que creo? ¿Has empezado tu aventura con Terry?

-De un modo extraoficial. Solo es para adquirir un poco de práctica.

-Oh, claro, claro. Me encanta.

-Escucha, he descubierto que tengo un as en la manga. De niño estaba enamorado de su criada y yo me parezco a ella.

-¿Te hace falta un uniforme de criada? -preguntó Annie inmediatamente.

-Bingo. ¿Puedo conseguir uno hoy?

-Oh, por supuesto.

Candy saltó de la cama y caminó nerviosa de un lado para otro. Realmente estaba en Nueva York, el lugar donde cualquier cosa era posible.

-Bien, también necesito un biombo para la salita. ¿Se te ocurre algún lugar donde pueda conseguir uno de segunda mano?

-Sí -respondió Annie-. Conozco un sitio que tiene de todo, hasta abanicos de plumas de avestruz, por si también quieres hacer de Rose Lee. ¿Quieres también algunos juguetes? Tal vez podamos conseguir algunos...

-¡Guau! La empresa no va a pagarme mucho de momento.

-Considéralo como un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Pero si todavía faltan tres meses.

-Nos ocuparemos del regateo cuando vengas. ¿En cuánto tiempo puedes estar aquí?

-Mmm... Espera un momento -Candy corrió hacia el baño y se miró al espejo. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre, pero podía sujetarlo con un pasador. Una ducha rápida y estaría lista-. Son diez minutos en autobús hasta tu casa, ¿verdad?

-Tal vez nueve, si no hay mucho tráfico.

-Estaré ahí en veinte minutos -dijo mientras empezaba a desnudarse.

Tres horas más tarde, agotada pero triunfante, Annie puso a Candy en un autobús cargada con los regalos de cumpleaños y de Navidad de los dos años siguientes. Aquella misma tarde entregarían el biombo.

Pero lo mejor de todo era que Annie empezaba a ver signos de enamoramiento en Candy. Los ojos le brillaban cuando hablaba de él y sonreía sin darse cuenta cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre. Le costó mucho esfuerzo no manifestar su regocijo, pero lo consiguió. Ya llegaría el tiempo de regodearse.

Asió fuertemente la bolsa de su propia compra y subió al autobús que la llevaría de vuelta a casa. No podía entrar en un sex shop y salir sin una sorpresa para Archie. Además, si lo mantenía contento conseguiría que no se entrometiera en su misión.

Seguramente estaría con Terry bebiendo cerveza mientras veían un partido de baloncesto, como siempre hacían después de jugar al tenis. Pero aquel día a Annie no le importaba si habían puesto el Suelo perdido de patatas. Tenía que hablar con Terry.

No tenía ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo. Candy era la mujer perfecta para Terry, y Annie lo había sabido desde el principio. Pero Candy se precipitaba muy a menudo y aunque Annie aprobaba el plan de la criada, existía la posibilidad de que a Terry pudiera asustarlo revivir sus fantasías juveniles.

Annie pensó en darle una razón para que se quedara. Cuando llegó a casa, se los encontró tirados en el sofá, cada uno con su segunda cerveza y todo el Suelo cubierto de patatas fritas.

-Hola, chicos, ¿quién va ganando? -siempre preguntaba lo mismo, aunque no conocía a ningún equipo.

-Hola, cariño -Archie se levantó enseguida y corrió hacia ella.

-Hola, ¡Annie -Terry también se puso en pie-. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Estábamos pensando en el almuerzo -dijo Archie y alargó una mano hacia la bolsa-. Deja que lleve esto.

-No, tranquilo -mantuvo la bolsa fuera de su alcance-. Siéntate, Terry. Y tú también, Archie. Voy, a quitarme los zapatos y luego hablaremos de la comida.

-Yo invito -dijo Terry, y volvió al sofá.

-Deja que lleve la bolsa -insistió Archie-. No deberías cargar peso. ¿Qué has comprado? ¿Algo para el bebé?

-Algo para ti, nene -murmuró ella-. Lo veremos más tarde, ¿te parece? -se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso. Le encantaba el sabor de la cerveza en sus labios.

-¿Oh, sí? –bajó a la vez-. Has llevado a Candy a esa tienda junto al salón de los tatuajes, ¿verdad?

-Tal vez -Annie esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

-Tenemos que hablar. Algo está pasando -señaló con la cabeza a Terry.

-Sí, yo también lo creo. Deja que me ponga cómoda y que esconda tu sorpresa. Volveré enseguida.

Archie quiso decir algo más, pero uno de los equipos consiguió marcar un tanto y corrió al oír los gritos de Terry.

Una vez en el dormitorio, Annie metió la bolsa en el armario y se quitó los zapatos. Durante meses Archie y ella habían bromeado con la posibilidad de comprar unas esposas para las muñecas y los tobillos. Cuando las vio en la tienda, recubiertas de piel de mentira, fue incapaz de resistirse. Candy no había querido comprarlas para ella, pero al menos ya sabía dónde encontrarlas.

Se puso sus zapatillas favoritas y volvió a la salita.

-¿Archie?

-¿Qué, cariño? -preguntó levantándose de un salto.

Era tan adorable verlo tan servicial, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Archie era un buen hombre, y sería igual de dulce aunque no mantuvieran relaciones sexuales. Pero Annie creía que el sexo podía convertir a un buen hombre en un hombre perfecto; en cuanto supieron que el sexo no era peligroso para el bebé, habían seguido experimentando posturas y movimientos, cada vez más difíciles por su abultada barriga.

-¿Sabes lo que me apetece?

-¿El qué?

-Calzoni. Me encanta cómo los preparas -era verdad, pero su intención era mantenerlo ocupado en la cocina durante un largo rato.

-Claro -dijo él-. El descanso es dentro de tres minutos. ¿Puedes esperar?

-Sí, puedo esperar -se sentó en su sillón favorito y se puso a hojear el último ejemplar de Cosmopolitan.

Pensó que podría dárselo a Candy, ya que estaba lleno de consejos picantes para volver loco a un hombre.

-No puedo creer que hayan empatado -dijo Archie cuando acabó el primer tiempo.

-Yo tampoco -dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Seguro que no tienes ni idea de quién está jugando -dijo él en tono comprensivo.

-Claro que si. Algunos tipos fuertotes con casco y pantalones ajustados.

-No seas sexista -dijo Terry con un suspiro-. Archie, ¿quieres que te ayude a preparar los calzoni? -No, gracias. No me apetece ir a Urgencias un domingo.

-Vaya, ahora me has hecho sentir como un inútil -dijo él con una mueca.

-Eh, tranquilo; ayer estuviste increíble con la llave inglesa.

-Quédate aquí y hazme compañía, Terry -le pidió Annie. Sabía que Archie no le permitiría ayudar en la cocina.

La última vez casi se rebanó un dedo con el cuchillo.

-Eso -dijo Archie-. A ver si puedes explicarle la diferencia entre un balón de fútbol y un melón. Estaré en la cocina si me necesitan.

Cuando Archie salió de la salita, Annie miró a Terry. No tenía mucho tiempo, así que debía ir al grano.

-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre Candy.

Terry casi se atragantó con la cerveza.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber antes de ir esta noche a su casa...

-Annie, yo... -dijo tosiendo fuertemente-. Lo siento mucho -volvió a toser-. Me siento como un cretino por cómo actué anoche. Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Annie estaba encantada de haber decidido hablar con él. La sangre puritana que aún corría por sus venas le impedía vivir en paz. Tal vez Candy pudiera curarlo del todo.

-De hecho, espero que sí vuelva a ocurrir -recalcó ella-. Aunque sea con alguna variación.

-Creía que tu intención era que yo le impidiera tener alocadas aventuras sexuales.

-Con alguien que pudiera hacerle daño. Tú eres el único que debe hacerlo, pero esto no podía decírtelo al principio. Te hubiera sonado muy extraño.

Terry apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y bajó la vista al Suelo.

-Aún me suena extraño, Annie -reconoció-. Créeme si te digo que jamás he hablado de esto con nadie.

-Oh, te creo. Sé que es una situación poco común, pero lo que necesitas saber es lo siguiente: Candy está desesperada por llevar a cabo sus fantasías sexuales en la ciudad, y para ello... quiere practicar antes contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor, Terry, tómatelo con humor. Ella pretende ser fuerte, pero en el fondo es muy vulnerable. Si planea una seducción y tú la rechazas, la hundirás por completo. Pero si le sigues el juego será capaz de recuperar su seguridad. Y de ese modo, cuando empiece con sus aventuras será una persona fuerte de la que nadie podrá aprovecharse.

-Vaya... -Terry se pasó las manos por la cara-. No sé, Annie.

-Te lo pido como un favor personal. -Y menudo favor.

-Lo sé.

-¡Ya están aquí los calzoni! -anunció Archie entrando en la salita.

Annie miró a Terry, esperando recibir una sonrisa o alguna otra respuesta afirmativa. Pero su mirada era inescrutable.

**Continuara…**

Mis queridas amigas de corazón les doy las gracias por seguirme y por sus reviews a **MiluxD, LizCarter, Friditas, gadamigrandchest, Kotoko Granchester**, gracias por leer y estar conmigo en estas historias y también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Mis niñas hermosas muchas ya saben la razón de mi desaparición pero para las que no les platico algo de lo que me ha pasado y el por qué las abandone un rato, estoy escribiendo desde el hospital en el que me encuentro, mi estado de salud no es muy bueno según los doctores, ya que tengo la presión en 70 – 40 y el azúcar está sumamente baja, por desgracia la doctora que tiene mi record está de vacaciones, entonces el doctor no me cree que siempre es así de baja, lo malo es que estuve bajo mucha presión y algunos problemitas que no faltan y se me bajo mas y me desmalle en dos ocasiones, según el doc. No me dejara salir hasta que este estable o llegue mi doctora con el record, se azota un poco pero en fin. Si algo bueno puede haber en esto es que mis enanos están más unidos y junto a mi sobrino son mi gran apoyo, otra es que el doctor que esta de sub. en el área de cardio es un encanto nos hicimos buenos amigos, ya que vio mi gran fascinación por leer se dio a la tarea de averiguar que lectura me gustaba, aunque no se lo dije (me daba pena), soborno a uno de mis enanos, para sorpresa de el claro como ya saben me gustan las novelas románticas y eróticas, me sorprendió con un libro que se llama Ochenta Melodías De Pasión En Amarillo dice que si me porto bien me regala la colección (lindo en verdad), les he platicado de ustedes y del FanFiction dice que nunca conoció a alguien que relacionara su caricatura favorita con novelas o historias que todas somos sorprendentes (creo lo mismo) y después de ver mi desesperación por el trabajo y por seguir haciendo lo que me gusta como son las adaptaciones y escribir me permitió tener mi lap, con la condición de que adaptara el libro que medio (lo haré con nuestro querido Albert), además me dijo que se iba a meter para leer lo que subimos (haber si es cierto), dice que tiene mucha curiosidad, según mi hijo el mayor ya ligue (yo no lo creo), esa es la razón mis queridas amigas por las cual no había podido subir, para mis queridas Terrytianas les prometo subir también otra historia les dejo 2 capítulos para compensar además les subo un minific de la sirenita claro adaptado para candy espero les guste, cuídense mucho y mil gracias de todo corazón por seguirme las Q.M. un beso bye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Pasiones Encadenadas**

**Capitulo 10**

Los copos de nieve reflejaban la escasa luz que salía de las ventanas de Candy. El único modo de superar los tensos momentos que seguirían a la llegada de Terry era manteniendo el apartamento en penumbra.

No había esperado que el uniforme de criada fuera tan corto ni tan sexy, pero el llevarlo puesto con la intención de seducir a un hombre la excitaba más que cualquier otra prenda. Sus braguitas negras estaban completamente empapadas. El vestido era como un bañador negro y ajustado, con una minifalda, un delantal blanco, una cofia y unos brazaletes de encaje. El plumero había sido idea suya, y el dependiente había sugerido medias de malla. Candy las compró sin dudarlo, y también un liguero.

El toque final eran unos zapatos negros de tacón alto, que había comprado cinco años atrás y que aún no había estrenado. Le resultaba muy difícil andar con ellos, pero no era el momento de calzar zapatillas de tenis.

Annie le había aconsejado la música adecuada. El jazz era perfecto para un hombre como Terry, de modo que los saxos y los clarinetes sonaban suavemente de fondo.

No quería recibirlo en la puerta, porque iría cargado con la mesa y las sillas y al verla vestida así podría tirarlo todo al Suelo. Así que abrió el cerrojo pero dejó la cadena puesta. Cuando Terry llamase y tras comprobar por la mirilla que era él, quitaría la cadena y se retiraría a la salita, detrás del biombo. Desde allí le diría en voz alta que la puerta estaba abierta. Cuando entrase, ella se pondría a hablar mientras fingía vestirse, y al cabo de un rato haría su aparición.

No estaba segura de lo que hacer a continuación. Según Annie, cuando la viera con el uniforme sería él quien se hiciera cargo de la situación, especialmente con la cama al lado.

Candy abrió las sabanas para ofrecer un aspecto más tentador, y colocó una caja de preservativos bajo la almohada. El magnetófono estaba preparado debajo de la cama. Se excitó aún más al imaginarse a Terry y a ella allí tumbados.

El corazón se le aceleró al ver que solo faltaba un minuto para las siete en punto. Se lo imaginó subiendo por el ascensor en esos momentos, y se preguntó qué llevaría puesto esa noche. Tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse.

A las siete en punto sonó el timbre. Fue de puntillas hasta la puerta y miró por la mirilla. Su aspecto era impresionante, con vaqueros, jersey de punto y chaqueta negra.

La nieve le había mojado el pelo, que relucía bajo la luz del pasillo. En una mano llevaba la caja de una pizza y en la otra el paquete con la mesa y las sillas plegables. Candy se preguntó si sería capaz de seducir a un hombre tan apuesto, pero era tarde para echarse atrás. Él llamó de nuevo y ella retiró con cuidado la cadena.

Terry aún no había tomado una decisión. Si Annie no le había mentido, Candy planeaba seducirlo aquella noche. Y se suponía que él debía seguirle el juego. Solo un idiota rechazaría una oportunidad semejante.

El problema era que tal vez fuese él ese idiota. Hasta entonces siempre había elegido la compañía de mujeres frías e insensibles por miedo al compromiso. Pero entonces había aparecido esa ninfa de Lakewood, y él se había visto atrapado por su contagiosa sensualidad.

Annie se lo había puesto muy, fácil. Primero tenía que ayudarla a levantar su seguridad sexual y después cada uno podría irse por su lado. Pero por primera vez en su vida dudaba de que él pudiera dejarla escapar. Y si se comprometía emocionalmente con ella estaba condenado al sufrimiento ya que el deseo de Candy era ir de romance en romance.

Pero tampoco quería ser responsable de destrozar su seguridad. Y para ello tenía que permitir que lo sedujera. Tal vez lo mejor fuera alegar una excusa, haciéndole ver lo que lamentaba perderse su cita.

Pero ¿qué excusa? ¿La gripe? ¿Los negocios? ¿Alergia a las sábanas negras de satén?

Quizá se le ocurriera algo cuando viese lo que le había preparado. Llamó otra vez, y al no recibir respuesta se preguntó qué fantasía tan elaborada lo estaría esperando.

-Entra, Terry -oyó que le decía desde el interior-. Todavía no he acabado de vestirme.

Aquello lo puso en alerta. Algo extraño se cocía allí dentro, pero lo único que podía hacer era caer en la trampa. Abrió lentamente la puerta y justo entonces oyó un grito y un ruido sordo.

Entró corriendo, con la caja de la pizza levantada como si fuese un arma y entonces la vio. Estaba tendida bocabajo en la cama, con las piernas separadas, ofreciendo una tentadora vista de su minifalda. Seguramente no era la postura que ella había planeado, pero de todas formas le provocó una erección instantánea.

-¡Maldítos zapatos! -masculló, y se dio la vuelta hacia el borde de la cama.

Terry estuvo a punto de dejar caer la pizza. -¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?

Ella alzó el mentón y se ajustó la cofia. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza, pero le mantuvo la mirada.

-¿A ti qué te parece?

«Un sueño dorado...» pensó. Había personalizado su fantasía de niño, multiplicada por mil. Se fijó en sus pechos, que amenazaban con salirse de su débil confinamiento, en los brazaletes de encaje en las esbeltas muñecas, en el delantal blanco que definía su pelvis, y en las medias de malla que atraían la atención hacia sus espectaculares piernas.

Pudo ver la causa de su caída. Aún calzaba un zapato de tacón alto, pero el otro estaba junto a la cama.

Se le hizo la boca agua. La deseaba tanto que empezó a temblar.

-Puedes reírte si quieres -dijo ella-. Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa. Pensé que podría recordarte a Mary Jane y pasar un buen rato.

-Oh -se había quedado sin palabras. Estaba rendido a sus pies, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta. –Ya que he arruinado el efecto deseado, podríamos relajarnos y Tomarnos la pizza. Seguro que estoy ridícula.

-No, no lo estás -verla en aquella cama con aquel traje era más de lo que podía soportar. Entre la luz de las velas y la música de jazz, se sentía como si fuera el protagonista de una película para adultos.

-Lo dices por ser amable. Tendría que haber practicado más con estos zapatos asesinos -se agachó y recogió el zapato del Suelo-.Y pensar que en Broadway bailan con zapatos así -se apoyó en la cama y se lo puso en el pie-. Puedes dejar la pizza en la cocina. ¿Has traído la mesa y las sillas?

-Sí -estaba tan embelesado por la onírica imagen que se había olvidado de todo lo demás. Cuando volvió de la cocina, la vio arrastrando el paquete de la mesa.

-Será mejor que la montemos y nos tomemos la pizza, ¿no? Antes de que se enfríe.

-De acuerdo -dijo él aclarándose la garganta.

-No estarás reprimiéndote la risa, ¿verdad?

-No, yo...

-Créeme, si me hubieras visto salir de detrás del biombo con un plumero en la mano te habrías vuelto loco.

-¿Tienes un plumero? -recordaba haber visto a Mary Jane con uno...

-Sí, está detrás del biombo. Es muy exagerado, ¿verdad? Y seguro que el uniforme también. Puedes decirme lo que piensas. Debería haber escogido un uniforme más clásico.

Realmente no tenía ni idea del efecto que había conseguido. En esos momentos a Terry le importaba un pimiento lo clásico. Solo podía pensar en sexo salvaje

-Pareces...

-Ya lo sé. Parezco una prostituta. Bueno, supongo. Nunca he visto a una. ¿Y tú?

-Sí.

-¡Vaya! ¿Pero tú...? No quiero ser indiscreta, pero nunca he conocido a un hombre que... ¿Alguna vez has pagado por...?

-No, y para que lo sepas, no pareces una prostituta -sorprendentemente, había conseguido decir más de dos palabras seguidas.

-Bueno, pero seguro que tampoco parezco una criada, así que este uniforme es inútil para excitar a un hombre.

-Yo no diría eso.

-¿En serio crees que funciona? -preguntó ella más animada.

-Ajá.

-Eres muy amable, Terry. Te diré lo que haremos: compláceme y deja que lleve el traje y que practique con los tacones. Mi tropiezo ha arruinado la sorpresa que tenía para ti, pero en el futuro debo ser capaz de hacerlo con otro hombre -se dirigió hacia la cocina-. Ahora, si montas la mesa y las sillas, traeré los platos y las servilletas. ¿Te apetece la misma cerveza que tomaste ayer?

-Desde luego -se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el pomo de la puerta. La situación era de lo más extraña.

Después de tantos preparativos, había abandonado su plan de seducirlo-. ¿Dónde quieres la mesa y las sillas?

-En la esquina, junto a la ventana. ¿Quieres la cerveza en la botella o en un vaso?

-En la botella está bien -dispuso la mesa donde le había dicho. Tendría que Tomarse la pizza y la cerveza y marcharse. Todas sus preocupaciones habían sido innecesarias.

Estaba colocando las sillas cuando ella volvió.

-Aquí tiene su cerveza, señor -le dijo.

La palabra «señor» le produjo un escalofrío de anticipación, pero seguramente solo lo había dicho para bromear. Entonces se volvió y la miró con ojos muy abiertos.

En las manos sostenía un gran plato con porciones de pizza, y entre los pechos se había metido una botella abierta de cerveza. La tela del vestido parecía a punto de reventar.

-La cena está servida, señor -le dijo con la invitación brillando en sus verdes ojos.

-¿Más... práctica? -se había quedado con la boca seca.

-Por favor, señor, sea amable y sígame la corriente. Tal vez aún pueda salvar la velada.

Él empezó a temblar de excitación y agradecimiento. Después de todo, iba a seducirlo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¿Esta mesa aguantará mi peso, señor?

-¿Para qué? -le importaba un bledo la mesa, pero no quería que se hiciera daño.

-Supongo que encontrará algún placer en que le dé de comer, señor.

Oh, Dios, aquello iba a ser impresionante.

-Sí, creo que aguantará tu peso -dijo con voz ronca.

-Muy bien, señor -dejó el plato en un extremo y se sentó cuidadosamente en la mesa. Separó las piernas y se colocó el plato entre los muslos.

Un plato de pizza rodeado de muslos cremosos enfundados en medias de malla...

-La mesa está preparada, señor. Siéntese, por favor. Él obedeció, deseando haberse puesto algo menos doloroso que unos vaqueros.

-¿Le apetece una cerveza, señor? -preguntó inclinándose hacia delante.

-Gracias -sin apartar la mirada de la suya, deslizó la mano entre sus pechos. Dio un pequeño empujón con la muñeca y la tela se deslizó sobre el pecho izquierdo, revelando un pezón endurecido.

-Oh, cielos, señor...

-¿Hay algún problema? -aunque el deseo lo abrasaba, consiguió mantener un tono frío, como si de verdad fuera el amo y no tolerase ninguna objeción por parte de la criada. Sacó la botella y Tomó un largo trago mientras le acariciaba distraídamente el pezón.

-¿La... la cerveza es de su agrado, señor?

-Sí... -volvió a colocarla entre sus pechos, asegurándose de que el otro pezón quedara a la vista. La imagen de la botella entre sus senos lo hacía pensar en cosas inimaginables hasta entonces.

-¿Pizza, señor?

Él levantó la vista y vio que le estaba ofreciendo una porción de pizza. El queso fundido goteaba por el borde, pero él quería otra cosa. Se limitó a pasar la lengua, sin probarla.

-No está lo bastante caliente.

-¿No? -ella se humedeció los labios y su respiración se hizo más agitada.

-No, déjala en el plato -volvió a sacar la el plato, mejor.

-Como desee, señor -lo coloco detrás de ella.

Él Tomó otro trago de cerveza. Nunca hubiera imaginado que un juego así pudiera ser tan excitante.

-Quiero Tomar algo caliente, Candy -le colocó otra vez la botella entre los pechos-. Como señor de la casa, te exijo que me lo des.

-¿Se refiere a lo que estoy pensando, señor? -preguntó tragando saliva.

-Sí -le dijo sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Dónde, señor?

-Aquí -dejo la botella en el suelo, junto a la silla-. Levántate la falda y el delantal.

Ella lo hizo, dejando ver un triangulo negro de encaje

-Quítate eso.

Ella deslizó una mano entre los muslos. La tela alrededor de su muñeca era como un símbolo de su sumisión absoluta. Tenía las uñas pintadas de rojo. El color perfecto...

Él dejó escapar un gemido que se confundió con el lamento de un saxo. Los húmedos rizos rubios temblaban cada vez que ella respiraba. Bajo ellos, parcialmente escondida, estaba la fuente de humedad que él buscaba.

Le sujetó las nalgas con las manos y la guió hacia el borde de la mesa. Luego, retiró un poco la silla, hasta la distancia necesaria.

-Tiene un aspecto delicioso -murmuró, e inclinó la cabeza-. Y muy, muy caliente.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Pasiones Encadenadas**

**Capitulo 11**

Candy estaba tan excitada que apenas podía respirar. Con una mano agarraba el borde de la mesa mientras Terry profundizaba en su objetivo. Nada de lo que había vivido hasta entonces podía haberla preparado para verlo entre sus muslos.

Ahogó un grito cuando sintió el tacto de su lengua. Estaba más húmeda que en toda su vida y tenía el presentimiento de que iba a estarlo aún más.

Estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando lo oyó gruñir de satisfacción. Aquella lengua le estaba haciendo estragos con sus devastadoras caricias al son del jazz. Candy perdió toda la inhibición, se echó hacia atrás y separó más las piernas, respirando entre agónicos jadeos.

El sabía dónde tocar, pero parecía no tener prisa. La mantuvo al borde durante un tiempo deliciosamente largo, El placer era incomparable... y si no acababa pronto iba a estallar de calor.

-Por favor... haz que llegue -le suplicó.

El levantó la cabeza y la miró con sus ojos azules ardiendo de lujuria.

-Por favor... señor -le dijo con voz profunda.

-Por favor; señor -pidió en un tembloroso susurro-. Por favor, señor, quiero llegar.

-¿Y si aún no he acabado contigo? -su respiración también era agitada-. ¿Y si me gusta jugar contigo y hacerte esperar?

-Yo...

-Tienes que decir: «Haga lo que quiera conmigo, señor».

-Haga... lo que quiera... conmigo, señor -balbuceó entre jadeos. El modo en que la miraba bastaba para llevarla a donde quería.

-Eso está mejor -dijo y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Pero esa vez la complació hasta el final, y en pocos segundos la llevó hasta el orgasmo más increíble de su vida. Los gritos de éxtasis se mezclaron con el rítmico sonido de la lengua, al explotar en un clímax hasta entonces solo soñado.

Mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, él deslizó un brazo bajo ella y con el otro la abrazó por la espalda.

-Rodéame con las piernas, Candy -le susurró al oído-. Voy a llevarte a la cama.

Ella obedeció y le echó los brazos al cuello, mientras el mundo seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Sus pechos y su centro de humedad se apretaron contra su camisa.

-¿Tienes preservativos? -le preguntó él mientras recorría la corta distancia a la cama.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Dónde?

-Bajo la almohada, señor.

-Eres una insolente, ¿lo sabías? -le dio un mordisquito en el ía que obligarte a que me desnudaras, pero no creo que lo hicieras lo suficientemente rápido.

A medida que se iba recuperando de la huracanada experiencia, pensó que le encantaría desnudarlo.

Era otra de sus fantasías.

-Por favor, señor, permítame desnudarlo.

-Si no lo haces bien, recibirás un castigo.

-Lo entiendo, señor -respondió sumisamente. La anticipación la embriagaba.

-Bien -la sentó en la cama sin dejar que sus pies tocaran el Suelo-. Puedes empezar por mi camisa – le dijo, y se quedó a poca distancia de ella.

-Sí, señor -con ambas manos le agarró la suave tela y la sacó de la cintura, pero no estaba lo bastante cerca para hacerlo con facilidad.

-Has sido muy lenta -dijo él acercándose más entre sus piernas.

-Intentaré hacerlo mejor, señor -tiró hacia arriba de la camisa y vio sus formidables abdominales y el vello oscuro que le cubría el pecho. Se inclinó hacia delante y le tocó un pezón con la lengua.

-No he dicho que pudieras... -ella sintió cómo temblaba al hacer eso.

-No, señor -subió más la camisa y pasó la lengua alrededor de la aureola rosada.

-Estás incurriendo en graves faltas.

-Sí, señor -le aplicó la misma caricia al otro pezón.

Con un gemido, se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo.

-En muchas faltas -se quitó los zapatos-. Veamos si lo haces mejor con mis vaqueros.

Los dedos de Candy le temblaron mientras le desabrochaba el botón y le bajaba la cremallera. Al recordar el tamaño de su miembro se le llenó la boca de saliva, preparada para repetir las caricias de la noche anterior.

-Demasiado lento -dio un paso atrás y se quitó los pantalones-. Acabaré yo mismo -añadió disgustado, y se quitó rápidamente los calcetines y los calzoncillos.

Ella se quedó perpleja de admiración. El día antes no había tenido tiempo de contemplar en toda su magnitud lo que él podía ofrecerle.

-Y ahora tienes que pagar el castigo por haber sido tan lenta.

El pulso se le aceleró hasta alcanzar un ritmo frenético. Era como si el deseo más ardiente la acariciase con manos invisibles.

-Tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga.

-Sí, señor -bajó la mirada en seña de sumisión, pero con la intención de admirar el miembro erecto y los testículos, prometedoramente suspendidos entre los muslos.

-Quítate los zapatos y ponte de rodillas en la cama -alzó la vista hacia el dosel-. Cuélgate de esa reja - ella lo hizo, de modo que los pechos descubiertos quedaron a la altura de su cara-. Perfecto. No te muevas.

Se acercó a la mesa y regresó con la botella de cerveza. Se vertió unas gotas en una mano, y tras dejar la botella en el Suelo se frotó las palmas. Entonces empezó a acariciarle los pechos, masajeándolos y amoldándolos hasta que la piel adquirió la humedad y el olor a cebada. Candy, nunca se había percatado de lo sexy que podía ser el olor a cerveza.

-Y ahora te limpiaré con la lengua -le pasó la lengua en círculos alrededor de los pezones, evitando tocarlos porque sabía que era lo que ella más deseaba.

Candy se estremeció cuando otro orgasmo empezó a crecer en su interior. Cerró los ojos y concentró todas sus energías en la milagrosa dureza de su cuerpo.

Pero él retiró la boca, y ella gimió de frustración. Entonces pasó al seno derecho y de nuevo empezó la escalada de placer. Estaba cerca, muy cerca, pero necesitaba el pleno contacto para llegar.

Soltó una mano de la reja y se la llevó a la entrepierna, pero él la agarró por la muñeca.

-No te sueltes hasta que me haya saciado con tus pechos -le advirtió con voz severa y ella lo miró con suplica-. Lo haré a mi manera.

-Sí, señor.

-A mi manera -repitió. Se llevó el pecho a la boca al tiempo que con la mano le acariciaba la entrepierna.

Ella se apretó contra la presión de los dedos, empapando sus braguitas por completo.

Entonces él le buscó la boca con la suya, mientras la agarraba por las muñecas y se las sujetaba a la espalda.

Ella se apoyó contra su pecho y sujetó el miembro entre sus muslos. Movió un poco las caderas mientras se perdía en el exquisito beso con sabor a cerveza.

-Ponte a gatas -le ordenó él cuando se retiró para Tomar aire-. De espaldas a mí.

Una nueva oleada de pasión la sacudió mientras se giraba Aquel hombre era todo un experto.

-Ahora baja el trasero hasta que yo te diga.

Ella nunca se había sentido tan deliciosamente vulnerable.

-Más... No, para -la punta de su miembro le rozó las nalgas-. Más alto... Ahí. Quédate así -la voz le tembló un poco, pero mantenía el tono arrogante que tanto la excitaba. En la vida mal no le hubiera permitido a ningún hombre que le hablara así, pero en sus fantasías era muy sexy.

Él tiró las almohadas al Suelo y descubrió el paquete de preservativos. Rasgó un envoltorio y se enfundó con el látex.

-Y ahora ábrete para mí -le ordenó.

-Sí, señor...

-Estás aquí para servirme -apartó de su camino el fino obstáculo de encaje.

-Sí, señor -ella cerró los ojos extasiada mientras él se disponía a penetrarla.

-Y tomaré lo que quiera. Soy yo quien controla tu placer -con un suave movimiento se introdujo en su húmedo interior.

-Oh, sí... -el miembro alcanzó su punto G como si fuera un misil teledirigido.

-¿Sí qué? -se retiró y volvió a empujar con más fuerza.

-¡Sí, señor!

-Eso es -le agarró las caderas y soltó un gemido mientras empezaba a seguir un ritmo constante-

Mucho mejor. Mucho... mejor.

Ella no podía hablar. Estaba nadando en un mar de indescriptible placer. Su posición era perfecta, y cada embestida era una sensación milagrosa.

Todo lo controlaba él. Ella solo podía permanecer inmóvil, agarrando la sábana, y permitirle que le concediera otro orgasmo.

Él aceleró el ritmo y ella ahogó un grito al sentir la inminencia del clímax. Estaba llegando, los movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos, los sudorosos muslos se presionaron contra su trasero. Ya...

¡Sí! El mundo explotó en un torbellino de luz, color e increíbles sensaciones. Un fuerte gemido de gratitud se le escapó al tiempo que el gritaba y llegaba al trémulo fondo de las profundidades.

Terry se enderezó y trató de recuperar el tire mientras se apagaban los efectos del orgasmo. Nunca había practicado así el sexo. Nunca había interpretado un papel ficticio, y estaba claro que se había estado perdiendo algo bueno.

-Candy... -susurró mientras la acostaba sobre el colchón-. Ahora... ahora vuelvo.

Atravesó el dormitorio y entró en el baño. Allí se quitó el preservativo y se lavó las manos. Se miró al espejo y pensó que dos noches atrás era impensable que estuviera allí desnudo. Desnudo y sin ganas de marcharse. Quería acostarse con ella y continuar el juego hasta el amanecer.

Pero era peligroso quedarse mucho tiempo en la cama con una mujer. Los compromisos emocionales amenazaban, de modo que lo mejor era vestirse y marcharse cuanto antes, por mucho que deseara compartir más fantasías con ella.

Soltó un suspiro y salió del baño No tenía la disciplina necesaria para marcharse. Cualquier cosa que Candy tuviera planeada, él la aceptaría gustoso.

Esperaba encontrarla en la cama, pero no estaba allí. Ni tampoco en la cocina.

-¿Candy?

-Me estoy cambiando -su voz salió de detrás del biombo. En ese momento una media voló por encima de la pantalla y se quedó colgando en el borde, seguida de otra.

Terry tuvo otra erección al ver aquellas medias e imaginársela desnuda tras el biombo.

-¿Qué te vas a poner?

-Eso no importa -su liguero quedó colgado junto a las medias de malla-. Terry...

-¿Sí? -estaba temblando. -Creo que deberías irte ya.

-¿Irme? -nada podría haberlo conmocionado más-. ¿Estás preocupada? ¿He sobreactuado en...?

-Oh, no. Has estado increíble. Me ha encantado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué...?

-Porque quiero mantener un aire de misterio. Terry reprimió el impulso de reírse. Candy estaba hablando en serio. Pero para él no había ningún misterio. El uniforme le había recordado a Mary Jane, pero la sexualidad de Candy había barrido cualquier recuerdo de la antigua criada.

No, no era misterio lo que le endurecía tanto su miembro. Ni tampoco el disfraz. Pero era mejor no discutir.

-De acuerdo -empezó a recoger sus ropas-. Seré mejor que me vaya a dormir. Mañana me espera un día de mucho trabajo -y a ella también. Al día siguiente comenzaría su nuevo empleo, y no podía presentarse atontada en la oficina.

-¿Pensarás en mí cuando estés trabajando mañana? -le preguntó ella.

-Supongo que sí -dijo, sabiendo que no pensaría en otra cosa-. No todos los días se me presenta la posibilidad de acostarme con una criada.

-Salvo en Francia.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero nunca me he acostado con una criada francesa.

-Es un alivio -el traje cayó junto a las medias y el liguero-. Pensé en imitar el acento francés, pero no se me dan muy bien los idiomas. Me hubiera salido una mezcla entre Pepe le Peu y Bugs Butiny. Me temo que solo he podido ser una criada de Chicago.

-Candy, lo he pasado muy bien. Realmente bien - no podía irse sin decírselo.

-Parece que de verdad te has divertido. Me alegro.

-Yo también -qué verdad tan absoluta.

-Entonces... ¿querrías volver a hacerlo alguna vez?

«Oh, Dios mío, gracias... La diversión no se ha acabado».

-Tal vez.

-¿Cuándo?

«Ahora».

-¿Cuándo te viene bien a ti?

-¿Mañana por la noche?

«¡Sí!».

-Supongo que podré. Te avisaré si me surge algún problema.

-De acuerdo. ¿A la misma hora?

-Perfecto -no podía creer que estuvieran planeando una cita sexual con la misma naturalidad que si quedaran para Tomar café-. Hasta mañana, entonces.

-Hasta mañana... Y, Terry, de verdad aprecio la oportunidad que me has dado hoy para practicar el sexo de la gran ciudad.

-No hay de qué.

-¿Sabes? Temía que no quisieras hacer nada sin cortinas en las ventanas, pero supongo que a un hombre tan sofisticado como tú no le importa, ¿verdad?

Él parpadeó y miró a las ventanas desnudas. ¡Demonios! No se había percatado de la falta de cortinas.

¿Habrían visto algo los del edificio de enfrente?

-A la luz de las velas no se habrá visto mucho -siguió ella-, pero pensé que sería más arriesgado y emocionante. ¿No te parece?

Y entonces él se dio cuenta de que, gracias a ella, había descubierto una vena exhibicionista hasta entonces oculta. Tenía que romper aquella relación antes de descubrir más rasgos inquietantes.

-Sí, creo que sí -dijo finalmente-. Te veré mañana a las siete.

-¿Seguro? ¿No tienes que consultar tu agenda?

-Seguro.

**Continuara…**

Queridas amigas de corazón les doy las gracias por seguirme y por sus reviews a KarinaGZ, LizCarter, miluxD, Friditas, gadamigrandchest y también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas mil gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Ya regrese hermosas, les escribo desde mi casa por fin mis queridas amigas, después de muchos estudios y un nuevo tratamiento estoy libre les agradezco mucho su comprensión y apoyo en este trance espero que todo siga en buen curso, en estas fechas les deseo lo mejor del mundo ya que con su amistad le dan un nuevo sentido a mi vida y a esta pación que tengo por leer y aunque no lo crean me han dada fuerzas para seguir gracias, les comento subí una nueva saga pero ahora de vampiros el primer libro es Dulce Cautiverio con nuestro amado Albert y el segundo libro es Cautiva por un Vampiro con el galán de Terry haber que les parece y por favor comenten, espero les den una oportunidad y las lean, claro sigo con las demás historias que también ya las actualice vale las quiero mucho y gracias por seguirme en mis locuras, a las que leen anónimamente también muchas gracias :P

Mi querida LizCarter gracias por tus buenos deseos ya sabes pase lo que pase regreso y todas las voy a terminar, de corazón te agradezco siempre tu apoyo y amistad, como se que te encanta Terry ya esta cautiva por un vampiro para que le eches un ojo y me des tu opinión vale cuídate mucho y que Dios te bendiga siempre preciosa.

Mi hermosa amiga gadamigrandchest gracias por tus deseos y buenas vibras son bien importantes para mí de corazón mil gracias, te deseo lo mejor del mundo cuídate mucho que Dios te bendiga a ti y a tus seres queridos muchos abrazos y besos para ti y si tienes pareja que mejor que te los de el de mi parte tqm hermosa.

Querida MiluxD no es corto el capitulo es para conservar el misterio ya verás porque lo digo cuidate mucho un bso.

Friditas hermosa sabes que nuestro amado Albert y nuestro querido Terry tienen mucho parecido aunque su esencia sea diferente y Candy sea la suertuda que los tenga y los vuelva locos a los dos que injusto pero espero que los dos te gusten cuídate un abrazo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Pasiones Encadenadas**

**Capitulo 12**

Annie pasó toda la mañana preguntándose cómo habría sido la gran noche de Candy. Pero su amiga estaba muy ocupada aprendiendo la rutina de Babcock y Trimball en su primer día de trabajo, por lo que no creyó oportuno interrumpirla.

Tuvo que esperar hasta la hora de comer y entonces la llevó a un pequeño restaurante donde servían unos menús bastante sencillos.

-Sé que este lugar no es gran cosa -le dijo cuando estuvieron sentadas en un rincón-. Pero quiero que me lo cuentes todo y aquí podemos hablar tranquilas, porque a nadie de la oficina le gusta este sitio.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Candy-. ¿Es que acaso sirven veneno en la comida?

-No, solo que la comida es demasiado rústica para ellos.

-Vaya, tienes razón -dijo Candy leyendo el menú-. Es como estar de vuelta en Lakewood, sentada en Hanson's. Incluso huele igual, a cebolla frita y a café.

-Candy, ¿Terry y tú...?

-¿Qué van a Tomar? -preguntó la camarera, acercándose con un bloc.

-Yo quiero el sándwich especial de carne y un café –dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

-¿Y usted, señora?

-Yo Tomaré lo mismo, pero con té en vez de café -no quería perder tiempo en decidir-. ¿Y bien? –le preguntó en voz baja cuando la camarera se fue-. ¿Le gustó a Terry el uniforme?

-Ajá -respondió Candy con los ojos brillantes.

-Magnífico. Cuéntamelo todo.

Candy le relató los pormenores y el incidente con los tacones, pero Annie sospechaba que no le estaba contando todo lo sucedido. En cualquier caso, estaba claro que había pasado algo escandaloso en el apartamento. Su plan estaba funcionando.

-¿Se quedó? -la pregunta salió de sus labios y se dio cuenta de que había sonado demasiado ansiosa.

Quiero decir... que para esas ocasiones hace falta tener un cepillo de dientes extra y alguna cuchilla de afeitar.

-Oh, no quise que se quedara -dijo Candy-. Me alegró que se metiera en el baño, así pude... -se detuvo cuando les trajeron la comida-. Mmm... Huele muy bien.

Annie era lo bastante discreta para no preguntar detalles íntimos, pero la decepcionaba que Terry no se hubiera quedado a pasar la noche.

-¿Qué hiciste cuando salió de la habitación?

-Me escondí tras el biombo.

-¿Cómo? -Annie estuvo a punto de tirar la taza, por el asombro.

-No quería que volviera a la cama y me encontrase allí.

-Por amor de Dios, ¿por qué no? -Terry debía de pensar que era bastante rara.

-Quería mantener el misterio en nuestra relación.

-¿Haciéndole creer que te habías tirado por la ventana?

-Piensa en ello, Annie -hizo un gesto con el tenedor lleno de patata-. Estábamos viviendo una fantasía, pero si hubiera visto que la criada seguía allí, el juego se habría hecho muy pesado.

-Podías haberte quitado el uniforme y haberte metido bajo las sábanas.

-En ese caso hubiera sido yo misma.

-¿Y?

-Que estoy cansada de ser yo misma. Ahora que estoy aquí voy a vivir todas las fantasías que pueda.

Quiero ser una persona distinta cada vez y quiero que el hombre con quien esté, en este caso Terry, no me reconozca. El velo de misterio debe permanecer o la aventura no será tan emocionante.

-Oh, entiendo -se preguntaba dónde estaría ese velo de misterio cuando Candy cayó de bruces en la cama, pero no iba a contradecir a su amiga.

-Así que la única solución era esconderme tras el biombo... Eh, ¿no vas a comer nada? No has tocado tu comida.

Annie bajó la vista y Tomó un bocado. Se había olvidado por completo de la comida, que, debido al embarazo, empezaba a desbancar al sexo como su actividad favorita.

-De acuerdo, así que te escondiste en el biombo. ¿Qué pasó después?

-Él volvió del baño y me llamó.

-Sí, me lo imagino. Diez segundos más y hubiera llamado a la policía.

-Le contesté y empecé a desnudarme y a colgar la ropa en el borde del biombo.

-¿Y él no te sacó de allí?

-No, porque le dije que debía marcharse.

Annie intentó ocultar su perplejidad. Demasiado misterio podía granjearle a Candy la antipatía de alguien como Terry.

-¿No fue un golpe bajo a su orgullo?

-No lo creo. Le dije que lo había pasado muy bien y quedamos para vernos esta noche.

Annie se tapó la boca con la servilleta para cubrir su sonrisa de triunfa.

-Eso está muy bien. Supongo que ya estarás planeando otra fantasía.

-Así es -Candy parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma-. Pero antes de contártela, quiero saber lo que pasó con esas esposas forradas de piel. ¿Las probaron Archie y tú?

-Sí -Annie se dio cuenta de que la pareja que estaba en la mesa de al lado había dejado de hablar-. Hay una pareja de ancianos detrás de ti -le susurró a Candy - Y creo que nos están oyendo.

-Oh -Candy sonrió maliciosamente-. ¿Vas a contármelo o no?

-Eres una mala influencia para mi. -Desde luego.

Annie se echó a reír. Era como tener otra vez dieciséis años.

Y tal vez le dieran a esa pareja algunas ideas que llevarse a casa.

-Bueno, supongo que Archie siempre había pensado que sería él quien me las pusiera a mí... Pero le dije que se las pondría yo primero y se puso muy nervioso.

-Pero conseguiste que aceptara, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. Le prometí que se las quitaría cuando él quisiera... Y no me lo pidió.

-¿Tan impresionante fue? -preguntó Candy con los ojos brillantes.

-Dijo que había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Y con razón. Los hombres están acostumbrados a mantener el control, pero en el fondo los vuelve locos ser los esclavos de una mujer -hizo una pausa-.Y si funcionó tan bien con un hombre tan tranquilo como Archie, imagina lo que sería con alguien como Terry.

-Tienes toda la razón -dijo Candy con expresión que volver a esa tienda.

La mujer que estaba detrás se dio la vuelta en su asiento.

-Disculpa, querida, pero ¿cuál es el nombre de esa tienda?

Después de intercambiar una sonrisa con Annie, Candy se volvió para hablar con la anciana. Por lo visto la pareja no se había asustado, pensó Annie. O al menos no la anciana, porque su marido se había ruborizado.

Como era de esperar Candy no solo facilitó el nombre y la dirección de la tienda, sino que además le dio a la anciana una lista con unos cuantos juguetes recomendables. Antes de que Annie se diera cuenta, la hora del almuerzo había pasado.

-No me has contado lo que tienes pensado hacer hoy con Terry -le dijo a Candy mientras las dos volvían a la oficina.

-Creo que he cambiado de idea cuando me has dicho lo de ser esclavo de una mujer. Pero sigo pensando en usar la cinta.

-¿Has comprado una cinta de video erótica?

-No. Anoche coloqué un magnetófono bajo la cama. Se activaba con la voz.

-¡Genial! -exclamó Annie riendo. Estaba segura de que a Terry nunca lo habían grabado en flagrante delito.

Y ya era hora de eso también.

Mientras Terry se acercaba por el pasillo a la puerta de Candy, su pulso se aceleró y su miembro empezó a endurecerse. No habían hablado de la cena, así que había comprado una botella de vino, queso para untar y galletas saladas. No quería dar la impresión de que solo le interesaba el...

Demonios, no importaba que llevase o no comida, Candy sabía que iba a verla solo por el sexo.

Llamó al timbre y respiró profundamente. Era un manojo de nervios y deseo.

La puerta se abrió, pero la cadena estaba puesta. De adentro salía una música exótica y un olor a incienso. Terry miró por la rendija y la vio. Se había aplicado una abundante capa de rímel, y un velo de color lavanda le cubría la boca. Llevaba además un sujetador de lentejuelas y unos vaporosos pantalones de harén. La erección fue instantánea.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó ella a través del velo. -Tu dueño.

-Yo no tengo dueño -le clavó la mirada de sus intensos ojos verdes-. Pero sí tengo muchos esclavos dispuestos a obedecerme.

Terry sintió una punzada de excitación en el pecho. Se preguntó si podría dejar el control en sus manos.

-¿Estás dispuesto a obedecerme? -preguntó ella en tono orgulloso.

Terry se dio cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Lo que fuera.

-Sí.

-Bien -ella bajó la mirada y se fijó en su abultada entrepierna-. Has Tomado la elección correcta, esclavo -volvió a mirarlo a los ojos-. Voy a quitar la cadena, pero tendrás que esperar un minuto antes de entrar. Después, cierra la puerta. Encontrarás tus instrucciones sobre la mesa.

-Como desees.

-¡Baja la mirada cuando me hables!

La orden intensificó el dolor en su ingle. ¿De verdad deseaba ser su esclavo? Era un pensamiento desconcertante.

Ella esperó, desafiándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes. Y él bajó la mirada lentamente. Vio un pie desnudo a través de la rendija. Se había pintado las uñas de rojo, y tenía una pulsera dorada en el tobillo. Empezó a temblar. ¿Podría soportar que lo atara y que lo atizara con un látigo? No tenía elección. La deseaba de cualquier manera.

La puerta se cerró. En un minuto descubriría qué lo estaba aguardando.

Fue un minuto muy largo, pero al fin se atrevió a abrir. Después de cerrar la puerta a su paso, miró a su alrededor. El corazón le latía desbocado. No vio a Candy por ninguna parte. Podía estar tras el biombo u oculta bajo las sábanas revueltas de la cama, como la reina Cleopatra tendida en su barcaza.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer él?

De repente recordó que las instrucciones lo aguardaban en la mesa. Se quitó la chaqueta, dejó la bolsa con la comida y agarró la nota que había junto a un pequeño magnetófono.

Pon la cinta mientras te desnudas. Cuando estés listo, acércate a la cama y pide permiso para entrar.

Aquella noche le tocaba a ella, y no había duda de que quería hacerlo sufrir. Pero la cinta lo desconcertaba. No podía imaginar de qué se trataba. Pulsó el botón y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

Se paró a mitad de los botones, totalmente perplejo por lo que estaba oyendo. Parecía una respiración entrecortada y jadeante, un gemido... Se preguntó si sería un chiste basado en El proyecto de la bruja de Blair. Entonces oyó la súplica de Candy: «Por favor… haz que llegue»

Santo Dios, había grabado su sesión de sexo oral. Se desvistió todo lo rápido que pudo, impresionado de que Candy se hubiera acordado de sus aventuras infantiles No solo se había acordado de la cinta, sino que la usaba para volverlo loco de deseo. Dejó la camisa sobre la silla, y mientras intentaba desatar los cordones, la acción de la cinta se trasladó a la cama. Si, lo recordaba todo...

El nudo de los zapatos se resistía a soltarse. Terry maldijo por no haber llevado mocasines, y al final se los quito sin desatarlos, mientras oía cómo le había lamido los pechos.

Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo mientras se quitaba los vaqueros y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para guardar el equilibrio. Pensó que tendría Suerte si no llegaba al orgasmo antes de meterse en la cama.

Se estaba quitando los calzoncillos cuando los gemidos de la cinta cambiaron. De repente una serie de chillidos agudos llenó la habitación. Sonaban como... dos ardillas aparcándose.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que al apoyarse en la mesa había pulsado el botón de avance rápido.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó ella desde la cama-. ¡Otra vez se fastidia todo!

Él no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír y mientras más avanzaba la cinta más se reía. Lástima que no lo hubiera grabado también en vídeo.

Pero incluso sin vídeo podía visualizarlo. Lo habían hecho como dos demonios enloquecidos.

-Disculpa -dijo ella asomando la cabeza a través de las cortinas de la alcoba.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Terry consiguió controlar la risa.

-Ha sido un accidente. Tropecé y pulsé sin querer el botón de avance. Por cierto, la idea es genial –la cinta llegó al final y se apagó.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

-Y ahora que la idea se ha echado a perder, ¿qué?

-Oh, yo no diría que se haya echado a perder - miró hacia abajo y comprobó que aún seguía listo para la acción-. ¿Quieres que rebobine la cinta?

**Continuara…**


End file.
